Diários do Vampiro: A Fúria
by Dreime
Summary: O terceiro livro trata de Kagome com sua adaptação ao vampirismo, bem como a sua confusão entre os dois irmãos. Embora tenham que ficar fora do caminho da cidade por causa do novo vampiro caçador...Cont. de O Confronto CAP. 15 COLOCADO O CERTO.
1. Capitulo 1

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**A Fúria **_(The Fury)_

**Um Triângulo Amoroso de Horror Insondável...**

Inuyasha

Atormentado após perder Kagome, ele está determinado a terminar a disputa com seu irmão, Sesshoumaru – custe o que custar.

Sesshoumaru

Zombando de Inuyasha e Kagome, ele ri na cara do perigo.

Kagome

Selvagem com seu desejo por sangue, ela confronta o mal mais terrível.

A terrível história de dois irmãos vampiros e da linda garota dividida entre eles. 

**Prefácio**

**O terceiro livro trata de Kagome com sua adaptação ao vampirismo, bem como a sua confusão entre os dois irmãos. Embora tenham que ficar fora do caminho da cidade por causa do novo vampiro caçador, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome e os amigos dela terão que pesquisar sobre a sombria presença que tem ultrapassado a cidade e que também é suspeita por estar por trás da morte de Kagome.**

**Finalmente eles descobrem que esse tal "poder" é Kikyou, que falsificou seu próprio suicídio séculos atrás. Agora ela está determinada a se vingar dos dois irmãos por terem se esquecido dela e terem se apaixonado por Kagome. Ela planeja matar Kagome e os irmãos Salvatore, enquanto também planeja disparar Fell's Church e todos os outros para o mesmo fim.**

**Kagome salva todos empurrando Kikyou para a luz do sol e removendo seu colar que tem o talismã contra o sol, que também tinha o anel dela, de Inuyasha e de Sesshoumaru que os protegiam do mesmo.**

**Capítulo Um**

Kagome entrou no clarão.

Abaixo de seus pés, pedaços de folhas outonais se congelavam na neve lamacenta. Havia escurecido, e ainda que o temporal começava a diminuir, o bosque ficava cada vez mais frio.

Kagome não sentia o frio. 

Tampouco lhe importava a escuridão. Suas pupilas se abriram completamente, recolhendo partículas diminutas de luz que haviam sido impossíveis para um ser humano. Distinguiu com toda clareza as duas figuras que forçavam um grande golpe.

Um tinha uma espessa cabeleira escura que o vento havia revirado e se tornado um bagunçado mar de ondas. Era ligeiramente mais alto do que a outra pessoa, e ainda que não pudesse ver seu rosto, de certo modo soube que seus olhos eram verdes. 

O outro também tinha uma mata de cabelos escuros, mas os seus eram mais finos e lisos, quase como a pelagem de um animal. Seus lábios estavam tensionados para trás, mostrando os dentes com fúria, e a graça preguiçosa do seu corpo estava posicionada como uma pantera. Seus olhos eram negros.

Kagome os observou por vários minutos sem se mover. Havia se esquecido porque estava ali, por que a haviam arrastado até ali, nos ecos da briga em sua mente. Há tão pouca distancia o clamor de sua raiva, seu ódio e sua dor eram quase ensurdecedor, como gritos silenciosos surgindo dos adversários. Estavam enlaçados em um combate de morte. 

Pergunto-me qual deles vencerá, pensou. Os dois estavam feridos e sangravam, e o braço esquerdo do mais alto balançava de uma forma sobrenatural. Contudo, acabava de empurrar o outro contra o tronco retorcido de um carvalho, e sua fúria era tão forte que Kagome podia senti-la e saboreá-la, assim como ouvi-la, e sabia que lhe estava proporcionando uma força incrível.

E então Kagome se lembrou por que havia ido ali. Como podia ter esquecido? Ele estava ferido. Sua mente a havia chamado ali, a inundando com ondas de raiva e dor. Ela estava ali para ajudá-lo, porque ela lhe pertencia.

As duas figuras estavam caídas no solo gelado agora, brigando como lobos, grunhindo. Veloz e silenciosa, Kagome foi até eles. O de cabelos ondulados e olhos verdes – Inuyasha, sussurrou uma voz em sua cabeça – estava em cima, com os dedos procurando desesperadamente a garganta do outro. A cólera inundou Kagome, a cólera e uma atitude protetora. Pôs o braço entre os dois para segurar aquela mão que tentava estrangular, para tirá-la até acima dos dedos.

Nem lhe ocorreu que não seria forte o bastante para fazê-lo. Era bastante forte, isso era tudo. Atirou seu peso para um lado, arrancando-o de seu oponente. Por acaso, fez pressão sobre o braço ferido, derrubando o atacante de cara contra a neve lamacenta coberta de folhas. Então começou a asfixiá-lo por trás.

Seu ataque lhe havia pego de surpresa, mas não estava nem de longe vencido. Devolveu o golpe, a mão sana buscando astuciosamente a garganta da garota. O polegar se afundou em sua traquéia.

Kagome se encontrou abraçando a mão, a tendo mordendo com seus dentes. Sua mente não compreendia, mas o corpo sabia o que fazer. Seus dentes eram uma arma e desgarraram a carne, fazendo correr o sangue. 

Mas ele era mais forte que ela. Com uma violenta sacudida de ombros se liberou e a retorceu entre suas mãos, a jogando no chão. E então foi ele que esteve em cima dela, com o rosto contorcido por uma fúria animal. Ela chiou, e pôs seus olhos como unhas, mas ele se afastou da mão com um golpe.

Ia matá-la. Mesmo ferido, era muito mais forte que ela. Seus lábios tinham se afastado para trás para mostrar os dentes machados de vermelho. Como uma cobra estava pronta para atacar.

Então se deteve, discernindo-a, enquanto sua expressão mudava.

Kagome viu que os olhos verdes se arregalaram As pupilas que haviam estado contraídas em pequenos pontos se ampliaram em um golpe. A olhava fixamente, como se realmente a visse pela primeira vez. 

Por que a olhava daquele modo? Por que não se limitava a acabar? A mão férrea sobre seu ombro estava se soltando. O grunhido animal havia desaparecido, sendo agora uma expressão de perplexidade e assombro. Sentou-se para trás e ajudou-a a sentar, sem deixar de olhar seu rosto nem por um instante.

- Kagome – murmurou a voz quebrando-se – Kagome, é você. 

É essa quem sou? , pensou ela. Kagome?

Na realidade, não importava. Dirigiu uma veloz olhada na direção do velho carvalho.

Ele ainda estava ali, de pé entre as raízes que sobressaiam da terra, ofegando, apoiando-se na arvore com uma mão. Ele a olhava com seus olhos infinitamente negros e as sobrancelhas contraídas em uma expressão irritada.

Não se preocupe – pensou ela. – Eu posso me ocupar deste. Ele é estúpido. Logo voltou a se jogar no jovem de olhos verdes.

- Kagome! – guinchou ele enquanto ela o derrubava de costas. 

A mão sã empurrou seu ombro, sustentando-a no alto.

- Kagome, sou eu, Inuyasha! Kagome me olhe!

Ela olhava e tudo que via era o pedaço da pele descoberta de seu pescoço. Voltou a chiar, o lábio superior retrocedendo para mostrar-lhe os dentes. 

Ele ficou paralisado. 

Sentiu como a comoção reverberava por todo o corpo do jovem, viu que sua olhada se quebrava. O rosto adquiriu a mesma palidez como se alguém o tivesse golpeado no estomago. Sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente sobre o chão lamacento. 

- Não – sussurrou. – Oh, não... 

Parecia estar dizendo para si mesmo, como se não esperasse que ela o estivesse ouvindo. Estendeu uma mão até sua bochecha e ela tentou morde-la. 

- Ah, Kagome... – murmurou ele. 

Os últimos restos de fúria, de desejo animal de matar, haviam desaparecido de seu rosto.

Tinha os olhos atordoados, afligidos e entristecidos. 

E era vulnerável. Kagome aproveitou o momento para lançar-se sobre a carne descoberta de seu pescoço. Ele alçou o braço para detê-la, para afastá-la, mas logo voltou a deixá-lo cair.

A olhou fixamente por um momento, com a dor de seus olhos alcançando o ápice e logo, simplesmente, se abandonou. Deixou de lutar totalmente.

Ela sentia como acontecia, sentiu como a resistência abandonava seu corpo. Ficou estendido sobre o chão gelado com restos de folhas de carvalho no cabelo, olhando mais além dela, o céu negro e coberto de nuvens.

Acabe com ele, disse uma voz cansada em sua mente. 

Kagome vacilou por um instante. Havia algo naqueles olhos que evocava recordações em seu interior. Estar de pé embaixo da luz da lua, sentada em um quarto de um sótão...

Mas as recordações eram muito vagas. Não conseguia lembrá-los, e o esforço a atordoava e a enjoava.

E este tinha que morrer este de olhos verdes chamado Inuyasha. Porque havia machucado a ele, ao outro, a ele que era a razão de sua existência. Ninguém podia machucá-lo e continuar vivo.

Cerrou os dentes sobre sua garganta e mordeu profundamente. 

Notou no momento que não fazia como se devia. Não havia alcançado uma artéria ou uma veia. Atacou a garganta, furiosa ante a própria inexperiência. Era satisfatório morder algo, mas não saia muito sangue. Contrariada, levantou a cabeça e voltou a morder, sentindo que o corpo dele dava uma sacudida de dor. 

Muito melhor. Havia encontrado uma veia dessa vez, mas não havia desgarrado o suficiente. Um pequeno arranhado como aquele não serviria de nada. O que precisava era desgarrá-la por completo, para deixar que o suculento sangue quente saísse a porções.

Sua vítima se estremeceu enquanto ela trabalhava os dentes arranhando e roendo. Começava a sentir como a carne cedia quando umas mãos a tiraram de lá, alçando-a para trás. 

Kagome grunhiu sem soltar a garganta. Mas as mãos eram insistentes. Um braço rodeou sua cintura, uns dedos se enroscaram em seus cabelos. Forçou a ficar aferrando-se com unhas e dentes a sua presa.

- Solte-o! Deixe-o! 

A voz era seca e autoritária, como uma lufada de vento frio. Kagome a reconheceu e parou de se esforçar contra as mãos que a afastavam. Quando a colocaram no chão e ela levantou os olhos para vê-lo, um nome veio a sua mente. Sesshoumaru. Seu nome era Sesshoumaru. Olhou-lhe fixamente com expressão enfurecida, ressentida por ter sido arrancada se sua presa, mas obediente.

Inuyasha estava saindo do chão, com o pescoço vermelho de sangue que também corria por sua camisa. Kagome lambeu os lábios, sentindo uma pulsada parecida com uma retorção de fome, mas que parecia provir de cada fibra de seu ser. Voltou a ficar enjoada.

-Eu acho – disse Sesshoumaru – que você disse que ela estava morta.

Olhava Inuyasha, que estava ainda mais pálido que antes, se é que isso era possível.

Aquele rosto branco estava cheio de infinito desespero.

- Olhe-a – foi tudo que ele disse. 

Uma mão sujeitou o queixo de Kagome, levantando seu rosto para cima. Ela devolveu diretamente a olhada dos olhos escuros entrecerrados de Sesshoumaru. Logo, largos e finos dedos tocaram seus lábios, sondando entre eles. Instintivamente, Kagome tentou morder, mas não muito forte. O dedo de Sesshoumaru localizou a afiada curva de uma presa e Kagome a mordeu, dando um mordisco parecido com o de um gatinho. 

O rosto de Sesshoumaru era inexpressivo, a olhada dura. 

- Sabe onde está? – perguntou. 

Kagome olhou ao seu redor. Árvores. 

- No bosque – disse com desconsideração, voltando a olhá-lo.

- E quem é esse? 

Ela seguiu a direção que indicava seu dedo. 

- Inuyasha – respondeu com indiferença. – Seu irmão. 

- E quem sou eu? Sabe quem eu sou? 

Ela sorriu, mostrando seus dentes afiados. 

- Claro que sei. Você é Sesshoumaru, e eu te amo.

**N/A: Oi pessoal, e agora que a Kagome se esqueceu do Inuyasha? Acabei de achar a continuação da quatrilogia: Diários do Vampiro – O Retorno: Anoitecer e já comecei a ler!**

**Respostas as Reviews da fic passada:**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Sim, aquele foi o ultimo cap.**

**Ela virou vampira depois de morrer.**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima. o/**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

Capitulo 2

A voz de Inuyasha era tranqüilamente selvagem.

- Era isso que queria, não era, Sesshoumaru? E agora o tem. Tinha que transformá-la em uma de nós, como você. Não foi suficiente só matá-la.

Sesshoumaru não afastou a vista dele. Estava olhando Kagome intensamente através dos olhos encobertos, ainda de joelhos segurando seu queixo.

- É a terceira vez que diz isso e estou começando a me cansar disso – comentou levemente. Despenteado, com pouco fôlego, ainda assim se encontrava consciente, sob controle. – Kagome, por acaso eu matei você?

- É claro que não – disse Kagome, entrelaçando seus dedos na mão livre. Estava começando a ficar impaciente. De todo modo, do que estavam falando? Ninguém havia sido assassinado. 

- Nunca pensei que fosse um mentiroso – disse Inuyasha a Sesshoumaru, a amargura de sua voz não mudou. – Pensei em quase todas as outras coisas, mas não isso. Nunca escutei antes você mesmo se encobrir.

- Em um minuto mais – disse Sesshoumaru – vou perder meu temperamento.

- Que mais pode me fazer? - disse Inuyasha em resposta. - Me matar seria uma misericórdia.

- Minha misericórdia acabou há um século – disse Sesshoumaru em voz alta. Finalmente soltou o queixo de Kagome. – O que se lembra de hoje? – perguntou a ela.

Kagome falou cansadamente, como uma criança recitando a lição tão odiada.

- Hoje foi do Dia do Fundador. - Flexionou seus dedos nele, ela olhou Sesshoumaru. Era o máximo que podia recordar por si mesma, mas não era o suficiente. Com esforço, tratou de se lembrar de algo mais.

- Havia alguém no refeitório... Ayame – ela lhe ofereceu o nome, satisfeita. – Ela ia ler meu diário na frente de todos, e isso era ruim por que... – Kagome se fundiu com suas memórias e se perdeu. – Não lembro porque, mas nós a enganamos – ela sorriu para ele cautelosamente, conspiratoriamente.

- Oh, o "fizemos", não é mesmo?

- Sim. E o tomaste dela. Fizeste por mim. – Os dedos de sua mão livre se deslizaram por baixo de sua jaqueta, buscando a dura quina quadrada de seu livro. – Porque você me ama – disse ela, encontrando-o e o arranhando timidamente. – Você me ama, não é mesmo?

Houve um som tênue no centro da clareira. Kagome se virou e viu que Inuyasha havia virado seu rosto.

- Kagome, o que aconteceu depois? – a voz de Sesshoumaru a trouxe de volta.

- Depois? Depois tia Kaede começou a discutir comigo. – Kagome repensou nisso por um momento e finalmente se deu de ombros. – Sobre... Algo. Aborreci-me. Ela não é minha mãe. Ela não pode me dizer o que fazer.

A voz de Sesshoumaru era seca.

- Não acredito que isso vá ser um problema agora. O que mais?

Kagome suspirou pesadamente.

- Depois fui para o carro de Kouga. – Ela mencionou o nome reflexivamente, passando sua língua pelo canino. Nos olhos de sua mente, ela viu um rosto atraente, cabelos negro, ombros largos. – Kouga.

- E aonde foi no carro de Kouga?

- A ponte Wickery – disse Inuyasha, virando para eles. Seus olhos estavam desolados.

- Não, não, a pensão – corrigiu Kagome irritada. – Ia esperar por... Hmm... Esqueci. De todos os modos, esperei ali. Então... Então a tempestade começou. Vento, chuva, tudo isso. Eu não gostava. Entrei no carro. Mas algo vinha atrás de mim.

- Alguém vinha atrás de você – disse Inuyasha, olhando Sesshoumaru.

- Algo – insistiu Kagome. Ela teve o suficiente de interrupções. – Vamos até o outro lado, só nós – disse a Sesshoumaru, se ajoelhando de tal maneira que seu rosto estivesse perto do dele.

- Em um minuto – disse ele. – Que tipo de coisa foi até você?

Ela retrocedeu, exasperada.

- Não sei que tipo de coisa! É algo que eu nunca tinha visto. Não como você ou Inuyasha. Era... – as imagens se despedaçaram através de sua mente. Névoa fluindo através do chão. O vento zunindo. Uma forma branca, enorme, observando-a como se fosse feito da neblina. Postando-se sobre ela como uma nuvem dirigida pelo vento. -Talvez fosse só parte da tempestade – disse ela. – Mas pensei que queria me machucar. Deixei aquele lugar. – Brincando com o zíper da jaqueta de couro de Sesshoumaru, ela sorriu secretamente e o olhou através de seus cílios.

Pela primeira vez, o rosto de Sesshoumaru demonstrou emoções. Seus lábios se retorceram em uma careta.

- E você se foi.

- Sim. Lembro que... Alguém... Disse-me algo sobre água corrente. Coisas ruins não podem cruzá-la. Então que dirigi até Drowning Creek, através da ponte. E então... – ela duvidou, franzindo o cenho, tratando de encontrar uma sólida lembrança na nova confusão. Água, ela se lembrava de água. E alguém gritando. Mas nada mais. – Então o cruzei. – Ela concluiu no fim, brilhantemente. – Devo ter feito já que estou aqui. E isso é tudo. Podemos ir agora?

Sesshoumaru não lhe respondeu.

- O carro ainda está no rio – disse Inuyasha. Ele e Sesshoumaru se olharam entre eles como dois adultos tendo uma discussão sobre a cabeça de uma criança incompreendida, suas hostilidades foram suspensas por um momento. Kagome sentiu aumentar sua raiva. Ela abriu a boca, mas Inuyasha continuou. – Rin, Sango e eu o encontramos. Fui para debaixo d'água e o vi, mas para então...

- Para então o que? – Kagome continuou.

Os lábios de Sesshoumaru se curvaram simuladamente.

- E você se rendeu diante dela? Você de todas as pessoas, devia ter pensado no que aconteceria. Ou a idéia era tão repugnante para você que sequer a considerou? Você preferia que ela estivesse realmente morta?

- Não tinha pulso nem respiração! – gritou Inuyasha. – E ela nunca teve sangue o suficiente para transformá-la! – seus olhos se endureceram. – Não de mim, pelo menos.

Kagome abriu a boca de novo, mas Sesshoumaru pousou o dedo nela para mantê-la calada. E disse sem problemas:

- E esse é o problema agora. Ou é tão cego para ver isso agora, também? Disse-me que veio por ela; olhe você mesmo para ela agora. Está em choque, irracional. Oh, sim, até eu admito – se deteve para mostrar um sorriso cego antes de continuar. – É mais do que a confusão normal depois da transformação. Ela precisa de sangue, sangue humano, ou seu corpo não terá força para terminar a transformação. Ela morrerá.

A quem você se refere como irracional? Kagome pensou indignada.

- Estou bem – disse ela ao redor dos dedos de Sesshoumaru. – Estou cansada, isso é tudo. Ia dormir quando ouvi vocês brigando e vim para ajudá-lo. E você nem sequer me deixou matá-lo – ela terminou desgostosa.

- Sim, por que não deixou? – disse Inuyasha. Estava olhando Sesshoumaru como se pudesse criar uma sepultura através dele com seus olhos. Qualquer rastro de cooperação de sua parte havia desvanecido. – Era o mais fácil a se fazer.

Sesshoumaru se postou atrás dele, de maneira repentina e furiosa, sua própria animosidade fluindo para se encontrar com a de Inuyasha. Respirava rápida e ligeiramente.

- Talvez não me agradem as coisas fáceis – ele chiou. Então ele pareceu ganhar controle de si mesmo uma vez mais. Seus lábios se curvaram em irritação, e acrescentou. – Coloque desta maneira, meu querido irmão: Se alguém terá a satisfação de matá-lo, esse alguém serei eu. Ninguém mais. Planejo terminar o serviço por mim mesmo. E é algo em que sou muito bom, acredite.

- Já nos mostrou – disse Inuyasha calidamente, como se cada palavra o adoecesse.

- Mas esta – disse Sesshoumaru, virando para Kagome com os olhos brilhantes – eu não matei. Por que deveria? Podia tê-la transforma no momento que eu quisesse.

- Talvez porque ela acabasse de se comprometer em casamento com alguém.

Sesshoumaru levantou a mão de Kagome, ainda enrolada com a sua. No terceiro dedo um anel de outro brilhou, com uma profunda pedra azul. Kagome o observou, recordando vagamente tê-lo visto antes. Então se encolheu de ombros e se inclinou até Sesshoumaru cansadamente.

- Bueno, agora – disse Sesshoumaru olhando para baixo dela –, isso não parece ser um problema, não é mesmo? Acho que ela deveria está agradecida de ter esquecido você – ele olhou Inuyasha com um sorriso desagradável. – Mas o encontraremos uma vez que ela ganhe consciência de si mesma. Podemos perguntar qual de nós ela escolherá. Ok?

Inuyasha sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Como é possível que você sugira isso? Depois do que aconteceu... – sua voz se cortou.

- Com Kikyou? Posso dizer se você não pode. Kikyou tomou uma decisão estúpida e ela pagou o preço por isso. Kagome é diferente, ela conhece sua própria mente. Mas não importa se concorda – acrescentou, ignorando a nova proposta de Inuyasha. – O fato é que ela está fraca agora e precisa de sangue. Vou fazer que ela o tenha e então procurarei quem fez isso a ela. Pode vir ou não, como preferir. – Se levantou, levantando Kagome com ele. – Vamos.

Kagome foi voluntariamente, agradecida por poder se mover. Os bosques estavam interessantes esta noite, nunca havia notado antes. As corujas mandavam seus tristes e aterradores prantos através das árvores e os ratos se escondiam longe de seus pés. O ar estava frio nos remendos, como se congelasse primeiro os vazios e profundos do bosque. Notou que era fácil se mover silenciosamente ao lado de Sesshoumaru através da folhas secas, era só questão se ser cuidadoso onde fosse pisar. Não olhou para trás para saber se Inuyasha os estava seguindo.

Reconheceu o lugar onde deixaram o bosque. Havia estado nesse lugar mais cedo. Agora, entretanto, havia um tipo de atividade frenética em andamento: luzes vermelhas e azuis brilhavam nos carros, projetores iluminavam as sombrias silhuetas escuras das pessoas. Kagome os olhou cuidadosamente. Vários eram familiares. Essa mulher, por exemplo, de rosto magro e olhos ansiosos – tia Kaede? E o homem alto ao lado dela, o noivo de tia Kaede, Myouga?

Deve haver alguém mais com eles, pensou Kagome. Um garoto de cabelo escuro como o de Kagome. Mas, por mais que tentou, não pôde conjurar nome algum.

As duas garotas abraçadas, paradas em um círculo de oficiais, lembro delas, pensou. A pequena de cabelo ruivo que chorava era Rin. A alta com cabelos escuros varridos, Sango.

- Mas ela não está na água – dizia Rin a um homem de uniforme. Sua voz tremia a beira da histeria. - Vimos Inuyasha sair. Já disse a vocês mais de cem vezes.

- E a deixaram aí com ele?

- Tivemos que deixá-lo. O temporal estava piorando e algo se aproximava...

- Esqueça isso – Sango a interrompeu. Ela soava ligeiramente mais calma que Rin. – Inuyasha disse que se ele tivesse que deixá-la, a deixaria debaixo dos salgueiros.

- E onde está Inuyasha agora? – perguntou outro oficial uniformizado.

- Não sabemos. Voltamos para ajudá-lo. Provavelmente nos seguiu. Mas sobre o que aconteceu com Kagome... – Rin se virou e cravou os ombros nos ombros de Sango.

Estavam aborrecidas comigo, lembrou Kagome. Que estúpido de sua parte. Posso deixar isso claro, de qualquer modo. Ela começou a seguir a luz, mas Sesshoumaru a impediu do regresso. Ela o olhou, ferida.

- Não dessa maneira. Escolhe quem quer e o atraímos para fora – disse.

- Quem eu queira para que?

- Para se alimentar, Kagome. É uma caçadora agora. Essas são suas presas.

Kagome pressionou sua língua contra um canino duvidosamente. Nada ali fora luzia como comida para ela. Entretanto, porque Sesshoumaru disse, se inclinou a lhe dar o beneficio da duvida.

- O que você escolher – disse obrigadamente.

Sesshoumaru inclinou sua cabeça para trás, os olhos se cerraram inspecionando a cena como um expert avaliando uma pintura.

- Bem, o que acha de um par de bons pára-médicos?

- Não – disse uma voz atrás deles.

Sesshoumaru observou levemente sobre seus ombros Inuyasha.

- Por que não?

- Porque já teve ataques demais. Talvez precise de sangue humano, mas ela não tem por que caçá-los.

O rosto de Inuyasha era cálido e hostil, mas havia um ar de determinação sombria nele.

- Há alguma outra maneira? – perguntou Sesshoumaru ironicamente.

- Você sabe que sim. Encontrar alguém que esteja disposto... Alguém que possa ser influenciado a estar disposto. Alguém que faria por Kagome e que seja o suficiente forte para manejar isso, mentalmente.

- E suponho que você saiba onde podemos encontrar tal pessoa de virtudes.

- A leve a escola. Encontrarei vocês lá – disse Inuyasha e desapareceu.

Deixou a atividade ainda em movimento, as luzes iluminando, as pessoas murmurando. Enquanto as deixavam, Kagome notou algo estranho. No meio do rio, iluminado por refletores, se encontrava um automóvel. Estava completamente submergido exceto pela parte dianteira que se encontrava atracado fora da água.

Que lugar tão bobo para se estacionar um carro, pensou ela, enquanto seguia Sesshoumaru de volta ao bosque. 

DdoV

Inuyasha começava a sentir de novo.

Doía. Pensou que passava de sentir dor, a sentir qualquer coisa. Quando tirou o corpo sem vida de Kagome da água escura, pensou que nada podia machucá-lo de novo porque nada podia se igualar aquele momento.

Estava errado.

Deteve-se e parou com seu braço bom encostado em um carro, cabisbaixo, respirando profundamente. Quando a neblina vermelha começou a se dissipar e pôde ver de novo, seguir adiante, mas a dor da queimadura no peito continuou sem diminuir nem um pouco. Pare de pensar nela, disse a si mesmo, sabendo que isso não serviria de nada.

Mas não estava realmente morta. Isso não contava para algo? Pensou que nunca voltaria a escutar sua voz de novo, a sentir sua pele...

E agora, quando ela o tocou, queria matá-lo.

Deteve-se de novo, enjoando-se, temeroso que fosse adoecer.

Vê-la dessa forma era uma tortura pior do que vê-la jazendo fria e morta. Talvez essa seja a razão porque Inuyasha a deixou viver. Talvez essa fosse à vingança de Sesshoumaru.

E talvez Inuyasha só devesse fazer o que havia planejado fazer depois de matar Sesshoumaru. Esperar até o amanhecer e tirar o anel de prata que os protegia da luz do sol. Parado, banhado no duro abraço daqueles raios até queimarem da sua carne até os ossos e acabasse a dor de uma vez por todas.

Mas sabia que não o faria. Enquanto Kagome caminhasse pela terra, nunca a deixaria. Mesmo que o odiasse, mesmo se ela amaldiçoasse seu espírito. Faria qualquer coisa que estivesse em suas mãos para mantê-la a salvo.

Inuyasha parou na pensão. Precisava se limpar antes de deixar que os humanos o vissem. Em seu quarto, limpou o sangue de seu rosto e de seu pescoço e examinou seu braço. O processo de cura havia começado e com concentração pôde acelerar o processo. Estava consumindo sua força com rapidez; a briga com seu irmão o havia debilitado. Mas isso era importante. Não devido à dor – notou timidamente – sim porque precisava se adaptar.

Sesshoumaru e Kagome esperavam fora da escola. Pôde sentir a impaciência de seu irmão e a nova presença de Kagome na escuridão.

- É melhor que isso funcione – disse Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha não disse nada. O auditório da escola era outro centro de comoção. As pessoas pareciam ter desfrutado o baile do Dia do Fundador; de fato, aqueles que permaneciam através da tempestade se encontravam postados nos arredores ou em pequenos grupos conversando. Inuyasha olhou na porta, buscando com sua mente uma presença em particular.

O havia encontrado. Uma cabeça negra estava sentada em uma mesa no canto.  
Kouga.

Kouga continuou de frente e olhou ao redor, confuso. Inuyasha o convidou a sair.

Precisava de ar fresco, pensou, insinuando a sugestão no subconsciente de Kouga. Sente a necessidade de sair por um momento.

Para Sesshoumaru, parado invisível justamente atrás da luz, ele disse: "_leve-a a escola, a sala de fotografia. Ela sabe onde é. Não se mostrem até que eu os diga_". Então retrocedeu e esperou que Kouga aparecesse.

Kouga saiu seu rosto desenhado voltado para o céu sem lua. Começou violentamente quando Inuyasha começou a falar.

- Inuyasha! Está aqui! – desespero, esperança e horror começava a dominar seu rosto. Correu até Inuyasha. – Eles a... A trouxeram de volta? Há alguma notícia?

- O que ouviu exatamente?

Kouga o observou por um momento antes de responder.

- Rin e Sango vieram dizendo que Kagome havia ido a ponte Wickery em meu carro. Disse que ela... – pausou um momento e soltou – Inuyasha não é verdade, é? – seus olhos começavam a umedecer.

Inuyasha olhou para o outro lado.

- Oh, Deus – disse Kouga com dificuldade. Virou de costas para Inuyasha, pressionando a palmas de suas mãos contra seus olhos. – Não posso acreditar. Não é verdade. Não pode ser verdade.

- Kouga... – tocou o ombro do garoto.

- Sinto muito – a voz de Kouga era áspera e rude. – Deve estar atravessando um inferno e aqui estou eu, piorando as coisas.

Mas do que imagina, pensou Inuyasha, sua mão se afastou. Veio com a intenção de usar seus poderes para persuadir Kouga. Agora isso era impossível. Não podia fazê-lo, não a seu primeiro e único amigo humano que havia tido naquele lugar.

Sua outra única opção era dizer a verdade a Kouga. Deixar que Kouga tomasse sua própria decisão, que soubesse tudo a respeito.

- Se houvesse algo que pudesse fazer por Kagome neste momento – disse -, você faria?  
Matt estava muito perdido em suas emoções para perguntar que tipo de pergunta estúpida era essa.

-Qualquer coisa – disse quase com raiva, cobrindo com sua manga seus olhos. – Faria qualquer coisa por ela.

Olhou para Inuyasha com algo de desafio. Sua respiração tremia.

Ótimo! , pensou Inuyasha, sentindo o repentino profundo abismo em seu estômago. Ganhou uma viagem para a Zona do Crepúsculo.

- Vem comigo – disse. – Tenho uma coisa para te amostrar.

**N/A: Oi gente, não vou escrever muito hoje vim avisar que, como vai ter o Círio da Nossa Senhora de Nazaré acho que alguém já teve ter ouvido falar...Bem meu pai pediu para minha mãe para eu passar de sábado até quarta de manha para ficar com ele, e eu tenho a nítida impressão que vou ficar sem um PC até lá **** ,então não poderei postar o 3º, 4º, 5º e 6º capítulos. Então só postarei quando chegar da escola lá pelo inicio da noite irei postar sem falta! ;)**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Você adora quase tudo menos as provas e algumas coisas que não me lembro agora.**

**Umas palavras? Não precisa fazer tanto escândalo por causa disso!**

**O Sesshy é o Sesshy! Ninguém se compara a ele e nem chega aos pés.**

**PS: *colocando óculos de profª * Porque na renascença a posição social do Inuyasha em que ele estava era a mais alta de todas; o que quer dizer que ele pertencia a nobreza e agora ele não pertence mais. É melhor eu terminar por aqui por que acho que de tanto ler os livros de historia ficou na cabeça. ;)**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**É consegui é uma maravilha! **

**Não fique em choque por que ainda não é a hora. ;)**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

Capitulo três

Kagome e Sesshoumaru aguardavam na sala escura. Inuyasha pôde sentir sua presença no pequeno anexo enquanto abria a porta da sala de fotografia que estava aberta e deixava Kouga entrar.

- Pensei que estas portas devessem estar fechadas – disse Kouga enquanto Inuyasha ligava o interruptor que acendi a luz.

- Estavam. – disse Inuyasha. Não sabia o que mais dizer para preparar Kouga para o que viria. Nunca antes havia revelado tão deliberadamente para um humano.

Deteve-se, quieto, até que Kouga virou e o olhou. A sala de aula era fria e silenciosa e o ar parecia pesado. Enquanto o momento se aproximava, viu a expressão de Kouga mudar lentamente de uma expressão desconcertante de dor a uma de moléstia.

- Não estou entendendo. – disse Kouga.

- Sei que você não entende. – foi até Kouga, tirou de propósito as barreiras que ocultavam seus poderes à percepção humana. Viu a reação no rosto de Kouga enquanto a moléstia se fundia em medo. Kouga falava e sacudia a cabeça, sua respiração começava a acelerar.

- Mas o que... – disse, sua voz se agravava.

- Possivelmente há um monte de coisas que deve estar pensando sobre mim – disse Inuyasha. – O porquê uso óculos escuros fortes. Porque não como. Por que meus reflexos são tão rápidos.

Kouga tinha suas costas contra o quadro negro agora. Sua garganta se fechou como se estivesse tragando. Inuyasha, com seus sentidos de predador, pôde escutar o coração de Kouga palpitar deliberadamente.

- Não – disse Kouga.

- Devia ter adivinhado, devia ter perguntado a você mesmo o que me fazia tão diferente de todos os outros.

- Não. Quero dizer... Não importa. Mantenho-me fora das coisas que não são da minha importância.

Kouga se dirigia a porta, seus olhos se cravaram nela em um movimento vagamente perceptível.

- Não faça isso, Kouga. Não quero machucar você, mas não pode ir agora.

Ele pôde sentir vagamente a necessidade de liberar a emanação de Kagome às escondidas. _Espera_, disse a ela.

Kouga se manteve quieto, renunciando qualquer tentativa de se afastar.

- Se quer me assustar, já conseguiu – disse em voz baixa. – O que você quer mais?

_Agora_, Inuyasha disse a Kagome. Disse a Kouga:

- Vire.

Kouga virou. E sufocou um grito.

Kagome se manteve ali, mas não a Kagome da tarde, quando Kouga a viu pela última vez. Agora seus pés estavam descalços debaixo da bainha de seu longo vestido. As finas pregas do vestido branco que ela carregava se endureceram como cristais de gelo que brilhavam na luz. Sua pele, sempre linda, aparentava um brilho invernal e seu cabelo negro parecia sobreposto por um brilho prateado. Mas a verdadeira diferença estava em seu rosto. Esses olhos de cor azul profundo estavam fechados profundamente, praticamente com um aspecto dorminhoco e mesmo assim pareciam despertos de maneira pouco natural. E uma olhada de pretensão sensual e ansiedade se fez ao redor de seus lábios. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca havia sido em sua vida, mas era uma beleza aterradora.

Enquanto Kouga olhava, paralizando, a rosada língua de Kagome lambeu os lábios.

- Kouga. – disse, persistindo sobre a primeira consoante do nome. Logo sorriu.

Inuyasha ouviu a respiração interna incrédula de Kouga e o soluço próximo quando finalmente se afastou dele.

_Está bem_, disse, enviando um pensamento a Kouga em um aumento de Poder. Enquanto Kouga se aproximava bobamente dele, com os olhos abertos em choque, acrescentou:

- Então agora você sabe.

A expressão de Kouga dizia que ele não queria saber, e Inuyasha pôde ver a reação em seu rosto. Sesshoumaru deu um passo para fora junto a Kagome e se moveram um pouco para a direita, acrescentando sua presença a carregada atmosfera da sala.  
Kouga estava rodeado. Os três se fecharam ao redor dele, inumanamente bonitos, inatamente ameaçadores.

Inuyasha pôde cheirar o medo de Kouga. Era o medo desamparado de um coelho para a raposa, de um rato para a coruja. E Kouga estava certo de ter medo. Eles eram os caçadores e ele era a presa. Seu trabalho na vida era matá-lo.

E justamente agora os instintos estavam saindo do controle. Os instintos de Kouga lhe diziam para se assustar e correr, e eram reflexos disparados na mente de Inuyasha. Quando a presa corre, o predador o caça, simples assim. Os três predadores foram apresentados, um segundo, e Inuyasha sentiu que não poderia ser responsável das conseqüências se Kouga corresse desesperadamente.

- Não queremos machucá-lo - disse a Kouga. - É Kagome quem precisa de você, e o que precisa não o deixará permanentemente prejudicado. Nem sequer terá que o machucar, Kouga. - Mas os músculos de Kouga permaneciam tensos como se fosse escapar e Inuyasha se deu conta que os três o estavam acercando, movendo-se cada vez mais perto, prontos para impedir qualquer escape.

- Você disse que faria qualquer coisa por Kagome. - recordou a Kouga desesperadamente e viu que tomou uma decisão.

Kouga liberou sua respiração, a tensão se drenou de seu corpo.

- Tem razão, eu disse – sussurrou. Visivelmente se abraçou antes de continuar. – Do que precisa?

Kagome se inclinou para frente e pousou um dedo no pescoço de Kouga, marcando o caminho da artéria.

- Não essa – disse Stefan rapidamente. – Você não quer matá-lo. Diga Sesshoumaru – acrescentou quando Sesshoumaru não fez nenhum esforço para impedir. - Diga.

- Tente aqui ou aqui. – Sesshoumaru apontou com clinica eficiência, sustentando o queixo de Kouga para cima. Era o suficientemente forte para que Kouga não pudesse romper o toque e Inuyasha sentiu ressurgir o pânico.

- Confia em mim, Kouga. - Se moveu para trás do corpo humano. - Mas tem que ser sua decisão. - terminou, lavado repentinamente em compaixão. - Pode mudar de opinião.

Kouga duvidou e então falou entre dentes:

- Não. Ainda quero ajudá-la. Quero ajudar você, Kagome.

- Kouga – sussurrou, os olhos azuis como um fio de diamante se pousaram sobre ele. Então mudou a vista para sua garganta até seus lábios parcialmente faminta. Não havia sinal de incerteza como que ela demonstrou quando Sesshoumaru lhe sugeriu para se alimentar de pára-médicos. – Kouga – sorriu de novo e então o golpeou como uma ave caçadora.

Enquanto Kouga trabalhava para relaxar, uma ajuda inesperada veio de Kagome, que irradiava pensamentos cálidos e felizes de um filhote de lobo sendo alimentado. Obteve a técnica de mordida correta na primeira tentativa e se encheu de orgulho inocente e com crescente satisfação enquanto as pulsadas afiadas de fome cessavam. E com apreciação por Kouga, Inuyasha se deu conta, com um repentino choque de ciúmes. Ela não odiava Kouga nem queria matá-lo, porque não aparentava nenhum risco a Sesshoumaru. Era aficionada por Kouga.

Inuyasha a deixou tomar o necessário enquanto fosse seguro para Kouga e então interveio. - É o suficiente, Kagome. Você não quer machucá-lo. - Mas teve que tomar os esforços dele, Sesshoumaru, e um tonto Kouga para tirá-la de sua presa.

- Ela precisa descansar. – disse Sesshoumaru. – A levarei a algum lugar onde fique segura. – Não estava perguntando a Inuyasha, estava anunciando.

Enquanto se afastavam, sua voz mental acrescentou, para os ouvidos de Inuyasha:

_Ainda não me esqueci da maneira em que me atacou irmão. Falaremos disso depois_.

Inuyasha o olhou. Notou como os olhos de Kagome permaneciam sob Sesshoumaru, como o seguia sem perguntar nada. Mas agora estava fora de perigo; o sangue de Kouga havia lhe dado a força que precisava. Isso era tudo do que Inuyasha tinha que fazer, e disse a si mesmo que era tudo o que importava.

Virou para observar a expressão atordoada de Kouga. O garoto humano se afundou em uma das cadeiras de plástico e ficou olhando para frente.

Então seus olhos alcançaram os de Inuyasha e se observaram mutuamente de uma maneira lúgubre.

- Então – disse Kouga – agora eu sei. – sacudiu sua cabeça virando-a de maneira discreta. – Mas ainda não posso acreditar. – murmurou. Seus dedos pressionaram cautelosamente o lado do pescoço e se sacudiu de dor. – Esse cara... Sesshoumaru. Quem é ele?

- Meu irmão mais velho. – disse Inuyasha sem emoção. – Como sabe o nome dele?

- Estava na casa de Kagome semana passada. O gato brigou com ele. – Kouga se deteve, recordando algo claramente. – E Rin teve algum tipo de desajuste psíquico.

- Teve uma premonição? O que ela disse?

- Ela disse... Ela disse que a morte estava na casa.

Inuyasha ficou observando a porta por onde Sesshoumaru e Kagome haviam passado.

- Estava certa.

- Inuyasha, o que está acontecendo? – um tom de apelação entrou na voz de Kouga. – Continuo sem entender. O que aconteceu com Kagome? Vai ser assim para sempre? Não há nada que se possa fazer a respeito?

- Ser como? – disse Inuyasha brutalmente. – Desorientada? Um vampiro?

Kouga olhou para um lado.

- Ambos.

- Primeiro, ela ficará mais racional agora que se alimentou. É isso que Sesshoumaru pensa de qualquer forma. Por outro lado, só há uma coisa que se pode fazer para mudar sua condição. – Enquanto os olhos de Kouga se abriram com esperança esboçada, Inuyasha continuou. – Pode pegar uma estaca de madeira e cravá-la em seu coração. Então ela já não será uma vampira nunca mais. Simplesmente estará morta.

Kouga se levantou e foi para a janela.

- Não poderá matá-la, entretanto, por que isso já passou. Se afogou no rio, Kouga. Mas devido à quantidade de sangue suficiente de mim... – pausou para clarear sua voz – E, ainda, por meu irmão, ela se transformou em vez de morrer. Despertou como uma caçadora, como nós. Isso será tudo que ela será agora.

Ainda de costas, Kouga respondeu:

- Sempre soube que havia algo de diferente em você. Disse a mim mesmo que era simplesmente porque era de outro continente – sacudiu sua cabeça de novo em auto-desprezo. – Mas, dentro de mim sabia que era algo mais. E algo me dizia para continuar confiando em você. E foi o que eu fiz.

- Como quando foi comigo para conseguir verbena.

- Sim. Como isso. – Acrescentou. – Pode me dizer agora para que diabos era?

- Para a proteção de Kagome. Queria manter Sesshoumaru longe dela. Mas parece que isso não era o que ela queria - não pôde esconder a dor, a crua traição, em sua voz.

Kouga virou.

- Não a julgue antes de saber tudo o que aconteceu, Inuyasha. É algo que eu aprendi.

Inuyasha estava assustado; então lhe mostrou um pequeno sorriso sem graça. Como o par de Kagome, ele e Kouga estavam na mesma posição agora. Perguntou-se se seria tão legal quanto Kouga tinha sido. Levar sua derrota como um cavalheiro.

Não pensou assim.

Fora, um som começou a soar. Era inaudível aos ouvidos humanos e Inuyasha quase o ignorou até que as palavras penetraram em sua consciência.

Então se lembrou do que havia feito na escola há apenas algumas horas. Até agora, havia esquecido tudo sobre Bankotsu Smallwood e seus rudes amigos.

Agora sua memória voltava; vingança e horror fecharam sua garganta. Havia estado fora de sua mente por causa da dor sobre Kagome e sua razão se escapara pela pressão.

Mas essa não era a desculpa para o que havia feito. Estavam todos mortos? Teria ele, quem jurara há muito tempo não voltar a matar ninguém, assassinado três pessoas nesse dia?

- Inuyasha, espera. Aonde vai?

Como não respondeu Kouga o seguiu, quase correndo para alcançá-lo, fora do edifício principal da escola havia o piso escuro. Do outro lado do campo, o Sr. Shelby estava parado na cabana Quonset.

O rosto do zelador estava cinza e coberta de líneas de horror. Parecia que tentava gritar, mas só um pequeno gemido saiu de sua boca. Usando o cotovelo para abrir espaço, Inuyasha olhou a sala e teve um curioso sentimento de déjà vu.

Parecia a sala do Carniceiro Louco da Casa Amaldiçoada. Exceto que isto não era uma montagem feita para os visitantes. Era real.

Os corpos estavam espalhados por todos os lados, em meio a fragmentos de madeira e vidro da janela quebrada. Toda a superfície visível estava coberta por sangue marrom e sinistro enquanto secava. E uma olhada nos corpos revelava o porquê: cada um deles tinha um par de lívidas feridas púrpuras em seus pescoços. Exceto por Ayame: seu pescoço não tinha marcas, mas seus olhos estavam brancos e observando.

Atrás de Inuyasha, Kouga estava hiperventilando.

- Inuyasha, Kagome não... Ela não...

- Silêncio – respondeu Inuyasha bruscamente. Olhou de novo o Sr. Shelby, mas o zelador havia tropeçado no carrinho de vassouras e panos e estava inclinado sobre ele. O vidro grunhia debaixo dos pés de Inuyasha enquanto cruzava o piso para se inclinar sobre Bankotsu.

Não estava morto. Um sentimento de alivio explodiu em Inuyasha quando se deu conta. O peito de Bankotsu se movia debilmente e quando Inuyasha levantou a cabeça do garoto seus olhos se abriram um pouco, cristalinos e sem vista.

- _Você não se lembra de nada_. - disse Inuyasha mentalmente. Mesmo tendo dito, se perguntou por que se importava. Deveria deixar Fell's Church, cortá-lo todo agora e nunca mais voltar.

Mas não podia. Não enquanto Kagome estivesse ali.

Reuniu a mente inconsciente do resto das vitimas dentro da sua mente e os disse o mesmo, alimentando no mais profundo de seus cérebros. Não recordavam quem os atacou. A noite anterior estava completamente em branco.

Enquanto fazia, sentiu seus Poderes mentais tremerem como músculos cansados. Estava perto do esgotamento.

Fora, o Sr. Shelby encontrou por fim sua voz e estava gritando. Cansado, Inuyasha deixou cair à cabeça através de seus dedos de volta ao piso e virou.

Os lábios de Kouga estavam contraídos para dentro, seu nariz se queimava, como se tivesse cheirado algo desagradável. Seus olhos eram os olhos de um estranho.

- Kagome não pode. – sussurrou. – Você o fez.

- Silêncio. - Inuyasha o empurrou, passando por um lado até o agradável frio da noite, colocando distância entre ele e a sala, sentindo o ar frio em sua pele quente. Passos correndo pelas redondezas do refeitório lhe dizia que alguns humanos haviam ouvido por fim os gritos do zelador.

-Você o fez, não é mesmo? – Kouga havia seguido Inuyasha fora do campo. Sua voz dizia que tentava entende-lo.

Inuyasha se virou para ele.

- Sim, o fiz – grunhiu. Olhava Kouga até embaixo sem ocultar nenhuma de suas ameaças de aborrecimento em seu rosto. – Eu disse a você, Kouga, somos caçadores. Assassinos. Vocês são as ovelhas, nós somos os lobos. E Bankotsu estava pedindo por isso cada dia desde que cheguei.

- Pedindo por um soco na cara, sim. Como se não tivesse feito isso antes. Mas... Isso? – Kouga cessou seu passo, olhando nos olhos de Inuyasha, sem medo. Tinha coragem psíquica; tinha que admitir isso. – E nem sequer sente pena? Nem sequer se arrepende disso?

- Por que deveria? – disse Inuyasha friamente, vagamente. – Você se arrepende quando como bistecas demais? Sente pena da vaca? – pôde observar a olhada de incredibilidade doente e o pressionou, levando a dor em seu peito mais profundamente. Era melhor que Kouga se mantivesse afastado nesses momentos, muito afastado. Ou Kouga poderia terminar como aqueles corpos na cabana de Quonset. – Sou o que sou Kouga. E se não pode lidar com isso, deveria se manter fora.

Kouga se manteve de frente para ele por um momento, a incredibilidade doente se transformou lentamente em desilusão doente. Os músculos ao redor de sua mandíbula se destacaram. Então, sem dizer uma palavra, virou os calcanhares e se afastou caminhando. 

Kagome estava no cemitério.

Sesshoumaru a havia deixado ali, exaltando que ela deveria ficar ali até que ele voltasse. Entretanto, não queria ficar sentada. Sentia-se cansada, mas não realmente com sono e o novo sangue a afetava como um relâmpago de cafeína. Queria sair e explorar.

O cemitério estava cheio de atividade apesar de que não havia humanos á vista. Uma raposa observava sigilosamente pelas sombras através do caminho do rio. Pequenos roedores caminhavam nos túneis embaixo o longo e frondoso pasto ao redor das lapides, guinchando e correndo. Uma coruja voava quase silenciosamente através da velha igreja onde cantava em um campanário um misterioso grito.

Kagome se levantou e o seguiu. Isso era muito melhor do que se esconder no pasto como um rato ou um roedor. Olhou ao redor da velha igreja interessada usando seus afiados sentidos para examiná-la. A maior parte do teto havia se desprendido e só três muros estavam de pé, mas o campanário se mantinha como um monumento entre os escombros.

Em um lado estava a tumba de Thomas e Honoria Fell, como um longo caixão. Kagome olhava com seriedade por baixo dentro dos rostos de mármore da tampa de suas estatuas. Permaneciam em tranqüilo repouso, seus olhos fechados, suas mãos fechadas ao redor de seus peitos. Thomas Fell parecia sério e um pouco inconformado, mas Honoria parecia totalmente triste. Kagome pensou de maneira perdida em seus próprios pais, repousando lado a lado no moderno cemitério.

_Irei para casa, é para lá aonde vou_, pensou. Tinha se lembrado do lugar. Podia desenhá-lo agora: seu bonito quarto com cortinas azuis e moveis de madeira cor cereja e sua pequena lareira. E algo importante debaixo do piso de seu closet.

Encontrou seu caminho na Rua Maple pelo instinto que corria profundamente por sua memória, deixando que seus pés a guiassem. Era uma casa velha, muito velha, com um grande pórtico e grandes janelas na frente. O carro de Myouga estava estacionado na entrada.

Kagome caminhou até a porta principal e então se deteve. Havia uma razão pela qual as pessoas não deviam vê-la, apesar de que não podia se lembrar qual era o motivo no momento. Duvidou e então subiu agilmente a árvores de galhos até a janela de seu quarto.

Mas não ia ser capaz de entrar sem ser notada. Uma mulher estava sentada na cama com o quimono de seda vermelha de Kagome em sua volta, olhando-o. A tia Kaede. Myouga estava parado no vestíbulo, falando com ela. Kagome notou que podia escutar o murmúrio de vozes mesmo através do vidro.

-... fora amanhã de novo – estava dizendo. – Enquanto não há tempestade. Irão atrás a cada centímetro do bosque e a encontrarão, Kaede. Você vai ver. – A tia Kaede não disse nada e continuava soando cada vez mais desesperada. – Não podemos perder as esperanças, não importa o que as garotas digam...

- Não adianta Myou – tia Kaede havia levantado sua cabeça finalmente e seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas secos. – Não adianta nada.

- Os esforços para o resgate? Não quero vê-la falando desse jeito – se sentou ao lado dela.

- Não, não é só isso... Apesar do que sei, no coração, eu sei que não vamos encontrá-la viva. Refiro-me... Tudo. Nós. O que aconteceu foi nossa culpa...

- Não é verdade. Foi um acidente muito horrível.

- Sim, mas a deixamos passar. Se não houvéssemos sido tão duros com ela, nunca teria dirigido só nem tinha ultrapassado a tempestade. Não, Myou, não tente me calar; quero que me escute. – Tia Kaede tomou um profundo suspiro e continuou. – Tampouco foi só hoje. Kagome estava tendo problemas já faz muito tempo. Mas por estar preocupada comigo mesma – conosco – para lhe dar um pouco de atenção. Posso enxergar isso agora. E agora que Kagome... Se foi... Não quero que aconteça o mesmo com Souta.

- O que está dizendo?

- Estou dizendo que não posso em casar com você, não agora, como havíamos planejado. Talvez nunca – sem voltar a olhá-lo, disse suavemente. –Souta tem perdido tanto. Não quero que sinta que está me perdendo também.

- Ela não perderá você. Ao contrario, ela estará ganhando alguém mais, porque estarei aqui. Você sabe o que sinto por ela.

- Sinto muito, Myou, mas não consigo ver dessa maneira.

- Não pode estar falando sério. Depois de todo esse tempo que temos passado aqui... Depois de tudo que fizemos...

A voz de tia Kaede era drenada e implacável.

- Estou falando sério.

Empoleirada na janela, Kagome olhou Myouga curiosamente. Uma veia palpitava em seu rosto e ele estava avermelhado.

- Você se sentirá diferente amanhã.

- Não. Não é assim.

- Não estará pensando em...

- Eu estou pensando. Não me diga para mudar de idéia porque não vou mudar.

Por um instante Myouga olhou ao redor com incompreensiva frustração, então sua expressão se obscureceu. Quando falou, sua voz era ampla e fria.

- Entendo. Bom, se esta é a resposta final, então já estou indo.

- Myou – tia Kaede virou assustada, mas já estava fora da porta. Levantou-se, vacilante, como se não estivesse segura se deveria ir atrás dele ou não. Seus dedos se amassaram no material vermelho que estava segurando.

- Myou! – o chamou de novo, mais urgentemente, e se virou para jogar o quimono na cama de Kagome antes de ir atrás dele.

Mas no momento em que se virou, ficou boquiaberta, uma mão voou até sua boca. Seu corpo inteiro ficou rígido. Seus olhos se cravaram em Kagome através do prateado do painel de vidro. Por um longo momento, olharam uma a outra, sem nenhuma das duas se mover. A mão de tia Kaede se afastou da boca e começou a gritar.

**N/A: Oi gente, papai foi viajar então me deixou antes em casa, e não pude postar ontem por que meu primo dormiu no meu quarto e eu fui basicamente expulsa dele. ¬¬ Mas está ai mais um cap. para vocês.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**É com o próprio irmão DE NOVO! Eles não vão ficar muito felizes no final.**

**Sabe que eu nunca parei para pensar nisso?**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima. o/**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo quatro**

Algo puxou Kagome para longe da árvore e, uivando um protesto, ela caiu e ficou de pé como um gato. Seus joelhos atingiram o chão um segundo mais tarde e ficaram machucados.

Ela deu ré, os dedos fechados em garras para atacar quem quer que tivesse feito isso. Sesshoumaru deu um tapa em sua mão.

- Por que você me agarrou? - ela exigiu.

- Por que você não ficou onde eu te coloquei? - ele retrucou.

Eles olharam um para o outro, igualmente furiosos. Então Kagome se distraiu. A gritaria ainda continuava no andar de cima, aumentado agora pelas pancadas e batidas na janela. Sesshoumaru acotovelou-a contra a casa, onde eles não podiam ser vistos de cima.

- Vamos nos afastar desse barulho. - ele disse meticulosamente, olhando para cima. Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele pegou o braço dela. Kagome resistiu.

- Eu tenho que entrar lá!

- Você não pode. - Ele lhe lançou um sorriso de dentes arreganhados. - Eu quero dizer literalmente. Você _não pode_ entrar nessa casa. Você não foi convidada.

Momentariamente confusa, Kagome deixou-o rebocá-la por alguns passos. Então ela afundou seus calcanhares novamente.

- Mas eu preciso do meu diário!

- O quê?

- Está no armário, debaixo do piso de madeira. E eu preciso dele. Eu não posso dormir sem o meu diário. - Kagome não sabia por que ela estava fazendo tanto estardalhaço, mas parecia importante.

Sesshoumaru pareceu exasperado; então, seu rosto clareou. – Aqui. - ele disse calmamente, seus olhos cintilando. Ele retirou algo de sua jaqueta. - Pegue.

Kagome olhou sua oferta com desconfiança.

- É o seu diário, não é?

- Sim, mas é o meu velho. Eu quero o meu novo.

- Esse vai ter que servir, porque é tudo que você vai ganhar. Venha antes que eles acordem a vizinhança inteira. - Sua voz tinha ficado fria e comandadora novamente.

Kagome avaliou o livro que ele segurava. Era pequeno, com uma capa de veludo azul e um cadeado em latão. Talvez não a edição mais nova, mas era familiar a ela. Ela decidiu que era aceitável.

Ela deixou Sesshoumaru guiá-la para a noite.

Ela não perguntou para onde estavam indo. Ela não ligava muito. Mas ela reconheceu a casa na Avenida Magnólia; era onde Miroku Saltzman estava morando.

E foi Miroku que abriu a porta da frente, chamando Kagome e Sesshoumaru para dentro.

O professor de história parecia estranho, contudo, e não parecia realmente vê-los. Seus olhos estavam embaçados e moviam como um robô.

Kagome lambeu seus lábios.

- Não. - Sesshoumaru disse curtamente - Não é para morder esse. Há algo suspeito nele, mas você deve ficar segura o bastante na casa. Eu já dormi aqui antes. Aqui em cima. - Ele a guiou por um lance de escada para um ático com uma pequena janela. Estava lotado com objetos armazenados: trenós, esquis, uma rede. Bem no final, um velho colchão estava deitado no chão.

- Ele nem saberá que você está aqui de manhã. Deite-se. - Kagome obedeceu, assumindo uma posição que parecia natural para ela. Ela deitou de costas, mãos dobradas sobre o diário que ela segurava perto de seu peito.

Sesshoumaru derrubou uma peça de lanolina em cima dela, cobrindo seus pés nus.

- Vá dormir Kagome. - ele disse.

Ele inclinou-se sobre ela, e por um momento ela achou que ele iria... Fazer alguma coisa.

Seus pensamentos estavam desorganizados demais. Mas os noturnos olhos negros dele encheram sua visão. Então ele se afastou, e ela conseguiu respirar novamente. A melancolia do ático assentou sobre ela.

Seus olhos se fecharam e ela dormiu.

DdoV

Ela acordou lentamente, reunindo informação sobre onde ela estava pedaço por pedaço.

O ático de alguém, pelo que parecia. O que ela estava fazendo aqui?

Ratos ou camundongos estavam lutando em algum lugar entre as pilhas de objetos colgados por lanolina, mas o som não a incomodava.

O traço mais fraco da luz pálida aparecia nas beiradas da janela tapada. Kagome empurrou seu cobertor improvisado e levantou-se para investigar.

Era definitivamente o ático de alguém, e não o de alguém que ela conhecia. Ela sentia como se tivesse estado doente por um longo tempo e tivesse acabado de acordar de sua doença. Que dia é hoje? Ela se perguntou.

Ela conseguia ouvir vozes abaixo dela. Escada abaixo. Algo disse a ela para ser cuidadosa e silenciosa. Ela ficou com medo de fazer algum tipo de perturbação. Ela abriu a porta do ático calmamente sem fazer barulho e cuidadosamente desceu a escada. Olhando para baixo, ela conseguia ver a sala de estar. Ela a reconheceu; ela tinha sentado no otomano quando Miroku Saltzman tinha dado uma festa. Ela estava na casa dos Ramsey.

E Miroku Saltzman estava lá embaixo; ela conseguia ver o topo da cabeça cor de mármore negra dele.

A voz dele a estarreceu. Após um momento ela percebeu que era porque ele não soava estúpido ou idiota ou como Miroku geralmente soava na aula. Ele não estava fluindo uma tagarelice psicótica, tampouco. Ele estava falando fria e decisivamente com outros dois homens.

- Ela pode estar em qualquer lugar, até mesmo bem debaixo dos nossos narizes. Mais provável fora da cidade, contudo. Talvez na floresta.

- Por que na floresta? - disse um dos homens. Kagome conhecia essa voz, também, e aquele careca. Era o Sr. Newcastle, o diretor da escola.

- Lembrem-se, as primeiras duas vítimas foram achadas perto da floresta. - disse o outro homem.

Era o Dr. Feinberg? Kagome pensou. O que ele estava fazendo aqui? O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Não, é mais do que isso, - Miroku dizia. Os outros homens estavam escutando-o com respeito, até mesmo com deferência. - A floresta está conectada a isso. Eles podem ter um esconderijo lá, uma toca onde podem entrar se forem descobertos. Se houver um, eu acharei.

- Tem certeza? - disse o Dr. Feinberg.

- Tenho certeza. - Miroku disse brevemente.

- E é onde você acha que Kagome está. - disse o diretor. - Mas ela ficará lá? Ou ela voltará para a cidade?

- Eu não sei. - Miroku marchou alguns passos e pegou um livro de uma mesinha de centro, correndo seu dedão por ele distraidamente.

- Um jeito de descobrir é observar as amigas dela. Rin McCullough e aquela garota de cabelos escuros, Sango. As chances são de que elas serão as primeiras a verem-na. É assim que geralmente acontece.

- E uma vez que nós a tenhamos localizado? - Dr. Feinberg perguntou.

- Deixe isso comigo. - Miroku disse silenciosa e carrancudamente. Ele fechou o livro e o derrubou na mesinha de centro com um som perturbadoramente conclusivo.

O diretor espiou seu relógio. - É melhor eu ir andando; a cerimônia começa as dez. Presumo que ambos estarão lá? - Ele parou a caminho da porta e olhou para trás, sua postura irresoluta. - Miroku, espero que cuide disso. Quando eu te chamei, as coisas não tinham chegado a esse ponto. Agora eu estou começando a me perguntar–

- Eu consigo cuidar disso, Brian. Eu te disse; deixe comigo. Você prefereria ter a Robert E. Lee em todos os jornais, não apenas como cenário da tragédia, mas também como "A Escola Mal-Assombrada do Condado de Boone?" Um lugar de reunião para demônios? A escola onde os mortos-vivos andam? É esse o tipo de publicidade que você quer?

O Sr. Newcastle hesitou, mordendo seu lábio, então acenou, ainda parecendo infeliz. - Tudo bem, Miroku. Mas faça isso rápido e de forma limpa. Te verei na Igreja. - Ele saiu e o Dr. Feinberg o seguiu.

Miroku ficou de pé lá por algum tempo, aparentemente encarando o vazio. Por fim ele acenou uma vez e ele próprio saiu pela porta da frente.

Kagome lentamente arrastou-se de volta escada acima.

Agora, o que fora tudo isso? Ela se sentia confusa, como se estivesse flutuando livre no tempo e no espaço. Ela precisava saber que dia era, por que ela estava aqui, e por que ela se sentia tão assustada. Por que ela sentia tão intensamente que ninguém devia vê-la ou ouví-la por notá-la.

Olhando ao redor do ático, ela não viu nada que lhe daria alguma ajuda. Onde ela estava deitada havia apenas o colchão e a lanolina – e um livrinho azul.

Seu diário! Avidamente, ela o agarrou e o abriu, pulando as entradas.

Elas paravam no dia 17 de outubro; elas não ajudavam a descobrir a data de hoje. Mas enquanto ela olhava para a escrita, imagens formaram na sua mente, pendurando-se como pérolas para formar memórias. Fascinada, ela lentamente sentou-se no colchão. Ela folheou de volta para o começo e começou a ler sobre a vida de Kagome Higurashi.

Quando ela terminou, ela estava fraca com medo e terror. Pontos brilhantes dançaram e cintilaram perante seus olhos. Havia tanta dor naquelas páginas. Tantos esquemas, tantos segredos, tanta necessidade. Era a história de uma garota que se sentia perdida em sua própria cidade natal, em sua própria família. Que estivera procurando por... Algo, algo que ela nunca conseguia alcançar. Mas não foi isso que causava esse pânico palpitante em seu peito que drenava toda a energia de seu corpo. Não era por causa disso que ela sentia como se estivesse caindo mesmo estando sentada tão retamente quanto conseguia. O que causava o pânico era que ela se _lembrava_.

Ela se lembrava de tudo.

Da ponte, da água corrente. Do horror à medida que o ar deixava seus pulmões e não havia nada além de líquido para respirar. O jeito como tinha machucado. E o instante final quando tinha parado de machucar, quando tudo tinha parado. Quando tudo... Parara.

Ah, Inuyasha, eu estava tão assustada, ela pensou. E o mesmo medo estava dentro dela agora. Na floresta, como ela pôde ter se comportado daquela maneira com Inuyasha? Como ela pôde ter se esquecido dele, de tudo que ele significava para ela? O que a tinha feito agir dessa maneira?

Mas ela sabia. No centro de seu consciente, ela sabia. Ninguém levantava e andava de um afogamento assim. Ninguém levantava e andava viva.

Lentamente, ela levantou e foi olhar pela janela tapada. O painel escurecido de vidro agia como um espelho, jogando reflexos de volta a ela.

Não era o reflexo que ela vira em seu sonho, onde ela tinha percorrido um corredor de espelhos que pareciam ter vida própria. Não havia nada dissimulado ou cruel nesse rosto. Mesmo assim, estava sutilmente diferente do que ela estava acostumada a ver.

Havia um brilho pálido em sua pele e um vazio notável em seus olhos. Kagome tocou com as pontas dos dedos em seu pescoço, de ambos os lados. Foi onde Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru tinham ambos tomado seu sangue. Tinham realmente sido vezes o bastante, e ela tinha realmente tomado o bastante deles em troca?

Deve ter sido. E agora, pelo resto da sua vida, pelo resto da sua existência, ela teria que se alimentar como Inuyasha se alimentava. Ela teria que...

Ela afundou em seus joelhos, pressionando sua testa contra a madeira nua de uma parede. Eu não posso, ela pensou.

Ah, por favor, eu não posso; eu não posso.

Ela nunca havia sido muito religiosa. Mas das profundezas dela, seu horror estava fluindo, e cada partícula de seu ser juntou-se em um grito por ajuda. Ah, por favor, ela pensou. Ah, por favor, por favor, me ajude. Ela não pediu por nada específico; ela não conseguia reunir seus pensamentos tanto assim. Só: Ah, por favor, me ajude, ah, por favor, _por favor_.

Após um momento ela se levantou novamente.

Seu rosto ainda estava pálido, mas assustadoramente lindo como porcelana fina iluminada de dentro. Seus olhos ainda estavam manchados com sombras. Mas havia uma resolução neles.

Ela tinha que encontrar Inuyasha. Se houvesse alguma esperança para ela, ele saberia. E se não houvesse... Bem, ela precisava ainda mais dele. Não havia nenhum outro lugar que ela queria estar exceto com ele.

Ela fechou a porta do ático cuidadosamente atrás dele enquanto saia. Miroku Saltzman não podia descobrir seu esconderijo. Na parede, ela viu um calendário com os dias até 4 de dezembro riscados. Quatro dias desde a última noite de sábado. Ela tinha dormido por quatro dias.

Quando ela alcançou a porta da frente, ela se encolheu da luz do dia do lado de fora. Machucava.

Mesmo o céu estando tão nublado que chuva ou a neve pareciam iminentes, machucava os olhos dela. Ela teve que se forçar a deixar a segurança da casa, e então ela sentiu uma paranóia torturante sobre ficar exposta do lado de fora. Ela escapou ao lado de cercas, ficando próxima a árvores, pronta para derreter nas sombras. Ela própria se sentia como uma sombra – ou um fantasma, com o longo vestido branco de Honoria Fell. Ela deixaria qualquer um que a visse de cabelos em pé.

Mas toda sua circunspecção pareceu um desperdício. Não havia ninguém nas ruas para vê-la; a cidade podia ter sido abandonada. Ela passou por casas aparentemente desertas, jardins abandonados, lojas fechadas. Logo em seguida ela viu carros estacionados alinhando a rua, mas eles estavam vazios, também.

E então ela viu uma forma contra o céu que a fez parar de andar. Um campanário, branco contra as pesadas nuvens escuras. As pernas de Kagome tremeram enquanto ela se forçou a deslizar para mais perto do edifício. Ela conhecera essa Igreja por toda a sua vida; ela tinha visto a cruz gravada naquela parede mil vezes. Mas agora que ela se aproximava dela era como se um animal preso fosse se soltar e mordê-la. Ela pressionou uma mão na parede de pedra e escorregou-a para cada vez mais perto do símbolo entalhado.

Quando seus dedos esticados tocaram o braço da cruz, seus olhos se encheram e sua garganta doeu. Ela deixou sua mão deslizar por ela até que cobriu gentilmente a gravação.

Então ela se inclinou contra a parede e deixou as lágrimas saírem.

Eu não sou malvada, ela pensou. Eu fiz coisas que não devia. Eu pensei muito em mim mesma; eu nunca agradeci Kouga e Rin e Sango por tudo que fizeram por mim. Eu devia ter brincado mais com Souta e ter sido mais boazinha com a tia Kaede. Mas eu não sou malvada. Eu não sou amaldiçoada.

Quando ela conseguiu enxergar novamente, ela olhou para cima para o edifício. O Sr. Newcastle tinha dito algo sobre a Igreja. Era essa a qual ele se referia?

Ela evitou a frente da Igreja e a entrada principal. Havia uma porta lateral que levava ao trifório, e ela deslizou pelas escadas sem fazer barulho e olhou para baixo da galeria.

Ela viu de uma só vez porque as ruas tinham estado tão vazias. Parecia que todos em Fell's Church estavam aqui, cada assento em cada banco da igreja preenchido, e os fundos da Igreja lotada completamente com pessoas de pé. Encarando as fileiras da frente, Kagome percebeu que ela reconhecia cada rosto; eles eram membros da turma dos veteranos, e os vizinhos, e amigos da tia Kaede. Tia Kaede estava lá, também, usando o vestido preto que ela tinha usado no funeral dos pais de Kagome.

Ai, meu Deus, Kagome pensou. Seus dedos agarraram o corrimão. Até agora ela estivera ocupada demais olhando para escutar, mas a monotonia silenciosa da voz do Reverendo Bethea solveu-se repentinamente em palavras.

-… partilhas nossas lembranças dessa garota muito especial. - ele disse, e moveu-se para o lado.

Kagome observou o que aconteceu depois com uma sensação sobrenatural de que ela tinha um assento de camarote na peça. Ela não estava de maneira alguma envolvida nos eventos lá embaixo no palco; ela era somente uma espectadora, mas era a vida _dela_ que ela estava assistindo.

O Sr. Carson, pai de Kanna Carson, subiu e falou sobre ela. Os Carsons a conheciam desde que ela nascera, e ele contava sobre os dias que ela e Kanna tinham brincado no jardim da frente deles no verão. Ele contava sobre a jovem linda e realizada que ela tinha se tornado. Ele ficou com um caroço em sua garganta e teve que parar e tirar seus óculos.

Kanna Carson subiu. Ela e Kanna não eram amigas próximas desde o ensino fundamental, mas elas ainda se davam bem.

Kanna tinha sido uma das poucas garotas que ficara do lado de Kagome depois que Inuyasha ficara sob suspeita no assassinato do Sr. Tanner. Mas agora Kanna estava chorando como se tivesse perdido uma irmã.

- Muitas pessoas não foram legais com a Kagome depois do Dia das Bruxas. - ela disse, limpando seus olhos e continuando. - E eu sei que isso a magoou. Mas Kagome era _forte_. Ela nunca mudava só para satisfazer o que as outras pessoas achavam que ela deveria ser. E eu a respeito por isso, tanto... - a voz de Kanna hesitou. - Quando eu estava concorrendo a Rainha das Boas-Vindas, eu queria ser escolhida, mas eu sabia que não seria e estava tudo bem. Porque se a Robert E. Lee já teve uma rainha, foi Kagome. E eu acho que ela sempre será agora, porque é assim que iremos lembrar-nos dela. E eu acho que nos próximos anos as garotas que forem para nossa escola talvez se lembrem dela e pensarão sobre como ela manteve-se fiel àquilo que achava que era certo... - Dessa vez Kanna não conseguiu nivelar sua voz e o reverendo levou-a de volta para seu assento.

As garotas na turma dos veteranos, mesmo aqueles que tinham sido as mais indecentes e vingativas, estavam chorando e dando as mãos.

Garotas que Kagome sabia com certeza que a odiavam estavam fungando. De repente ela era a melhor amiga de todo mundo.

Havia garotos chorando, também. Chocada, Kagome contraiu-se para mais perto do corrimão. Ela não conseguia parar de assistir, mesmo sendo a coisa mais horrível que ela já tenha visto.

Frances Decatur levantou seu rosto comum mais comum do que nunca com o luto. - Ela saiu do seu caminho para ser legal comigo. - ela disse roucamente. - Ela me deixou almoçar com ela.

Tolice, Kagome pensou. Eu só falei com você em primeiro lugar porque você era útil em achar informação sobre o Inuyasha. Mas era o mesmo com cada pessoa que subiu no púlpito; ninguém conseguia achar palavras o suficiente para enaltecer Kagome.

- Eu sempre a admirei…

- Ela era um ídolo para mim...

- Uma das minhas estudantes favoritas...

Quando Sango se levantou, o corpo todo de Kagome endureceu. Ela não sabia se conseguia lidar com isso. Mas a garota de cabelo escuro era uma das poucas pessoas na Igreja que não estava chorando, apesar de seu rosto ter um olhar sério e triste que lembrava Kagome de Honoria Fell como ela parecia em sua tumba.

- Quando eu penso na Kagome, eu penso nos bons tempos que tivemos juntas. - ela disse, falando silenciosamente e com seu costumeiro autocontrole.

- Kagome sempre tinha ideias, e ela conseguia transformar o trabalho mais chato em uma diversão. Eu nunca disse isso a ela, e agora eu queria ter dito. Eu queria falar com ela mais uma vez, só para que ela soubesse. E se Kagome pudesse me ouvir agora– Sango olhou ao redor da Igreja e tomou um longo fôlego, aparentemente para se acalmar – se ela pudesse me ouvir agora, eu diria a ela o quanto esses bons tempos significaram para mim, e o quanto eu desejo que ainda os pudéssemos ter. Como as noites de quinta em que costumávamos sentar juntas no quarto dela, praticando pro grupo de debate. Eu queria que pudéssemos fazer isso só mais uma vez como costumávamos.

Sango tomou outro longo fôlego e balançou sua cabeça. - Mas eu não posso, e isso que machuca.

Do que você está falando? Kagome pensou seu infortúnio interrompido pelo estupefamento. Nós costumávamos praticar para o grupo de debate nas noites de _quarta_, não quinta. E não era no meu quarto; era no seu. E não era divertida coisa alguma; de fato, nós acabamos desistindo porque ambas odiávamos aquilo...

De repente, observando o rosto cuidadosamente composto de Sango, tão calmo do lado de fora para cobrir a tensão dentro, Kagome sentiu seu coração começar a golpear.

Sango estava mandando uma mensagem, uma mensagem que só Kagome seria capaz de entender.

O que queria dizer que Sango esperava que Kagome fosse capaz de ouví-la.

Sango sabia.

Inuyasha tinha contado a ela? Kagome escaneou as fileiras abaixo de pessoas em luto, percebendo pela primeira vez que Inuyasha não estava entre elas. Nem Kouga. Não, não parecia provável que Inuyasha tivesse contado a Sango, ou que Sango tivesse escolhido esse jeito de fazer uma mensagem chegar a ela se ele tivesse. Então Kagome se lembrou do jeito que Sango olhara para ela na noite que elas resgataram Inuyasha do poço, quando Kagome pediu para ser deixado sozinha com Inuyasha.

Ela lembrava-se daqueles afiados olhos escuros estudando seu rosto mais de uma vez nos últimos meses, e do jeito como Sango parecia ficar mais silenciosa e pensativa cada vez que Kagome aparecia com um pedido estranho.

Sango tinha adivinhado então. Kagome se perguntava quanto da verdade ela tinha juntado.

Rin estava subindo agora, chorando sinceramente. Isso era surpreendente; se Sango sabia, por que ela não tinha contado a Rin? Mas talvez Sango tivesse apenas uma suspeita, algo que ela não queria dividir com Rin no caso de ser apenas uma esperança falsa.

O discurso de Rin foi tão emocional quanto o de Sango tinha sido controlado. Sua voz ficava falhando e ela ficava tendo que afastar as lágrimas de suas bochechas. Finalmente o Reverendo Bethea foi até lá e deu-lhe algo branco, um lenço ou algum lencinho de papel.

- Obrigada. - Rin disse, limpando seus olhos jorrantes. Ela inclinou sua cabeça para trás para olhar para o teto, ou para reganhar seu equilíbrio ou para pegar inspiração. Quando ela o fez, Kagome viu algo que ninguém conseguiu ver: ela viu o rosto de Rin se esvair de cor e expressão, não como alguém prestes a desmaiar, mas de um jeito que era familiar demais.

Um arrepio passou pela espinha de Kagome. Não aqui. Ah, Deus, de todas as horas e lugares, não aqui.

Mas já estava acontecendo. O queixo de Rin se abaixou; ela estava olhando para a congregação novamente. Exceto que dessa vez ela não parecia vê-los de modo algum, e a voz que vinha da garganta de Rin não era a voz de Rin.

- Ninguém é o que aparenta. Lembrem-se disso. _Ninguém é o que aparenta._ - Então ela simplesmente ficou ali, sem se mover, encarando diretamente para frente com olhos vazios.

As pessoas começaram a se mover e olharem uma para outra. Houve um murmúrio de preocupação.

- Lembrem-se disso – lembrem-se – ninguém é o que aparentam… - Rin oscilou repentinamente, e o Reverendo Bethea correu para ela enquanto outro homem precipitava-se do outro lado.

O segundo homem tinha uma careca que estava agora brilhando de suor – o Sr. Newcastle, Kagome percebeu. E lá nos fundos da Igreja, caminhando pela nave, estava Miroku Saltzman. Ele alcançou Rin justo quando ela desmaiou, e Kagome ouviu um passo atrás dela na escada.

**N/A: Oi gente, a Kagome voltou a si e ainda assisti o próprio velório, o que será que o Miroku está aprontando? E o que será que a Rin quis dizer com: Ninguém é o que aparenta? Curiosidades e mistérios a parte!**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**É ela pode mudar para mais suspense e mistérios. *O***

**Ela lembrará bem antes de matar a Kikyou. É ela seria perfeita para ele se não levasse um fora bem legal dele depois, adoro essa parte! XD**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Oi, sem problemas não estou brava e nada do tipo.**

**É ela não tinha marca ela se safou do Inuyasha não ter tomado o sangue dela.**

**É vai dar muitos problemas, principalmente agora!**

**PS: está bem eu participo. **

**Tchauzinho até a próxima. o/**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

Capitulo cinco

O doutor Feinberg, pensou Kagome frenética, tentando se retorcer para olhar e se afundar simultaneamente nas sombras. Mas não foi o rosto pequeno e o nariz de gavião do doutor que apareceu ante seus olhos. O tempo ser suspendeu por um momento e logo depois Kagome estava em seus braços.

- Ah, Inuyasha, Inuyasha...

Sentiu como o corpo dele ficava rígido pelo sobressalto e como a sujeitava mecanicamente, ligeiramente, como se fosse uma desconhecida que o havia confundido com outra pessoa.

- Inuyasha – repetiu ela desesperada, afundando o rosto em seu ombro enquanto tentava conseguir alguma reação.

Não podia suportar que ele a rejeitava; se ele a odiava agora, ela morreria...

Com um gemido, tentou estar ainda mais abraçada a ele, desejou fundir-se por completo nele, desaparecer em seu interior. Ah, por favor, pensou, ah, por favor, ah, por favor...

- Kagome, está tudo bem. Estou com você.

Continuou falando, repetindo bobagens carinhosas pensadas para tranqüilizá-la, de vez em quando acariciava seus cabelos. E ela pôde perceber a mudança quando os braços dele se estreitaram com mais força. Ele sabia quem abraçava naquele momento. Pela primeira vez, desde que acordara nesse dia, Kagome se sentia a salvo. Não obstante, transcorreu um bom tempo antes que pudesse relaxar as mãos que o sujeitavam, ainda que só ligeiramente. Não chorava; expressava pressa e pânico.

Por fim, sentiu que o mundo começava a consolidar-se a seu redor. Não se soltou, ainda não. Simplesmente permaneceu ali durante um sem-fim de minutos com a cabeça sobre seu ombro, absorvendo o consolo e a segurança de sua proximidade.

Logo levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ao pensar em Inuyasha nas primeiras horas daquele dia, pensara em como ele podia ajudá-la. Sua intenção fora de lhe perguntar, lhe suplicar que a salvasse daquele pesadelo, que fosse com era antes. Mas, naquele momento, enquanto a olhava, sentiu que uma estranha resignação desesperançosa fluía por ela.

- Não há nada que possa fazer, não é? – inquiriu com a voz muito pausada.

Ele não fingiu ignorar o que queria dizer.

- Não – respondeu com a voz igualmente pausada.

Kagome sentiu como se tivesse dado um passo definitivo para o outro lado de uma linha invisível e não tivesse como voltar. Quando pôde voltar a falar, disse:

- Lamento o modo como agi com você no bosque. Não sei por que fiz essas coisas. Lembro de tê-las feito, mas não consigo lembrar por que.

- Do que você lamenta? – a voz dele tremia. – Kagome, depois de tudo que fiz a você, de tudo que aconteceu devido a mim... – Não pôde terminar e abraçaram um ao outro.

- Muito comovente – disse uma voz das escadas. – Quer que eu imite um violino?

A calma de Kagome se desfez e o medo serpenteou pela sua corrente sangüínea.

Esquecera a hipnótica intensidade de Sesshoumaru e seus ardentes olhos negros.

- Como chegou aqui? – inquiriu Inuyasha.

- Do mesmo modo que você suponho. Atraído pelo chamativo sinal de aflição de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru estava realmente irritado; Kagome se deu conta disso. Não simplesmente irritado ou incomodado, mas sim, cólera e hostilidade em vermelho vivo.

Mas fora gentil com ela quando se mostrara confusa e irracional. Levara a um lugar onde ficasse; a manteve a salvo. E não a havia beijado enquanto ela se encontrava naquele horripilante estado de vulnerabilidade. Fora... Amável com ela.

- Com certeza, algo acontece aí embaixo. – comentou Sesshoumaru.

- Eu sei; é Rin outra vez. – disse Kagome, soltando-se de Inuyasha e retrocedendo.

- Não me refiro a isso, e sim, a o que ocorre lá fora.

Sobressaltada, Kagome o seguiu escada abaixo até o ultimo degrau, onde havia uma janela que dava para o estacionamento. Sentiu Inuyasha atrás dela enquanto olhava para baixo, para a cena que se desenrolava á seus pés.

Um monte de gente saíra da igreja e formava uma sólida falange no extremo do estacionamento, sem avançar mais. Em frente a eles, no estacionamento mesmo, havia uma reunião igualmente grande de cachorros.

Pareciam dois exércitos cara a cara. Não obstante, o que resultava inquietante era que ambos os grupos estavam totalmente imóveis. As pessoas pareciam paralisadas e os cachorros pareciam aguardar alguma coisa.

Kagome viu os cachorros primeiro como diferentes rosnados. Havia cachorros pequenos como corgis de cara afinada, terriers de sedoso pelo castanho e negro e um lhasa apso com um longo cabelo dourado. Havia cachorros de tamanho médio como springer spaniels e aireadles e um lindo samoyedo branco como a neve. E havia cachorros grandes: um rottweiler fornido com o pelo cortado, um wolfhound cinza que latia e um schnauzer gigante, totalmente preto. Logo depois começou a reconhecê-los individualmente.

- Aquele é o boxer do Sr. Grunbaum e ali está o pastor alemão dos Sullivan. Mas, o que está acontecendo?

As pessoas, a princípio inquietas, pareciam agora assustadas. Mantinham-se ombro a ombro, sem que ninguém quisesse abandonar a primeira linha e se aproximar mais dos animais.

Entretanto, os cachorros na realidade não faziam nada, simplesmente estavam sentados ou de pé, alguns com a língua pendurada em um leve balanceio. - O mais estranho era o quão imóveis estavam - se disse Kagome. Cada menor movimento, com a mais imperceptível crispação do rabo ou das orelhas, parecia enormemente exagerado. E não se viam rabos em movimento nem sinais amistosos. Simplesmente... Esperavam.

Myouga estava mais ou menos na parte posterior do grupo de pessoas. Kagome se surpreendeu em vê-lo, mas por um momento não entendeu o motivo. Logo compreendeu que era devido a ele não ter estado na igreja. Enquanto ela observava, ele se afastou mais do grupo e desapareceu abaixo do parapeito situado por baixo de onde Kagome estava.

- Chelsea! Chelsea...

Alguém havia abandonado a primeira fila por fim. Era Douglas Carson, notou Kagome, o irmão mais velho, casado, de Kanna Carson. Havia penetrado na terra de ninguém situada entre os cachorros e as pessoas, com uma mão ligeiramente estendida...

Um springer spaniel de orelhas longas que pareciam de cetim marrom virou a cabeça. O branco toco que era o rabo se estremeceu levemente, inquisitivo, e o toquinho castanho e branco se levantaram. Mas a cadela não se aproximou do jovem.

Doug Carson deu outro passo.

- Chelsea... Boa garota. Vem aqui, Chelsea. Vem! – estalou os dedos.

- Você entende os cachorros aí embaixo? – murmurou Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha moveu negativamente a cabeça sem tirar os olhos da janela.

- Nada. – disse em tom sucinto.

- Tampouco eu – os olhos de Sesshoumaru estavam entrecerrados, a cabeça ladeada para trás, evasiva, ainda que os dentes levemente descobertos faziam Kagome se lembrar dos do wolfhound. – Mas poderíamos fazer isso, você sabe. Deveriam ter algumas emoções para captar. Em vez disso, cada vez que tento sondá-los é como se chocar em uma parede branca sobre branco.

Kagome queria saber do que falavam.

- O que quer dizer com "sondá-los"? – perguntou. – São animais.

- As aparências enganam. – revidou Sesshoumaru em tom irônico e Kagome nos reflexos em forma de arco-íris nas penas do corvo que a havia seguido desde o primeiro dia de escola. Se olhasse com atenção, podia ver aqueles mesmos reflexos de arco-íris no sedoso cabelo de Sesshoumaru. - Mas animais têm emoções, em todo o caso. Se seus poderes são o bastante fortes, pode examinar suas mentes.

E os meus não são, pensou Kagome. A sobressaltou a pontada de inveja que a percorreu. Apenas uns poucos minutos antes estava abraçada a Inuyasha, desejando freneticamente se desfazer de qualquer tipo de poderes que tivesse, desejando voltar a ser como antes. E agora desejava que fosse mais potente. Sesshoumaru sempre tinha um efeito sobre ela.

- Eu posso não se capaz de sondar Chelsea, mas não acho que Doug deva se aproximar mais. – disse em voz alta.

Inuyasha havia estado olhando fixamente a janela, com o cenho franzido, e agora assentiu levemente, mas com uma repentina sensação de urgência.

- Eu também. – disse.

- Vamos, Chelsea, seja uma boa garota. Venha aqui.

Doug Carson alcançara a primeira fila de cachorros. Todos os olhos, humanos e caninos, estavam fixos nele, e inclusive movimentos tão pequenos quanto pequenos tremores haviam parado. Se Kagome não tivesse visto os lados de um ou dois cachorros que se afundavam e inchavam ao respirar, podia ter pensado que todo o grupo era uma exibição gigante de um museu.

Doug se deteve. Chelsea o observava de trás do corgi e do samoyedo. Doug estalou a língua. Esticou a mão, vacilou, e então a esticou mais.

- Não. – disse Kagome.

A garota contemplava fixamente a silhueta lustrosa do rottweiler. Afundavam-se e inchavam, se afundavam e inchavam.

- Inuyasha, o influencie. Tire-o dali.

- Sim.

Viu como sua olhada se desfocava devido à concentração. Logo, Inuyasha sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, exalando como alguém que tentou levantar algo muito pesado.

- Não consigo; estou esgotado. Não posso fazer daqui.

Abaixo, os lábios de Chelsea se afastaram para trás para mostrar os dentes. A aireadle vermelha e dourada se pôs em pé em um movimento de suma elegância, como se fios fossem tirados dela. Os quadris traseiros do rottweiler se contraíram.

E então saltaram. Kagome não viu qual dos cachorros foi o primeiro; pareceram se mover juntos como uma enorme onda. Meia dúzia deles caíram sobre Doug Carson com força o suficiente para derrubá-lo de costas, e este desapareceu embaixo dos seus corpos amontoados.

O ar se encheu de um ruído infernal, desde latidos metálicos que pareciam tremer as vigas da igreja e produziram a Kagome uma dor de cabeça instantânea até os guturais grunhidos seguidos que ela sentiu mais do que escutou. Os cachorros arrancavam a roupa, grunhiam, se balançavam, enquanto a multidão se empertigava e gritava.

Kagome pôde ver Miroku Saltzman no extremo do estacionamento, o único ali que não corria. Estava de pé muito rígido e parecia que movia os lábios e as mãos.

Em todos os outros lugares era caos. Alguém havia conseguido uma mangueira e a dirigia contra o grupo mais maciço, mas não causava nenhum efeito. Os cachorros pareciam ter enlouquecido. Quando Chelsea levantou o focinho castanho e branco do corpo de seu dono, estava vermelho.

O coração de Kagome batia de tal modo que a garota só podia respirar.

- Precisam de ajuda! – gritou justo quando Inuyasha se afastava violentamente da janela e ia escada abaixo, abaixando-as de duas em duas e três em três.

Kagome havia descido metade da escada quando ela percebeu duas coisas: Sesshoumaru não a seguia e ela não podia se deixar ser vista.

A verdade era que não podia. A histeria que provocaria as perguntas, o medo e o ódio uma vez que respondesse as perguntas... Algo que acontecia mais profundamente que a compaixão, a lástima ou a necessidade de ajudar a atirou para trás, arrastando-se contra a parede.

No pouco iluminado e fresco interior da igreja distinguiu uma bolsa efervescente de atividade. As pessoas corriam a toda velocidade de um lado para o outro, gritando. O Dr. Feinberg, o Sr. McCullough, o reverendo Bethea. O ponto imóvel do grupo era Rin, tombada sob um banco e com Sango, tia Kaede e a Sra. McCullough inclinadas sobre ela. Algo maligno gemia, e então a cabeça de tia Kaede se levantou, virando em direção a Kagome.  
Kagome escapou escada acima tão rápido como pôde, rezando para que sua tia a tivesse visto. Sesshoumaru estava junto à janela.

- Não posso descer. Acham que eu estou morta!

- Oh, você se lembrou disso. Bom para você.

- Se o Dr. Feinberg me examinar, saberá que algo não vai bem. Bom, saberá? – exigiu com ferocidade.

- Pensará que é um espécime interessante, acredito.

- Então não posso ir. Mas você pode. Por que não faz alguma coisa?

Sesshoumaru seguiu olhando pela janela e suas sobrancelhas levantaram.

- Por quê?

- Como por quê? – a grande preocupação e a excitação de Kagome alcançaram o ponto máximo e quase o esbofeteou. – Porque precisam de ajuda! Porque você pode ajudar. Não se importa com ninguém além de si mesmo?

Sesshoumaru luzia sua máscara mais indestrutível, a expressão de educada inquisição que havia mostrado quando se convidou para jantar na casa de Kagome. Mas ela sabia que debaixo daquela máscara estava furioso, furioso por ter encontrado Inuyasha e ela juntos. A atormentava de propósito e com selvagem divertimento.

E ela não podia evitar relacionar daquele modo, com uma cólera frustrada e impotente. Foi até ele, e ele a segurou pelos pulsos e a manteve a distância, seus olhos entediados nela. A sobressaltou ouvir o som que surgiu de seus próprios lábios então; era um chiado que parecia mais felino que humano. Reparou que tinha os dedos curvados como garras.

- O que estou fazendo? Atacá-lo porque não quer defender as pessoas dos cachorros que os estão atacando? Que sentido tem isso? - Respirando com dificuldade, relaxou as mãos e umedeceu os lábios. Retrocedeu e ele a soltou.

Houve um longo momento enquanto olhavam um para o outro.

- Vou descer. – anunciou Kagome em voz pausada e se virou.

- Não.

- Precisam de ajuda.

- Tudo bem, então, maldita seja. – Jamais havia ouvido a voz de Sesshoumaru soar tão pausada e furiosa. – Eu... – interrompeu e Kagome, virando-se rapidamente, o viu estalar um punho contra o parapeito da janela, fazendo o vidro vibrar.

Mas a atenção de Sesshoumaru estava lá fora e sua voz estava perfeitamente serena quando disse em tom seco:

- A ajuda chegou.

Eram os bombeiros. Suas mangueiras eram muito mais potentes que a mangueira do jardim e os jorros de água, a pressão empurrou os cachorros para trás com sua terrível potencia. Kagome viu um xerife com uma arma e se mordeu o interior da bochecha quando ela apontou e ajustou a mira. Escutou-se um estalido e o schnauzer gigante caiu abatido. O xerife voltou a apontar.

Finalizou rapidamente depois disso. Vários cachorros já corriam, fugindo dos jorros d'água, e com o segundo estampido da pistola, muitos mais abandonaram o ataque e iam até os extremos do estacionamento. Era como se o propósito que os havia guiado os tivesse soltado todos de uma vez. Kagome sentiu uma onda de alivio ao ver Inuyasha de pé, ileso, no meio da debandada, empurrando um golden retriever de aspecto atordoado longe da figura de Doug Carson. Chelsea deu um passo na ponta das patas até a figura de seu dono e olhou o rosto deixando cair à cabeça e o rabo.

- Tudo terminou. – anunciou Sesshoumaru.

Soou só levemente interessado, mas Kagome o viu com vivacidade. - Tudo bem, então, maldita seja. Eu... O que? - O que tinha estado a ponto de dizer. Ele não estava com humor para dizer, mas ela sim estava com humor para insistir.

- Sesshoumaru... – pousou uma mão sobre seu braço.

Ele ficou rígido, então se virou para ela.

- Bem?

Por um momento permaneceram olhando um para o outro e então escutaram passos na escada. Inuyasha tinha voltado.

- Inuyasha... Está ferido? – disse ela tagarelando, repentinamente, desorientada.

- Estou perfeito – limpou o sangue da bochecha com uma manga esfarrapada.

- Como está Doug? – perguntou Kagome tragando saliva.

- Não sei. Está ferido. Tem muita gente ferida. Essa foi à coisa mais estranha que eu já vi.

Kagome se afastou de Sesshoumaru e subiu a escada para entrar na galeria de coro. Sentia que devia pensar, mas sua cabeça martelava. A coisa mais estranha que Inuyasha já vira..., isso era dizer muito. Algo estranho ocorria em Fell's Church.

Alcançou a parede atrás da última fileira de assentos e pousou a mão sobre ela, se deixando cair até estar sentada no chão. As coisas pareciam cada vez confusas e aterradoramente claras. Algo estranho ocorria em Fell's Church. No dia da festa do fundador havia jurado que não se importava nada da cidade ou das pessoas que viviam ali. Enquanto abaixava a vista para contemplar o funeral, havia começado a pensar que talvez se importasse. E logo, quando os cachorros o haviam atacado lá fora, ela sabia. Sentia-se de algum modo responsável pela cidade, de um modo como nunca se sentira.  
Seu anterior sentimento de desconsolo e solidão haviam ficado de lado por um tempo. Agora havia algo mais importante que seus próprios problemas. E se agarrou a aquilo, porque a verdade era que na realidade era incapaz de lidar com sua própria situação. Não, realmente, realmente não podia...

Ouviu o meio soluço sufocado que emitiu e ao levantar os olhos viu Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru na galeria do coro, olhando-a. Sacudiu ligeiramente a cabeça, apoiando uma mão contra ela, sentindo como se saísse de um sonho.

- Kagome...?

Foi Inuyasha que falou, mas Kagome se dirigiu ao outro irmão.

- Sesshoumaru, – disse com a voz insegura - se perguntasse a você uma coisa, me diria a verdade? Sei que não foi você que me perseguiu até a ponte Wickery. Pude perceber o que fosse que era, e era diferente. Mas quero perguntar isso: foi você quem jogou Inuyasha em um poço de Franchet há um mês?

- Em um poço?

Sesshoumaru se encostou contra a parede oposta, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito; parecia educadamente incrédulo.

- Na noite do Halloween, na noite que mataram o Sr. Tanner. Depois que apareceu pela primeira vez para Inuyasha no bosque. Disse-me que deixou você na clareira e começou a andar até o carro, mas que alguém o atacou antes que o alcançasse. Quando acordou, estava preso em um poço, e tinha morrido se não fosse Rin que nos levasse até ele. Sempre assumi que foi você que o atacou. Ele sempre assumiu que foi você o fez. Mas, foi você?

O lábio de Sesshoumaru se curvou, como se não gostasse da exigente intensidade da pergunta. Passou os olhos dela para Inuyasha com olhos entrecerrados e brincalhões. O momento se prolongou até o ponto que Kagome teve que cravar as unhas nas palmas das mãos pela tensão. Então Sesshoumaru se encolheu levemente de ombros e olhou a um ponto indeterminado situado mais além.

- A verdade é que não. – respondeu.

Kagome soltou o ar que havia retido.

- Não pode acreditar nisso! – estalou Inuyasha. – Não pode acreditar em nada que ele diga.

- Por que teria que mentir? – replicou Sesshoumaru, desfrutando, ao ver que Inuyasha perdia o controle. – Admito sem arrependimento ter matado Tanner. Bebi seu sangue até que se enrugou como uma uva passa. E não me importaria de fazer o mesmo contigo, irmão. Mas, um poço? Não é precisamente meu estilo.

- Acredito em você. – disse Kagome.

Sua mente pensava freneticamente. Virou a cabeça para Inuyasha.

- Não percebe? Há algo mais aqui, em Fell's Church, algo que não podia ser sequer humano... Que possa nunca ter sido humano, quero dizer. Algo que me caçou, que empurrou o carro fora da ponte. Algo que fez que esses cachorros atacassem pessoas. Alguma força terrível que há aqui, algo maligno... – sua voz se apagou, e olhou mais além, até o interior da igreja que havia visto Rin deitada. – Algo maligno... – repetiu em voz baixa.

Um vento frio pareceu soprar dentro dela e se encolheu contra si mesma, sentindo-se vulnerável e só.

- Se procura maldade, – indicou Inuyasha com a voz dura - não precisa procurar muito longe.

- Não seja mais estúpido do que não pode evitar ser. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Disse a você há quatro dias que outra pessoa havia matado Kagome. E disse que ia encontrá-lo e dar conta dele. E vou fazê-lo. – Descruzou os braços e se ergueu. – Vocês dois podem continuar a conversa em particular que tinham quando os interrompi.

- Sesshoumaru, espera.

Kagome não pôde evitar o calafrio que a percorreu quando ele disse "matado". Não podem ter me matado; ainda estou aqui, pensou, sentindo que o pânico voltava a crescer em seu interior. Mas nesse momento afastou o pânico para um lado para falar com Sesshoumaru.

- O que seja essa coisa, é forte. – disse ela. – O senti quando ia atrás de mim e parecia encher todo o céu. Não acredito que nenhum de nós tenha a menor possibilidade contra ela só.

- E então?

- E então... – Kagome não teve tempo de ordenar seus pensamentos até aquele ponto; se movia puramente por instinto, por intuição. E a intuição lhe dizia que não deixasse Sesshoumaru ir. – E então... Que acredito que nós três deveríamos permanecer juntos. Acredito que temos maiores probabilidade de encontrá-lo e dar conta dela juntos do que separados. E talvez possamos detê-la antes que machuque... Ou mate... Alguém mais.

- Francamente, minha querida, não me importa nem um pouco as outras pessoas – respondeu Sesshoumaru em tom encantador; depois lhe dedicou seus gélidos sorrisos relâmpagos. – Mas, está sugerindo que essa é sua escolha? Lembrem-se, nós concordamos que quando você estivesse mais racional você escolheria um.

Kagome o olhou com firmeza. Era claro que essa não era sua escolha, se ele dizia no ponto de vista romântico. Luzia o anel que Inuyasha lhe dera; ela e Inuyasha pertenciam um ao outro.

Mas então se lembrou de algo mais; foi só algo fugaz: levantar os olhos até Sesshoumaru no bosque e sentir tal... Tal excitação, tal afinidade com ele. Como se ele compreendesse a chama que ardia em seu interior como ninguém mais. Como se juntos pudessem fazer qualquer coisa que quisessem, conquistar o mundo ou destruí-lo; como se fossem melhores do que todos que já viveram antes.

Estava irracional, se disse, mas aquela pequena lembrança fugaz não queria desaparecer.

E depois se lembrou de algo mais: o modo como Sesshoumaru fora mais tarde aquela noite, como a havia mantido a salvo e inclusive tinha sido amável com ela.

Inuyasha a olhava e sua expressão mudara de belicosidade para amarga cólera e medo. Uma parte dela queria tranqüilizá-lo por completo, rodeá-lo com os braços e dizer que era sua e sempre seria e que nada mais importava. Nem a cidade, nem Sesshoumaru, nem ninguém.

Mas não faria. Porque outra parte de seu ser que a cidade importava. E porque outra parte mais estava simplesmente confusa de um modo terrível, terrível. Tão confusa...  
Sentiu que um terrível tremor se iniciava no mais profundo de seu ser e logo descobriu que não podia detê-lo. Uma sobrecarga emocional se disse, e afundou a cabeça entre as mãos.

**N/A: Oi gente, mais um mistério... E agora?**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**É ela estava lá e ele nem ai, a Kagome poderia ficar anos e ele não saberia.**

**Ela ia voltar ao normal mesmo, depois de tomar um sanguinho e tirar um cochilinho ai ia voltar a se lembrar de tudo.**

**Tem uma pequena noção de quem é que está atrás dela. ;)**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**O.O Calma, respira, inspira e relaxa. **

**É até sinistro ver o próprio velório e é mais você falar que ver o seu! ó.ò**

**PS: o que deprime é esse frio!**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima! o/**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Seis**

- Ela já fez sua escolha. Você mesmo viu quando nos 'interrompeu'. Você já escolheu, não foi, Kagome? - Inuyasha não disse isso presunçosamente, ou demandando, mas com um tipo de bravata desesperada.

- Eu... - Kagome olhou para cima. - Inuyasha, eu te amo. Mas você não entende, se eu tivesse que escolher nesse instante eu escolheria que todos nós ficássemos juntos. Só por ora. Você_ entende_? - Vendo apenas dureza no rosto de Inuyasha, ela se virou para Sesshoumaru. - Você entende?

- Eu acho que sim. - Ele lhe lançou um sorriso secreto e possessivo. - Eu disse a Inuyasha desde o começo de que ele era egoísta ao não compartilhar você. Irmãos deveriam dividir coisas, sabe.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.

- Não foi? - Sesshoumaru sorriu novamente.

- Não. - Inuyasha disse. - Eu não entendo, e eu não vejo como você pode me pedir para trabalhar com _ele_. Ele é malvado, Kagome. Ele mata por prazer; ele não tem consciência alguma. Ele não liga para Fell's Church; ele mesmo disse isso. Ele é um monstro–

- Nesse momento ele está sendo mais cooperativo que você. - Kagome disse. Ela esticou a mão para pegar a de Inuyasha, procurando por algum modo chegar até ele. - Inuyasha, eu _preciso _de você. E ambos precisamos dele. Não pode tentar aceitar isso? - Quando ele não respondeu, ela acrescentou. - Inuyasha, você realmente quer ser inimigo mortal do seu irmão para sempre?

- Você realmente acha que _ele _quer outra coisa?

Kagome encarou suas mãos entrelaçadas, olhando para as superfícies e curvas e sombras.

Ela não respondeu por um minuto, e quando o fez foi muito silenciosamente.

- Ele me impediu de te matar. - ela disse.

Ela sentiu a explosão da raiva defensiva de Inuyasha, então a sentiu lentamente se dissipar. Algo parecido com derrota arrastou-se sobre ele, e ele curvou sua cabeça.

- Isso é verdade. - ele disse. - E, de qualquer jeito, quem sou eu para chamá-lo de malvado? O que ele fez que eu próprio não fiz?

Nós precisamos conversar, Kagome pensou, odiando essa auto-depreciação dele. Mas esse não é lugar nem à hora.

- Então você concorda? - ela disse hesitantemente. - Inuyasha, me diga o que está pensando.

- Nesse momento estou pensando que você sempre consegue as coisas da sua maneira. Porque você sempre consegue, não é, Kagome?

Kagome olhou em seus olhos, notando como as pupilas estavam dilatadas, aparecendo apenas um anel de íris verde na beirada.

Não havia mais raiva ali, mas o cansaço e a amargura permaneciam.

Mas eu não estou fazendo isso por mim mesma, ela pensou, enviando de sua mente o surto repentino de insegurança.

Eu te provarei isso, Inuyasha; você vai ver. Para variar eu não estou fazendo algo para a minha própria conveniência.

- Então você concorda? - ela disse silenciosamente.

- Sim. Eu... Concordo.

- E eu concordo. - disse Sesshoumaru estendendo sua própria mão com exagerada cortesia.

Ele capturou a de Kagome antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa. - De fato, todos parecem estar em um furor de pura concordância.

Não, Kagome pensou, mas no instante, de pé no frio crepúsculo do trifório, ela sentiu que era verdade, que todos os três estavam conectados, e de acordo, e fortes.

Então Inuyasha puxou sua mão. No silêncio que se seguiu, Kagome conseguia ouvir os sons do lado de fora e na Igreja abaixo. Ainda havia choro e gritos ocasionais, mas a urgência geral se fora. Olhando pela janela, ela viu pessoas tomando seus caminhos pelo estacionamento molhado entre os grupinhos que se reuniam ao redor das vítimas feridas. Dr. Feinberg estava se movendo de ilha para ilha, aparentemente dispensando conselhos médicos. As vítimas pareciam sobreviventes de um furacão ou um terremoto.

- Ninguém é o que aparenta. - Kagome disse.

- O quê?

- Foi isso que Rin disse durante o funeral. Ela teve outro de seus episódios. Eu acho que pode ser importante. - Ela tentou organizar seus pensamentos. - Eu acho que há pessoas na cidade que devemos pesquisar sobre. Como Miroku Saltzman. - Ela disse a eles, brevemente, o que ela tinha escutado mais cedo naquele dia na casa de Miroku. - _Ele_ não é o que aparenta, mas eu não sei exatamente o que ele é. Eu acho que devemos vigiá-lo. E já que eu obviamente não posso aparecer em público, vocês dois terão que fazê-lo. Mas não podem deixá-lo suspeitar que vocês sabem– Kagome parou quando Sesshoumaru levantou rapidamente uma mão.

Na base da escada, uma voz estava chamando. - Inuyasha? Você está aí?

E então, com outra pessoa. - Eu acho que o vi lá em cima.

Soava como o Sr. Carson. – Vá. - Kagome sibilou quase inaudívelmente para Inuyasha, - Você tem que agir o mais normal possível para que possa ficar aqui em Fell's Church. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Mas onde _você_ vai?

- Para a casa da Sango. Eu explico mais tarde. Vá.

Inuyasha hesitou, e então desceu as escadas, gritando. - Estou indo. - Então ele recuou. - Eu não vou te deixar com _ele_. - ele disse categoricamente.

Kagome lançou seus braços para cima com exasperação. - Então saiam ambos. Vocês acabaram de concordar em trabalharem juntos; vão voltar atrás agora? - ela acrescentou para Sesshoumaru, que estava parecendo inflexível.

Ele deu outra de suas encolhidas de ombro. - Certo. Só uma coisa – está com fome?

- Eu – não. - Com o estômago revirando, Kagome percebeu o que ele estava perguntando. - Não, nem um pouco.

- Isso é bom. Mas mais tarde, você estará. Lembre-se disso. - Ele comprimiu Inuyasha escada abaixo, ganhando um olhar abrasador.

Mas Kagome ouviu a voz de Inuyasha em sua mente enquanto os dois desapareciam.

_Eu irei até você mais tarde. Espere por mim._

Ela desejou poder responder com seus próprios pensamentos. Ela também notou algo. A voz mental de Inuyasha estava muito mais fraca do que estivera há quatro dias quando ele lutara com seu irmão. Pensando nisso, ele não tinha sido capaz de falar de jeito algum com sua mente antes da celebração do Dia do Fundador. Ela ficara tão confusa quando acordara perto do rio que não havia pensando nisso, mas agora ela se perguntava. O que aconteceu para torná-lo tão forte? E por que sua força estava se esvaindo agora?

Kagome teve tempo de pensar nisso enquanto sentava no trifório deserto, enquanto abaixo as pessoas deixavam a Igreja e do lado de fora o céu nublado lentamente ficava mais escuro.

Ela pensou em Inuyasha, e em Sesshoumaru, e se perguntou se fizera a escolha certa. Ela jurara nunca deixá-los brigar por sua causa, mas esse juramento já estava quebrado. Ela estava maluca de tentar fazê-los viver numa trégua, mesmo que uma temporária?

Quando o céu estava uniformemente preto, ela aventurou-se escada abaixo. A Igreja estava vazia e ecoando. Ela não tinha pensado em como sairia, mas felizmente a porta lateral estava trancada só no interior. Ela escorregou para a noite agradecidamente.

Ela não percebera o quanto era bom estar do lado de fora e no escuro. Estar dentro de prédios a fazia se sentir presa, e a luz do dia machucava seus olhos. Isso era melhor, livre e irrestrita – e invisível. Seus próprios sentidos se regozijavam no mundo exuberante ao redor dela. Com o ar tão parado, fragrâncias pairavam no ar por um tempão, e ela conseguia sentir toda uma pletora de criaturas noturnas. Uma raposa estava catando comida no lixo de alguém. Ratos marrons estavam mastigando algo nos arbustos. Traças noturnas estavam se chamando pelo odor.

Ela descobriu que não era difícil chegar à casa de Sango sem ser percebida; as pessoas pareciam estar do lado de dentro. Mas assim que ela chegou lá, ela ficou olhando para a casa de fazenda graciosa com a varanda telada com desalento. Ela não podia simplesmente andar até a porta da frente e bater. Sango estava realmente esperando-a? Ela não estaria do lado de fora se estivesse?

Sango estava para tomar um grande choque se _não estivesse_, Kagome refletiu, olhando a distância do telhado da varanda. A janela do quarto de Sango estava acima dele e bem na esquina. Seria um pouquinho fora de alcance, mas Kagome achou que conseguiria.

Subir no telhado era fácil; seus dedos da mão e do pé acharam apoio entre os tijolos e a mandaram para cima. Mas inclinar-se na esquina para olhar pela janela de Sango era um esforço. Ela pestanejou contra a luz que fluía.

Sango estava sentada na beira de sua cama, cotovelos nos joelhos, encarando o nada.

De vez em quando ela passava uma mão por seu cabelo escuro. Um relógio na mesa de cabeceira dizia 6:43.

Kagome bateu no vidro da janela com suas unhas.

Sango pulou e olhou para o lado errado, na direção da porta. Ela se levantou em um agachar defensivo, agarrando um travesseirinho com uma mão. Quando a porta não abriu, ela deu um passo ou dois na direção dela, ainda numa postura defensiva.

- Quem é? - ela disse.

Kagome bateu no vidro novamente.

Sango girou para encarar a janela, sua respiração rápida.

- Deixe-me entrar. - disse Kagome. Ela não sabia se Sango conseguia ouví-la, então ela expressou claramente.

- Abra a janela.

Sango, ofegando, olhou ao redor do quarto como se esperasse que alguém aparecesse e a ajudasse. Quando ninguém apareceu, ela se aproximou da janela como se fosse um animal perigoso. Mas ela não a abriu.

- Deixe-me _entrar_. - disse Kagome novamente. Então ela acrescentou impacientemente, - Se você não queria que eu viesse, por que me chamou?

Ela viu a mudança quando os ombros de Sango relaxaram ligeiramente. Lentamente, com dedos que estavam extraordinariamente desajeitados, Sango abriu a janela e recuou.

- Agora me convide a entrar. Caso contrário eu não posso.

- Pode... - a voz de Sango falhou e ela teve que tentar novamente. - Pode entrar. - ela disse.

Quando Kagome, recuando, tinha se empurrado pelo peitoril e estava flexionando seus dedos com cãimbras, Sango acrescentou quase perplexamente. - Tem que ser você. Ninguém mais dá ordens desse jeito.

- Sou eu. - Kagome disse. Ela parou de pressionar as cãimbras e olhou nos olhos de sua amiga. - Realmente sou eu, Sango. - ela disse.

Sango concordou e engoliu em seco visivelmente. Naquele momento o que Kagome teria mais gostado no mundo era que a outra garota lhe desse um abraço. Mas Sango não era muito do tipo de abraçar, e nesse momento ela estava recuando lentamente para sentar na cama novamente.

- Sente-se. - ela disse em uma voz artificialmente calma. Kagome puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha e sem pensar tomou a mesma posição que Sango estava antes, cotovelos nos joelhos, cabeça abaixada. Então ela olhou para cima. - Como você sabia?

- Eu... - Sango simplesmente encarou-a por um momento, então se sacudiu. - Bem. Você – o seu corpo nunca foi encontrado, é claro. Isso foi estranho. E então aqueles ataques ao velho e Kaguya e Tanner – e Inuyasha e coisinhas que eu juntei sobre ele – mas eu não _sabia_. Não com certeza. Não até agora. - Ela acabou quase em um sussurro.

- Bem, foi um bom chute. - Kagome disse. Ela estava tentando se comportar normalmente, mas o que era normal nessa situação? Sango estava agindo como se ela mal agüentasse olhar para ela. Fez Kagome se sentir mais solitária, mais sozinha, do que ela já conseguiu se lembrar de estar em sua vida.

Uma campainha tocou no andar debaixo. Kagome escutou-a, mas ela conseguia afirmar que Sango não tinha.

- Quem está vindo? - ela disse. - Tem alguém na porta.

- Eu pedi a Rin para que viesse às sete horas, se a mãe dela deixasse. Provavelmente é ela. Eu irei ver. - Sango parecia quase indecentemente ávida a sair.

- Espera. _Ela_ sabe?

- Não... Ah, você quer dizer que eu devo dar-lhe as notícias gentilmente. - Sango olhou novamente ao redor do quarto incertamente, e Kagome acendeu a lampadazinha de leitura ao lado da cama.

- Desligue a luz do quarto. Machuca os meus olhos de qualquer jeito. - ela disse silenciosamente. Quando Sango o fez, o quarto ficou turvo o bastante para que ela pudesse se esconder nas sombras.

Esperando por Sango retornar com Rin, ela ficou de pé em um canto, abraçando seus cotovelos com suas mãos.

Talvez fosse uma má ideia envolver Sango e Rin. Se a imperturbável Sango não conseguia lidar com a situação, o que Rin faria?

Sango anunciou a chegada delas ao murmurar sem parar. - Não grite agora; não grite. - enquanto Rin pela trincheira.

- Qual o seu problema? O que você está fazendo? - Rin estava arfando em resposta.  
- Me solta. Você sabe o que eu tive que fazer para minha mãe me deixar sair de casa hoje à noite? Ela quer me levar ao hospital em Roanoke.

Sango fechou a porta com um chute. - Tudo bem. - ela disse para Rin. - Agora você vai ver algo que irá... Bem, vai ser um choque. Mas você não pode gritar, entendeu? Eu te soltarei se você prometer.

- Está escuro demais para ver algo, e você está me assustando. Qual é o seu _problema_, Sango? Ah, está bem, eu prometo, mas do que você está falando–

- Kagome. - disse Sango. Kagome tomou isso como um convite e deu um passo a frente. A reação de Rin não foi o que ela esperava. Ela franziu a testa e se inclinou para frente, espiando na luz turva. Quando ela viu a figura de Kagome, ela arfou. Mas então, enquanto ela encarava o rosto de Kagome, ela bateu suas mãos com um grito de alegria.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia que eles estavam errados! Toma Sango – e você e Inuyasha pensavam que sabiam muito sobre afogamento e tudo mais. Mas eu sabia que vocês estavam errados! Ah, Kagome, senti sua falta! Tudo vai ser tão–

- Fique _quieta_, Rin! Fique quieta! - Sango disse urgentemente. - Eu disse para você não gritar. Escute sua idiota, você acha que se Kagome realmente estivesse bem ela estaria _aqui_ no meio da noite sem ninguém saber sobre isso?

- Mas ela_ está_ bem; olhe para ela. Ela de pé ali. É você, não é, Kagome?

Rin começou a ir à direção dela, mas Sango a agarrou antes.

- Sim, sou eu. - Kagome teve o estranho pressentimento de que estava vagando em uma comédia surreal, talvez uma escrita por Kafka, só que ela não sabia suas falas. Ela não sabia o que dizer a Rin, que parecia entusiasmada.

- Sou eu, mas... Eu não estou exatamente bem. - ela disse embaraçadamente, sentando-se novamente.

Sango cutucou Rin para que se sentasse na cama.

- Por que vocês duas estão agindo tão misteriosamente? Ela está aqui, mas ela não está bem. O que isso quer dizer?

Kagome não sabia se ria ou chorava. - Olha Rin... Ah, eu não sei como dizer isso. Rin, a sua avó vidente já te falou sobre vampiros?

Um silêncio caiu pesado como um machado. Os minutos passaram. Impossivelmente, os olhos de Rin se alargaram mais ainda; então, eles deslizaram na direção de Sango. Houve muitos mais minutos de silêncio, e então Rin inclinou-se em direção a porta.

- Ah, olha, meninas. - ela disse suavemente. - Isso está ficando realmente estranho. Quero dizer, realmente, realmente, realmente...

Kagome procurou algo em sua mente. - Pode olhar os meus dentes. - ela disse. Ela retraiu seu lábio superior, cutucando um canino com seu dedo. Ela sentiu o alargamento e a afiadez reflexivos, como a garra de um gato se esticando preguiçosamente.

Sango foi até a frente e olhou e então desviou o olhar rapidamente. - Eu entendo. - ela disse, mas em sua voz não havia nada do antigo prazer irônico com sua própria inteligência. - Rin, olha. - ela disse.

Toda a elação, toda a animação tinha sido drenada de Rin. Ela parecia como se fosse ficar doente. - Não. Eu não quero.

- Você tem que... Você tem que acreditar, ou nunca chegaremos a lugar algum. - Sango agarrou uma Rin rígida e resistente. - Abra seus olhos, sua bobinha. É você que ama todas essas coisas sobrenaturais.

- Eu mudei de_ ideia_. - Rin disse, quase choramingando. Havia histeria genuína em seu tom. - Deixe-me em_ paz_, Sango; eu não _quero_ olhar. - Ela se desgarrou com violência.

- Você não precisa. - Kagome sussurrou atordoada. Desalento fluiu para dentro dela, e lágrimas encheram seus olhos. - Essa foi uma má ideia, Sango. Eu irei embora.

_- Não_. Ah, não vá. - Rin virou-se tão rapidamente como tinha girado para longe e se precipitou aos braços de Kagome. - Sinto muito, Kagome; Sinto muito. Eu não ligo para o que você é; só estou feliz de você estar de volta. Tem sido horrível sem você. - Ela estava sinceramente soluçando agora.

As lágrimas que não vieram quando Kagome estivera com Inuyasha vieram agora. Ela chorou, segurando Rin, sentindo os braços de Sango ficarem ao redor das duas.  
Todas estavam chorando – Sango silenciosamente, Rin audivelmente, e a própria Kagome com apaixonada intensidade. Ela sentia como se estivesse chorando por tudo que havia acontecido a ela, por tudo que ela tinha perdido, por toda a solidão e o medo e a dor.

Eventualmente, todas acabaram sentando no chão, joelhos encostados nos joelhos, do jeito que elas ficavam quando eram crianças sentadas no chão numa festa do pijama tramando planos secretos.

- Você é tão corajosa. - Rin disse a Kagome, soluçando. - Não entendo como consegue ser tão corajosa quanto a isso.

- Você não sabe como eu estou me sentindo por dentro. Eu não sou corajosa mesmo. Mas eu tenho que lidar com isso de algum jeito, porque eu não sei o que mais fazer.

- Suas mãos não estão frias. - Sango apertou os dedos de Kagome. - Só meio geladinhas. Eu achei que elas seriam mais frias.

- As mãos do Inuyasha não são frias tampouco. - Kagome disse, e ela estava pronta para continuar, mas Rin gritou: - _Inuyasha_?

Sango e Kagome olharam para ela.

- Seja sensata, Rin. Você não vira uma vampira sozinha. Alguém tem de transformá-la.

- Mas você quer dizer que _Inuyasha_...? Você quer dizer que ele é um...? - A voz de Rin se sufocou.

- Eu acho, - disse Sango. - que talvez essa seja a hora de nos contar a história toda, Kagome. Como todos esses pequenos detalhes que você deixou de fora da última vez que te pedimos pela história toda.

Kagome concordou. - Você tem razão. É difícil de explicar, mas eu vou tentar. - Ela tomou um longo fôlego. - Rin, você se lembra do primeiro dia de aula? Foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi você fazer uma profecia. Você olhou a minha palma e disse que eu conheceria um garoto, um garoto moreno, um estranho. E que ele não era alto, mas que ele_ fora_ uma vez. Bem – ela olhou para Rin e então para Sango – Inuyasha não é realmente alto. Mas uma vez ele fora... Comparado às outras pessoas do século quinze. -  
Sango concordou, mas Rin fez um som fraco e oscilou para trás, parecendo traumatizada. - Você quer dizer–

- Quero dizer que ele vivia na Itália da Renascença, e as pessoas normais eram mais baixas. Então Inuyasha parecia mais alto em comparação. E, espera, antes que você desmaie, tem algo que você deve saber. Sesshoumaru é o irmão dele.

Sango concordou novamente. - Eu achei que fosse algo do tipo. Mas então por que Sesshoumaru estava dizendo que ele é um universitário?

- Eles não se dão muito bem. Por muito tempo, Inuyasha nem soube que Sesshoumaru estava em Fell's Church. - Kagome gaguejou. Ela estava aproximando-se da história privada de Inuyasha, que ela sempre sentiu que era o segredo que _ele_ deveria contar. Mas Sango estivera certa; era hora de revelar a história toda. - Escute, era assim. - ela disse. - Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estavam apaixonados pela mesma garota lá na Itália da Renascença. Ela era da Alemanha, e seu nome era Kikyou. A razão pela qual Inuyasha estava me evitando no início da escola era porque eu o lembrava dela; ela tinha cabelo negro e olhos azuis, também. Ah, e esse era o anel dela. - Kagome soltou a mão de Sango e mostrou-lhes o anel dourado complexamente esculpido com uma única pedra de lápis lazúli.

- E o negócio era que Kikyou era uma vampira. Um cara chamando Naraku tinha transformado-a em sua vila na Alemanha para salvá-la de morrer de sua doença terminal. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru sabiam disso, mas eles não ligavam. Eles pediram-na para ela escolher com quem ela queria casar. - Kagome parou e deu um sorriso torto, pensando como o Sr. Tanner estivera certo; a história se repetia mesmo. Ela só esperava que sua história não terminasse como a de Kikyou. - Mas ela escolheu _ambos_. Ela trocou sangue com ambos, e ela disse que os três seriam companheiros pela eternidade.

- Que pervertido. - murmurou Rin.

- Que _idiotice_. - disse Sango.

- Adivinhou. - Kagome disse a ela. - Kikyou era um doce, mas não muito esperta. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru já não se gostavam. Eles disseram a ela que ela _tinha_ que escolher que eles nunca pensariam em dividí-la. E ela saiu correndo chorando. No dia seguinte – bem, eles acharam o corpo dela, ou que sobrara dele. Entenda, um vampiro precisa de um talismã como esse anel para sair no Sol sem ser morto. E Kikyou saiu no Sol e tirou o seu. Ela pensou que se estivesse fora da jogada, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se reconciliariam.

- Ai, meu Deus, que ro–

- Não, _não é._ - Kagome cortou Rin selvagemente. - Não é nem um pouco romântico. Inuyasha tem vivido com a culpa desde então, e eu acho que Sesshoumaru tem, também, apesar dele nunca admitir. E o resultado imediato foi que eles pegaram duas espadas e mataram um ao outro. Sim, mataram. É por isso que são vampiros agora, e é por isso que se odeiam tanto. E é por isso que eu estou provavelmente louca tentando fazê-los cooperar agora.

**N/A: Oi gente, a Rin tem cada uma, uma hora ela está feliz por ver a Kagome, outra está com medo e a outra não quer que ela vá embora vai entender.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Vai sonhando o Sesshy não vai ser seu! **

**Na morte não tem escolhas morreu, morreu. ¬¬**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**É concordo! Ela é uma aproveitadora.**

**É uma decisão importante, mas ela disse que ama o Inuyasha mais precisa da ajuda dos dois irmãos. Pelo menos eles conseguem saber quem é. Ela vai ser má!**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima. o/**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capitulo Sete**

- Ajudar em que? – perguntou Sango.

- Explicarei para vocês mais tarde. Mas primeiro quero saber o que anda acontecendo na cidade desde que... Eu fui.

- Bom, histeria, principalmente. – respondeu Sango levantando uma sobrancelha. – Sua tia Kaede tem estado bastante mal. Teve uma alucinação em que a via; só que não foi uma alucinação, não é? E ela e Myouga podemos dizer que estão mais ou menos separados.

- Eu sei. – respondeu Kagome em tom sombrio. – Continue.

- Todo mundo na escola está alterado. Quis falar com Inuyasha, principalmente, quando comecei a suspeitar que você não estava realmente morta, mas não foi a aula. Kouga foi, mas algo está acontecendo com ele. Parece um zumbi e não quer falar com ninguém. Quis explicar que havia uma possibilidade de que não tivesse ido para sempre, pensei que isso o animaria. Mas não quis me escutar. Agia de um modo nada típico dele e em certo momento pensei que ia me pegar. Não quis ouvir nenhuma palavra.

- Ah, meu Deus... Kouga.

Algo terrível despertava no mais profundo da mente de Kagome, uma recordação muito perturbadora para deixá-la solta. Não podia enfrentar nada mais naquele momento, não podia, disse a si, e voltou a submergir a lembrança no mais profundo de seu ser.

Sango continuava falando:

- Está claro, porém, que outras pessoas sentem suspeitas a respeito da sua "morte". Por isso disse o que disse no funeral; temia que se dissesse o autentico dia e lugar, Miroku Saltzman acabaria fazendo uma emboscada fora de casa. Tem estado fazendo todos os tipos de perguntas e era bom que Rin não soubesse de nada que pudesse revelar sem querer.

- Isso não é justo. – protestou Rin. – Miroku simplesmente está interessado, isso é tudo, e quer nos ajudar a superar o trauma, como antes. É um aquariano...

- É um espião. – disse Kagome - E talvez mais do que isso. Mas falaremos disso mais tarde. O que aconteceu com Bankotsu Smallwood? Não o vi lá.

Sango se mostrou perplexa.

- Quer dizer que não sabe?

- Não sei de nada; tenho estado dormindo durante quatro dias no sótão.

- Bom... – Sango se interrompeu nervosamente - Bankotsu acaba de voltar do hospital. O mesmo com Suikotsu Carter e os outros quatro que o acompanhavam no Dia do Fundador. Os atacaram no coberto pré-fabricado naquela tarde e perderam muito sangue.

- Oh.

O mistério do por que os poderes de Inuyasha estavam muito mais fortes naquela noite estava explicado. E também por que estavam acabando a partir daquele momento. Provavelmente não havia se alimentado desde então.

- Sango, Inuyasha é suspeito?

- Bom, o pai de Bankotsu tentou fazer que fosse, mas a policia não conseguiu que as horas se encaixassem. Sabem aproximadamente a hora que atacaram Bankotsu, porque tinha que se encontrar com o Sr. Smallwood e não apareceu. E Rin e eu podemos dar cobertura a Inuyasha para esse tempo já que tínhamos acabado de deixá-lo no rio com seu corpo. De modo que não poderia ter regressado ao coberto para atacar Bankotsu; ao menos um humano normal não poderia. E por enquanto a policia não pensa em nada sobrenatural.

- Entendo. – Kagome se sentiu aliviada, ao menos nesse sentido.

- Bankotsu e os outros garotos não podem identificar o atacante porque não se lembram de absolutamente nada daquela tarde. – acrescentou Sango. – Ayame também não.

- Ayame estava lá?

- Sim, mas não a morderam. Só está em choque. Apesar de tudo que fez quase sinto pena dela. – Sango se encolheu de ombros e acrescentou: - Tem um aspecto patético esses dias.

- E não acredito que ninguém vá suspeitar de Inuyasha depois do que aconteceu com esses cachorros na igreja hoje. – interveio Rin. – Meu pai disse que um cachorro grande pode ter quebrado a janela do coberto e as feridas na garganta de Bankotsu pareciam feridas feitas por um animal. Creio que muita gente acredita que foi um cachorro ou um grupo de cachorro que fizeram.

- É uma explicação cômoda. – indicou Sango com um tom seco. – Significa que não tem que continuar pensando nisso.

- Mas isso é ridículo. – disse Kagome. – Os cachorros normais não agem desse modo. As pessoas não se perguntam por que seus cachorros ficaram loucos de repente e se viraram contra eles?

- Uma grande quantidade de pessoas simplesmente está se desfazendo deles. Ah, e ouvi que alguém falava sobre testes obrigatórios de raiva. – disse Sango. – Mas não é só raiva, não é Kagome?

- Não, não acredito. E Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru também não. E é disso que vim falar.

Kagome explicou com a maior clareza que pôde sobre o que estava pensando sobre o Outro Poder em Fell's Church. Falou sobre a força que a havia tirado da ponte e da sensação que teve com os cachorros e sobre tudo com Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e ela haviam falado. Finalizou dizendo:

- E Rin disse na igreja hoje: Algo maligno. Creio que isso é o que há aqui em Fell's Church, algo cuja existência ninguém conhece, algo totalmente malvado. Suponho que você não saiba o que quer dizer com isso, Rin.

Mas a mente de Rin corria por outros caminhos.

- Já que Sesshoumaru não é necessariamente quem fez todas aquelas coisas horríveis que você disse que ele fez. – comentou com astúcia. – Como matar a Yangtze e fazer aquilo com a Kaguya e assassinar o Sr. Tanner e tudo isso. Já disse a você que ninguém tão divino podia ser um assassino psicopata.

- Eu acho – disse Sango, dando uma olhada em Kagome – que será melhor que esquecesse Sesshoumaru como personagem romântico.

- Sim. – indicou Kagome, categórica. – Ele matou, sim, o Sr. Tanner, Rin. E é lógico que levou a cabo os outros ataques também; o perguntei sobre isso. E já tenho bastantes problemas lidando eu mesma com ele. Não queira ter nada com ele, Rin, acredite.

- Suponho que deva deixar Sesshoumaru em paz; suponho que deva deixar Miroku em paz... Há algum garoto que eu não deva deixar em paz? E, no entanto Kagome fica com todos. Isso não é justo.

- A vida não é justa. – lhe disse Sango, insensível. – Mas escuta, Kagome, se esse outro Poder existe, que tipo de Poder você acha que é? Como se parece?

- Não sei. Algo tremendamente forte... Mas poderia está se camuflando de algum modo, de modo que não possamos percebê-lo. Podia parecer uma pessoa normal. E por isso vim pedir ajuda de vocês, porque pode ser qualquer pessoa de Fell's Church. É como Rin hoje: Ninguém é o que parece.

Rin adotou uma expressão de desamparo.

- Não me lembro de ter dito isso.

- Você disse tudo bem. "Ninguém é o que parece." – voltou a citar Kagome em tom grave. – Ninguém.

Deu uma rápida olhada para Sango, mas os olhos escuros abaixo das sobrancelhas elegantemente arqueadas estavam tranqüilos e distantes.

- Bom isso parece que transforma todo mundo em suspeito. – disse ela com a voz mais serena. – Certo?

-Certo – disse Kagome - mas será melhor que pegamos um caderno e um lápis e façamos uma lista dos mais importantes. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha já aceitaram ajudar na investigação e se vocês também ajudarem teremos uma maior possibilidade de descobri-lo.

Começava a pegar o ritmo daquilo; sempre foi boa organizando coisas, desde artimanhas para conseguir atrair garotos até funções para arrecadar fundos. Aquilo era apenas uma versão mais séria dos velhos planos A e plano B.

Sango deu o lápis e o papel para Rin que os olhou e depois para Sango e depois para Kagome.

- Ótimo – disse - mas quem está na lista?

- Bom qualquer que tenhamos motivo para acreditar que seja o Outro Poder. Qualquer que possa ter feito as coisas que sabemos que fez: prender Inuyasha em um poço, me perseguir, jogar esses cachorros contra as pessoas. Qualquer que tenhamos visto que tenha agido de forma estranha.

- Kouga. – disse Rin, escrevendo diligentemente. – E Kaguya. E Myouga.

- Rin! – exclamaram Kagome e Sango simultaneamente.

Rin levantou os olhos.

- Bom Kouga tem agido estranhamente, e também Kaguya, desde meses. E Myouga rondava pelo exterior da igreja antes do funeral, mas nunca chegou a entrar...

- Ora, Rin, por favor. – disse Sango. – Kaguya é uma vítima, não uma suspeita. E se Kouga é um poder maligno, eu sou o corcunda de Notre-Dame. E quanto ao Myouga...

- Muito bem, já disse todos. – anunciou Rin friamente. – Agora vou ouvir suas idéias.

- Não, espera. – disse Kagome. – Rin, espere um momento. – Pensava em algo, algo que a estava incomodando há algum tempo desde... – Desde a igreja. – disse em voz alta, lembrando-se. – Sabe de uma coisa, eu também vi Myouga fora da igreja, quando eu estava escondida na galeria do coro. Foi justo antes dos cachorros atacarem e ele parecia estar indo para trás, como se soubesse o que ia acontecer.

- Oh, mas Kagome...

- Não, escuta Sango. O vi antes, no sábado à noite, com tia Kaede. Quando ela disse que não casaria com ele, havia algo em seu rosto... Não sei. Eu acho melhor que volte a colocá-lo na lista, Rin.

Muito séria, depois de um minuto vacilante, Rin o colocou.

- Quem mais? – perguntou.

- Bom, Miroku, me amedronta. – disse Kagome. – Sinto muito, Rin, mas ele é praticamente o número um. – Lhes contou o que escutara por acaso aquela manhã entre Miroku e o diretor da escola. – Não é um simples professor de historia; o fizeram vir por algum motivo. Sabe que sou uma vampira e está me procurando. E hoje, enquanto os cachorros atacavam, estava ali de pé em um lado, fazendo uma espécie de gestos misteriosos. Sem duvidas, não é o que parece, e a única pergunta é: O que ele é? Está escutando, Sango?

- Sim. Sabe de uma coisa, eu acho que deveria por a Sra. Flowers nessa lista. Lembra do modo que ela ficou na janela da pousada quando trouxemos Inuyasha do poço? Como não quis descer para abrir a porta? Isso é um comportamento estranho.

Kagome assentiu.

- Sim, e o modo como ela se agarrava a mim quando eu ia visitar Inuyasha. E, desde então, se manteve afastada de todos na velha casa. Pode ser que seja simplesmente uma velha gagá, mas anote-a de todos os modos, Rin.

Passou uma mão nos cabelos, os levantado para afastá-los da nuca. Tinha calor. Ou... Não era exatamente calor, e sim se sentia incomodada de um modo parecido a estar com calor. Sentia-se ressecada.

- Tudo bem, passaremos pela pousada amanhã antes da escola. – disse Sango. – Entretanto, o que mais podemos fazer? Deixe-me dá uma olhada nessa lista, Rin.

Rin alongou a lista para que pudessem vê-la e Kagome e Sango se inclinaram para frente e leram (**N/A**: considerem o sublinhado como riscado):

Kouga Honeycutt

Kaguya Bennet

Robert Maxwell: O que fazia na igreja quando os cachorros atacaram? E o que aconteceu naquela noite com a tia de Kagome?

Miroku Saltzman: Por que faz tantas perguntas? Para que o fizeram vir para Fell's Church?

Sra. Flowers: Por que agi de um modo tão estranho? Por que não nos abriu a porta na noite em que Inuyasha estava ferido?

- Ótimo. – disse Kagome. – Imagino que também podíamos averiguar de quem eram os cachorros que estavam na igreja hoje. E podíamos vigiar Miroku na escola amanhã.

- Eu vigiarei Miroku – declarou Rin com energia – e farei que ele fique livre das suspeitas; verão como farei.

- Ótimo você faz isso. Você está designada a ele. E Sango pode investigar a Sra. Flowers e eu posso me ocupar de Myouga. E quanto a Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru... Bom, posso lhes designar todo mundo porque podem usar seus poderes para sondar as mentes das pessoas. Além do mais, essa lista não é muito completa. Pedirei-lhes que explorem os arredores da cidade em busca de qualquer sinal de Poder ou de qualquer coisa diferente que aconteça. Eles têm mais possibilidades que eu de reconhecer essas coisas.

Recostando-se, Kagome umedeceu os lábios distraidamente. Estava ressecada. Reparou em algo que nunca antes observara: a delicada travessia de veias na parte interior do pulso de Rin. A garota ainda sustentava o caderno e a pele do pulso era tão translúcida que as veias verde-azuladas se mostravam claramente. Kagome desejou ter escutado quando tinham estudado anatomia humana na escola; que nome recebia aquela veia, a grande que se bifurcava como um galho em uma árvore...?

- Kagome! Kagome!

Sobressaltada, Kagome levantou os olhos e viu a olhada desconfiada dos olhos escuros de Sango e a expressão alarmada de Rin. Foi então que notou que estava agachada muito perto do pulso de Rin, esfregando a veia maior com o dedo.

- Desculpe. – murmurou, sentando-se para trás.

Mas sentia a maior longitude e agudez de suas presas. Era algo parecido a levar alguma coisa na boca; notava claramente à diferença de peso. Notou que o sorriso tranqüilo que dirigia a Rin não tinha o efeito desejado; a garota parecia assustada, o que era estúpido. Rin deveria saber que Kagome nunca lhe machucaria. E Kagome não estava com muita fome esta noite; Kagome sempre comera pouco. Podia ter tudo que precisava naquela pequena veia do pulso...

Kagome se pôs de pé em um salto e virou para a janela, se encostando ao parapeito, sentindo um sopro do fresco ar noturno sobre a pele. Sentia-se enjoada e não parecia conseguir respirar.

O que tinha feito? Virou-se e se encontrou com Rin agachada contra Sango, as duas a olhando aterrorizadas. Detestou vê-las olhando-a daquele modo.

- Desculpe. – disse. – Não era minha intenção, Rin. Olhe não vou me aproximar mais. Deveria ter me alimentado antes de vir aqui. Sesshoumaru disse que eu teria fome mais tarde.

Rin tragou saliva e seu rosto adquiriu um aspecto ainda mais enfermo.

- Se alimentado?

- Sim, claro. – respondeu Kagome com aspereza.

Ardiam-lhe as veias; essa era a sensação. Inuyasha havia descrito anteriormente, mas ela jamais compreendera na realidade; jamais compreendera o que parecia quando lhe abatia a necessidade de sangue. Era terrível, irresistível.

- O que acha que como esses dias? Ar? – disse desafiante. – Sou uma caçadora agora e será melhor que eu saia para caçar.

Rin e Sango tentavam relevar; podia ver que tentavam, mas também podiam ver a repugnância em seus olhos. Concentrou-se em usar seus novos sentidos, em se abrir para a noite e procurar a presença de Inuyasha ou Sesshoumaru. Estava difícil, porque nenhum deles estava projetando sua mente como ele fizera na noite tinham brigado no bosque, mas pareceu que podia perceber um vislumbre de Poder fora da cidade.

Mas não tinha como se comunicar com ele e a contrariedade fez que o calor infernal de suas veias piorasse. Acabara de decidir tinha que ir sem nenhum deles quando as cortinas se agitaram violentamente para trás contra seu rosto, agitando em uma rajada de vento. Rin se levantou com um grito sufocado, derrubando a lâmpada de leitura da mesinha de noite e sumindo no quarto escuro. Amaldiçoando, Sango a recolocou no lugar. As cortinas batiam violentamente na luz tremula que emergia e Rin parecia que tentava gritar.

Quando a lâmpada voltou a seu lugar, a luz mostrou Sesshoumaru sentado casualmente, mas precariamente, no parapeito da janela, com um joelho levantado. Mostrava um de seus sorrisos mais selvagens.

- Se importa? – ele disse. – Isso é incomodo.

Kagome dirigiu uma veloz olhada a Rin e Sango, que estavam apoiadas no closet com o aspecto horrorizado e hipnotizado ao mesmo tempo. Ela mesma sacudiu a cabeça exasperada.

- E eu que pensei que fosse eu que gostasse de entradas teatrais. – disse. – Muito engraçado, Sesshoumaru. Agora vamos.

- Com duas amigas suas tão lindas? – Sesshoumaru voltou a sorrir para Rin e Sango. – Além do mais, acabei de chegar. Ninguém vai ser amável e me convidar para entrar.

Os olhos castanhos de Rin, cravados com imponência no rosto dele, se abrandaram ligeiramente. Os lábios da jovem, que haviam se aberto em uma expressão horrorizada, se abriram mais. Kagome reconheceu os sinais de um derretimento imediato.

- Não, não façam. – e se colocou diretamente entre Sesshoumaru e as outras garotas. – Não tem ninguém aqui para você, Sesshoumaru... Nem agora nem nunca. – vendo a chama de desafio em seus olhos, disse maliciosamente: - E de todos os modos, eu já estou indo. Não sei o que você vai fazer, mas eu vou caçar.

A tranqüilizou perceber a presença de Inuyasha a pouca distância, no telhado, provavelmente, e ouvir instantaneamente retificação:

- Nós vamos caçar Sesshoumaru. Pode ficar aqui sentado a noite toda se quiser.

Sesshoumaru cedeu com elegância, lançando uma ultima olhada divertida a Rin antes de desaparecer pela janela. Quando o fez, tanto Rin como Sango deram um passo para frente alarmadas, evidentemente pensando que tinha se estatelado no chão.

- Ele está ótimo. – disse Kagome voltando a sacudir a cabeça. – E não se preocupem, não o deixarei voltar. Reunirei-me com vocês nesse mesmo horário amanhã. Adeus.

- Mas... Kagome... – Sango se interrompeu. – Quero dizer, ia perguntar se não quer trocar de roupa.

Kagome se olhou. Aquele vestido que era uma relíquia do século XIX estava cheio de esfarrapada e manchada, a fina musselina se desgarrava em alguns lugares. Mas não tinha tempo para se trocar; tinha que se alimentar já.

- Terá que esperar. – disse. – As vejo amanhã.

E pulou para fora da janela do modo que Sesshoumaru fizera. A ultima coisa que viu delas foi Sango e Rin a olhando ir, atordoadas.

Suas aterrissagens melhoraram; dessa vez não machucou os joelhos. Inuyasha estava ali e a envolveu em algo escuro e cálido.

- Sua jaqueta. – disse ela, agradecida.

Por um momento sorriram mutuamente recordando a primeira vez em que ele havia lhe dado a jaqueta, depois de tê-la salvo de Bankotsu no cemitério e a levado para seu quarto na pousada para se limpar. Ele temia tocá-la até então. Mas, pensou ela sorrindo para seus olhos, ela se ocupara daquele medo com suma rapidez.

- Pensava que íamos caçar. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Kagome se virou para ele para sorrir, sem soltar sua mão de Inuyasha.

- E vamos. – respondeu. – Aonde deveríamos ir?

- A qualquer casa dessa rua. – sugeriu Sesshoumaru.

- Ao bosque. – disse Inuyasha.

- Ao bosque. – decidiu Kagome. – Não tocamos em humanos e não matamos. Não é mesmo, Inuyasha?

Ele devolveu a pressão em seus dedos.

- É como é. – disse em voz baixa.

Sesshoumaru torceu o gesto com expressão pedante.

- E o que exatamente vamos caçar no bosque? Ou é melhor que eu não saiba? Ratos? Gambás? Cupins? – os olhos se moveram para Kagome e baixou a voz. – Venha comigo e mostrarei a você o que é caçar de verdade.

- Podemos ir atravessando o cemitério. – disse Kagome fazendo pouco caso dele.

- Cervos de rabo branco se alimentam durante toda a noite nas zonas abertas – disse Inuyasha a ela. – Mas devemos ter cuidado ao cercá-los: ouvem quase tão bem quanto nós.

_Outra vez, então_, disse a voz de Sesshoumaru na mente de Kagome.

**N/A: Oi gente, hoje não tenho nada a dizer.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**A Sango e a Rin são muito importantes também.**

**Os cães foram realmente só o inicio mesmo.**

**Tchauzinho até. o/**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo oito **

- Quem –? Ah, é você! - Rin disse assustada com o toque em seu cotovelo. - Você me assustou. Não te escutei chegando.

Ele teria de ser mais cuidadoso, Inuyasha percebeu. Nos poucos dias em que estivera longe da escola, ele tinha se esquecido do hábito de andar e se mover como um humano e tinha voltado à sua passada silenciosa e perfeitamente controlada de um predador.

- Me desculpe. - ele disse, enquanto andavam lado a lado pelo corredor.

- De nada. - disse Rin com uma tentativa corajosa de parecer indiferente. Mas seus olhos castanhos estavam arregalados e um tanto fixos. - Então, o que está fazendo aqui hoje? Sango e eu fomos à pensão essa manhã para dar uma espiada na Sra. Flowers, mas ninguém atendeu a porta. E eu não te vi na aula de biologia.

- Eu cheguei essa tarde. Estou de volta à escola. Por quanto tempo for necessário para achar pelo que estamos procurando, de qualquer maneira.

- Para espionar Miroku, você quer dizer. - Bonnie murmurou. - Eu disse a Kagome ontem para deixá-lo comigo. Opa. - ela acrescentou, quando dois calouros passando encararam-na. Ela rolou seus olhos para Inuyasha. Com consenso mútuo, eles viraram em um corredor lateral e foram para uma escadaria vazia. Rin inclinou-se contra a parede com um rosnado de alívio.

- Eu tenho que me lembrar de não dizer o nome dela. - ela disse apaticamente. - Mas é tão _difícil_. Minha mãe me perguntou como eu me sentia essa manhã e eu quase disse a ela, 'ótima', já que eu vi Kagome ontem à noite. Eu não sei como vocês dois mantiveram – você sabe o que – um segredo por tanto tempo...

Inuyasha sentiu um sorriso puxando seus lábios contra sua vontade. Rin era uma gatinha de seis semanas, toda cheia de charme e sem inibição. Ela sempre dizia exatamente o que estava pensando no momento, mesmo se contradissesse completamente o que ela tinha acabado de dizer, mas tudo que ela fazia vinha do coração. - Você está parada num corredor deserto com um você sabe o que agora. - ele lembrou-a diabolicamente.

- Ohhh. - Seus olhos se arregalaram novamente. - Mas você não faria, faria? - ela acrescentou, aliviada. - Porque Kagome _mataria_ você... Ah, céus. - Procurando por outro tópico, ela engoliu em seco e disse: - Então – então como foi ontem à noite?

O humor de Inuyasha se escureceu imediatamente. - Não muito bem. Ah, Kagome está bem; ela está dormindo seguramente. - Antes que ele pudesse continuar, seus ouvidos captaram passos no final do corredor. Três veteranas estavam passando, e uma se afastou de seu grupo ao ver Inuyasha e Rin. O rosto de Kanna Carson estava pálido e seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas ela sorriu para eles.

Rin ficou cheia de preocupação. - Kanna, como você está? Como o Doug está?

- Eu estou bem. Ele está bem, também, ou pelo menos ele vai ficar. Inuyasha, eu queria falar com você. - ela acrescentou. - Eu sei que o meu pai agradeceu você ontem por ajudar Doug daquele jeito, mas eu queria agradecê-lo, também. Quero dizer, eu sei que as pessoas na cidade tem sido horríveis com você e – bem, eu simplesmente estou surpresa que você ligava o bastante para ajudar. Mas eu estou contente. Minha mãe diz que você salvou a vida do Doug. E então, eu queria agradecê-lo, e dizer que eu sinto muito – sobre tudo.

Sua voz tremia ao final do discurso. Rin fungou e tateou em sua mochila por um lencinho, e por um momento pareceu que Inuyasha ficaria preso na escadaria com duas fêmeas choramingando. Consternado, ele procurou em seu cérebro por uma distração.

- Tudo bem. - ele disse. - Como a Chelsea está?

- Ela está no canil. Eles estão mantendo os cães em quarentena lá, todos aqueles que eles conseguiram reunir. - Kanna borrou seus olhos e se endireitou, e Inuyasha relaxou, vendo que o perigo tinha passado. Um silêncio embaraçoso se descendeu.

- Bem, - disse Rin para Kanna por fim. - você soube o que o conselho escolar decidiu sobre o Baile da Neve?

- Ouvi dizer que eles se reuniram essa manhã e eles basicamente decidiram que nos deixarão fazê-lo. Alguém disse que eles estavam falando sobre guarda policial, contudo. Ah, aí está o sinal tardio. É melhor irmos para a aula de história antes que Miroku nos dê deméritos.

- Nós vamos há um minuto. - Inuyasha disse. Ele acrescentou casualmente. - Quando é esse Baile da Neve?

- No dia treze; sexta-feira à noite, sabe. - Kanna disse, e então recuou. - Ai meu Deus, sexta-feira treze. Eu nem pensei nisso. Mas me lembra que tem outra coisa que eu queria te contar. Essa manhã eu retirei meu nome da corrida por rainha da neve. Simplesmente – simplesmente parecia certo, de algum modo. É só isso. - Kanna se apressou para longe, quase correndo.

A mente de Inuyasha estava correndo. - Rin, _o que_ é esse Baile da Neve?

- Bem, é na verdade o baile de Natal, só que nós temos uma rainha da neve ao invés de uma rainha do Natal. Depois do que aconteceu no Dia dos Fundadores, eles estavam pensando em cancelar, e então os cachorros ontem – mas parece que eles vão fazer afinal de contas.

- Na sexta-feira treze. - Inuyasha disse carrancudamente.

- Sim. - Rin parecia assustada agora, deixando-se pequena e insignificante. - Inuyasha, não olhe assim; você está me assustando. Qual o problema? O que você acha que acontecerá no baile?

- Eu não sei. - Mas algo aconteceria, Inuyasha estava pensando. Fell's Church não tinha tido uma celebração pública que tinha escapado de ser visitada pelo Outro Poder, e essa provavelmente seria a última festividade do ano. Mas não havia razão para falar sobre isso agora. – Vamos. - ele disse. - Estamos realmente atrasados.

Ele estava certo. Miroku Saltzman estava no quadro-negro quando eles entraram como ele tinha estado no primeiro dia que apareceu na sala de história. Se ele ficou surpreso ao vê-los chegar atrasados, ou em vê-los chegar, ele cobriu impecavelmente, dando um de seus sorrisos mais amigáveis.

Então é você que está caçando o predador, Inuyasha pensou, tomando seu assento e estudando o homem perante ele. Mas você é mais que isso? O Outro Poder de Kagome talvez?

Em face disso, nada mais parecia improvável. O cabelo negro de Miroku, um pouco comprido demais para um professor, seu sorriso juvenil, sua alegria teimosa, tudo contribuía para uma impressão de inocência. Mas Inuyasha estivera desconfiado desdo começo sobre o que estava embaixo desse exterior inofensivo. Ainda assim, não parecia muito provável que Miroku Saltzman estava por trás do ataque à Kagome ou do incidente com os cachorros. Nenhum disfarce podia ser tão perfeito.

Kagome. A mão de Inuyasha se fechou debaixo da mesa, e uma dor vagarosa despertou em seu peito.

Ele não queria ter pensado nela. O único jeito que tinha sobrevivido aos últimos cinco dias era mantendo-a longe de sua mente, não deixando a imagem dela chegar mais perto.

Mas é claro que o esforço de mantê-la a uma distância segura tomava a maior parte de seu tempo e energia. E esse era o pior lugar de todos para se estar, em uma sala de aula onde ele não conseguia ligar menos para o que estava sendo ensinado. Não havia nada a fazer _exceto_ pensar aqui.

Ele se forçou a respirar vagarosa, calmamente. Ela estava bem; esse era o importante. Nada mais realmente importava. Mas mesmo enquanto ele dizia isso, o ciúme o mordeu como uma tira de couro de um chicote. Porque sempre que ele pensava em Kagome agora, ele tinha que pensar _nele_.

Em Sesshoumaru, que estava livre para ir e vir quando quisesse. Que poderia estar até mesmo com Kagome nesse minuto.

Raiva queimou na mente de Inuyasha, clara e fria, misturando-se com a dor quente em seu peito. Ele ainda não estava convencido de que não fora Sesshoumaru quem tinha jogado-o casualmente, sangrando e inconsciente, no poço abandonado para morrer. E ele levaria a ideia sobre o Outro Poder de Kagome muito mais a sério se ele não estivesse completamente certo de que Sesshoumaru não tinha perseguido Kagome até sua morte. Sesshoumaru era malvado; ele não tinha misericórdia ou escrúpulos...

E o que ele fez que eu não fiz? Inuyasha se perguntou pesadamente, pela centésima vez. Nada.

Exceto matar.

Inuyasha tinha tentado matar. Ele tinha querido matar Bankotsu. Com a lembrança, o fogo gelado de sua raiva dirigida à Sesshoumaru foi apagado, e ele olhou ao invés na direção da carteira no fundo da sala.

Estava vazia; Apesar de Bankotsu ter saído do hospital no dia anterior, ele não tinha retornado à escola. Ainda assim, não havia perigo dele lembrar alguma coisa de sua tarde horrenda. A sugestão subliminar para esquecer devia permanecer por um bom tempo, enquanto ninguém mexesse com a mente de Bankotsu.

Ele de repente ficou muito consciente de que estava encarando a carteira vazia de Bankotsu com olhos estreitos e taciturnos. Enquanto desviava o olhar, ele capturou o olhar de alguém que estivera observando-o fazer isso.

Kouga se virou rapidamente e se inclinou sobre seu livro de história, mas não antes que Inuyasha visse sua expressão.

Não pense nisso. Não pense em nada, Inuyasha disse a si mesmo, e ele tentou se concentrar na aula de Miroku Saltzman sobre a Guerra das Rosas. 

DdoV

_5 de dezembro – eu não sei as horas, provavelmente de tarde cedo._

_Querido Diário, Sesshoumaru devolveu-a para mim esta manhã. Inuyasha disse que não queria que eu fosse para o ático de Miroku novamente. Essa é a caneta de Inuyasha que eu estou usando. Eu não possuo mais nada, ou pelo menos eu não posso pegar as minhas próprias coisas, e a maioria delas a tia Kaede ia dar por falta se eu as pegasse. Eu estou sentada nesse momento em um celeiro atrás da pensão. Eu não posso ir aonde as pessoas dormem, sabe, a não ser que eu seja convidada._

_Eu acho que animais não contam, porque há alguns ratos dormindo aqui debaixo do feno e uma coruja nas vigas. No momento, estamos nos ignorando._

_Estou tentando duramente não ficar histérica._

_Eu achei que escrever ajudaria. Algo normal, algo familiar. Exceto que nada mais em minha vida é normal._

_Sesshoumaru diz que eu vou me acostumar mais rápido se eu jogar a minha antiga vida fora e abraçar a nova. Ele parece achar que é inevitável que eu vire ele. Ele diz que eu nasci para ser uma predadora e não há razão em fazer as coisas pela metade._

_Eu cacei um veado ontem. Um macho, porque era o estava fazendo mais barulho, batendo seus chifres contra os galhos de árvore, desafiando outros machos. Eu bebi seu sangue._

_Quando eu dou uma olhada nesse diário, tudo que eu consigo ver é que estava procurando por algo, por algum lugar ao qual pertencer. Mas não é isso. Não é essa nova vida. Tenho medo do que me tornarei se eu começar a pertencer aqui._

_Ah, Deus, estou apavorada._

_A coruja do celeiro é quase puramente branca, especialmente quando estende suas asas e você consegue ver o interior. Das costas parece mais dourado. Tem só um pouco de dourado ao redor do rosto. Está me encarando nesse momento porque eu estou fazendo barulho, tentando não chorar._

_É engraçado eu ainda conseguir chorar. Acho que são as bruxas que não conseguem._

_Começou a nevar do lado de for a. Estou puxando meu manto ao meu redor._

Kagome guardou seu caderninho perto de seu corpo e puxou o suave veludo escuro do manto até seu queixo. O celeiro estava absolutamente silencioso, exceto pela respiração insignificante dos animais que dormiam aqui. Do lado de fora a neve caía tão silenciosamente quanto, acobertando o mundo em uma quietude abafadora. Kagome encarou-a com olhos que não viam, mal notando as lágrimas que corriam por suas bochechas.

DdoV

- Poderiam Rin McCullough e Ayame Forbes esperarem por um momento. - Miroku disse enquanto o último sinal tocava.

Inuyasha franziu a testa, um franzido que se aprofundou quando ele viu Kaguya Bennett pairando fora da porta aberta da sala de história, seus olhos tímidos e assustados. - Eu estarei ali fora. - ele disse de forma significativa para Rin, que acenou. Ele acrescentou um avisador levantar de sobrancelhas, e ela respondeu com um olhar virtuoso. Veja se eu direi alguma coisa que eu não devo, o olhar dizia.

Saindo, Inuyasha só esperava que ela pudesse manter isso.

Kaguya Bennett estava entrando enquanto ele saia, e ele teve que sair do caminho dela. Mas isso o colocou diretamente no caminho de Kouga, que tinha saído pela outra porta e estava tentando chegar ao corredor o mais rápido possível.

Inuyasha agarrou seu braço sem pensar. - Kouga, espera.

- Me solta. - O punho de Kouga se levantou. Ele olhou para ele com aparente surpresa, como se não estivesse certo sobre o que devia estar tão nervoso. Mas cada músculo em seu corpo estava lutando contra o agarro de Inuyasha.

- Eu só quero falar com você. Só por um minuto, está bem?

- Não tenho um minuto. - Kouga disse, e por fim seus olhos, um azul mais claro e menos complicado que o de Kagome; encontrou os olhos de Inuyasha. Mas havia um vazio nas profundezas deles que lembravam Inuyasha do olhar de alguém que fora hipnotizado, ou que estava sob a influência de algum Poder.

Exceto que não era Poder algum exceto a própria mente de Kouga, ele percebeu abruptamente. Era isso o que o cérebro humano fazia consigo mesmo quando encarava algo que simplesmente não conseguia lidar. Kouga tinha se fechado, se desligado.

Testando, Inuyasha disse: - Sobre o que aconteceu na noite de sábado –

- Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando. Olha, eu disse que tenho que ir, droga. -  
Negação era como uma fortaleza atrás dos olhos de Kouga. Mas Inuyasha tinha que tentar novamente.

- Eu não te culpo por ficar bravo. Se eu fosse você, eu ficaria furioso. E eu sei o que é não querer pensar, especialmente quando pensar te leva à loucura. - Kouga estava balançando sua cabeça, e Inuyasha olhava ao redor do corredor. Estava quase vazio, e o desespero o fez concordar em correr um risco. Ele abaixou sua voz. - Mas talvez você ao menos gostará de saber que Kagome estava vida, e ela está muito–

- Kagome está morta! - Kouga gritou, chamando atenção de todos no corredor.

- E eu te disse para me soltar! - ele acrescentou alheio à platéia deles, e empurrou Inuyasha fortemente. Foi tão inesperado que Inuyasha cambaleou contra os armários, quase acabando estirado no chão. Ele encarou Kouga, mas Kouga nem mesmo olhou para trás enquanto saia pelo corredor.

Inuyasha passou o resto do tempo até que Rin emergisse simplesmente encarando a parede.

Havia um pôster ali para o Baile da Neve, e ele sabia cada centímetro dele na hora que as garotas saíram.

Apesar de tudo que Ayame tentara fazer para ele e Kagome, Inuyasha descobriu que não conseguia reunir nenhum ódio por ela. Seu cabelo castanho parecia desbotado, seu rosto espremido. Ao invés de estar aprumada, sua postura parecia simplesmente definhada, ele pensou, observando-a ir embora.

- Tudo bem? - ele disse para Rin, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado.

- Sim, é claro. Miroku simplesmente sabe que nós três – Kaguya, Ayame, e eu - passamos por poucas e boas, e ele quer que _nós_ saibamos que ele nos apóia. - Rin disse, mas mesmo seu otimismo teimoso sobre o professor de história soava um pouco forçado. – Nenhuma de nós contou a ele nada, contudo. Ele vai ter outro encontro na casa dele semana que vem. - ela acrescentou brilhantemente.

Maravilha pensou Inuyasha. Normalmente ele poderia ter dito algo sobre isso, mas no momento ele estava distraído. - Ali está Sango. - ele disse.

- Ela deve estar nos esperando – não, ela está indo para a ala de história. - Rin disse. - Que engraçado, eu disse a ela para nos encontrar aqui.

Era mais do que engraçado, pensou Inuyasha. Ele tinha capturado um relance dela enquanto ela virava a esquina, mas aquele relance ficou preso em sua mente. A expressão no rosto de Sango fora calculadora, observadora, e seu passo tinha sido furtivo. Como se ela estivesse tentando fazer algo sem ser vista.

- Ela vai voltar em um minuto quando ver que não estamos lá. - Rin disse, mas Sango não voltou em um minuto, ou dois, ou três. De fato, foram-se quase dez minutos antes que ela aparecesse, e então ela pareceu assustada ao ver Inuyasha e Rin esperando-a.

- Desculpa, fiquei presa. - ela disse friamente, e Inuyasha teve que admirá-la pelo autocontrole.

Mas ele se perguntava o que estava por trás disso, e somente Rin estava com vontade de conversar enquanto os três saíam da escola.

DdoV

- Mas da última vez você usou fogo. - Kagome disse.

- Foi porque estávamos procurando por Inuyasha, por uma pessoa específica. - Rin replicou. - Dessa vez nós estamos tentando prever o futuro. Se fosse simplesmente o _seu_ futuro pessoal que eu estivesse tentando prever, eu olharia na sua palma, mas estamos tentando descobrir algo mais geral.

Sango entrou no quarto, cuidadosamente equilibrando uma tigela de porcelana cheia até a borda com água. Em sua outra mão, ela segurava uma vela. - Eu trouxe os negócios. - ela disse.

- Água era sagrada para os Druídas. - Rin explicou, enquanto Sango colocava o prato no chão e as três garotas sentavam ao redor dele.

- Aparentemente, tudo era sagrado para os Druídas. - disse Sango.

- Shh. Agora, coloque a vela no castiçal e acenda-a. Então eu vou colocar cera derretida na água, e as sombras que ela formar me dirão as respostas para as suas perguntas. Minha avó usava chumbo derretido, e ela disse que _sua _avó usava prata derretida, mas ela me disse que cera funcionaria. - Quando Sango acendeu a vela, Rin olhou para os lados e tomou um longo fôlego. - Estou ficando cada vez mais assustada em fazer isso. - ela disse.

- Você não tem que. - Kagome disse suavemente.

- Eu sei. Mas eu quero – dessa vez. Além do mais, não é esse tipo de ritual que me assusta; é ser possuída que é horrível. Eu _odeio_. É como alguma outra pessoa entrando no meu corpo.

Kagome franziu a testa e abriu sua boca, mas Rin estava continuando.

- De qualquer jeito, aqui vai. Apague as luzes, Sango. Dê-me um minuto para sintonizar e então faça suas perguntas.

No silêncio da sala turva Kagome observou o candelabro pestanejando sobre os cílios abaixados de Rin e do rosto sóbrio de Sango. Ela olhou para baixo para suas próprias mãos em seu colo, pálida contra o negrume do suéter e da legging que Sango tinha emprestado-a. Então ela olhou para as chamas dançantes.

- Tudo bem. - Rin disse suavemente e pegou a vela.

Os dedos de Kagome se entrelaçaram, apertando fortemente, mas ela falou em uma voz baixa para não quebrar a atmosfera. - Quem é o Outro Poder em Fell's Church?

Rin inclinou a vela para que a chama lambesse os lados. Cera quente desceu como água na tigela e formou glóbulos redondos lá.

- Era o que eu receava. - Rin murmurou. - Não houve resposta, nada. Tente uma pergunta diferente.

Desapontada, Kagome sentou-se de volta, as unhas mordiscando suas palmas. Foi Sango quem falou.

_- Nós_ podemos achar esse Outro Poder se o procurarmos? E podemos derrotá-lo?

- Foram duas perguntas. - Rin disse baixinho enquanto ela inclinava a vela novamente.  
Dessa vez a cera formou um círculo, um anel branco grumoso.

- Isso é união! O símbolo para pessoas dando as mãos. Significa que conseguiremos se ficarmos juntos.

A cabeça de Kagome deu um solavanco para cima. Essas foram quase às mesmas palavras que ela tinha dito para Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Os olhos de Rin estavam brilhando com excitação, e elas sorriram uma para outra.

- Cuidado! Você ainda está derramando. - Sango disse.

Rin rapidamente endireitou a vela, olhando para a tigela novamente. O último derramamento de cera formou uma linha fina e reta.

- Isso é uma espada. - ela disse lentamente. - Significa sacrifício. Nós conseguiremos se ficarmos juntos, mas não sem sacrifício.

- Que tipo de sacrifício? - perguntou Kagome

- Eu não sei. - Rin disse seu rosto perturbado. - É tudo que posso lhe dizer dessa vez. -  
Ela colocou a vela de volta no castiçal.

- Ufa. - disse Sango, enquanto se levantava para ligar as luzes. Kagome levantou-se, também.

- Bem, pelo menos sabemos que podemos vencer isso. - ela disse, puxando a legging, que era longa demais para ela. Ela capturou um relance de si mesma no espelho de Sango. Ela certamente não parecia mais com Kagome Higurashi, a modelo fashion da escola.

Vestida toda de preto desse jeito, ela parecia pálida e perigosa, como uma espada coberta.

Seu cabelo caia aleatoriamente ao redor dos seus ombros.

- Eles não me reconheceriam na escola. - ela murmurou, com uma pontada. Era estranho ela ligar sobre ir à escola, mas ela ligava. Era porque ela _não podia _ir, ela achava. E porque ela fora rainha por tanto tempo, ela tinha comandado as coisas por tanto tempo, que era quase inacreditável ela não poder colocar os pés lá novamente. - Você podia ir para outro lugar. - Rin sugeriu. - Quero dizer, depois que tudo isso acabar, você pode terminar a escola em algum outro lugar onde ninguém te conheça. Como Inuyasha fez.

- Não, acho que não. - Kagome estava com um humor estranho hoje à noite, depois de passar o dia sozinha no celeiro observando a neve. – Rin. - ela disse abruptamente. - você olharia a minha palma novamente? Eu quero que você preveja meu futuro, meu futuro pessoal.

- Eu nem sei se eu me lembro de todas as coisas que a minha avó me ensinou... Mas, certo, eu tentarei. - Rin demonstrou piedade. - É melhor que não tenha _mais_ estranhos morenos no caminho, é só. Você já tem tudo com o que consegue lidar. - Ela riu enquanto pegava a mão esticada de Kagome. - Lembra quando Ayame perguntou o que você conseguia fazer com dois? Acho que está descobrindo agora, hein?

- Só leia a minha palma, sim?

- Tudo bem, essa é sua linha da vida– o jorro de balbucia de Rin dissipou-se quase antes de começar. Ela encarou a mão de Kagome, medo e apreensão em seu rosto.

- Devia vir até aqui. - ela disse. - Mas ela foi cortada tão brevemente...

Ela e Kagome olharam uma para outra sem falar por um momento, enquanto Kagome sentiu a mesma apreensão solidificar dentro dela mesma. Então Sango interrompeu.

- Bem, naturalmente está breve. - ela disse. - Só significa o que já aconteceu, quando Kagome se afogou.

- Sim, é claro, deve ser isso. - Rin murmurou. Ela soltou a mão de Kagome e Kagome lentamente recuou. - É isso, está certo. - Rin disse em uma voz mais forte.  
Kagome estava olhando no espelho novamente. A garota que olhava de volta era linda, mas havia uma sabedoria triste em seus olhos que a velha Kagome Higurashi nunca tivera. Ela percebeu que Rin e Sango estavam olhando para ela.

- Deve ser isso. - ela disse levemente, mas seu sorriso não tocava seus olhos.

**N/A: Oi gente, a Kagome se sentiu triste em não ir a escola pelo menos é melhor do que ficar no celeiro olhando os animais e eles olhando de volta de vez enquanto.**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima. o/**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

Capitulo nove

- Bom ao menos ninguém ocupou meu corpo. – disse Rin. – Mas de todos os modos estou farta de ser médium; estou farta de tudo. Esta será a última vez; absolutamente a última.

- Tudo bem, – disse Kagome, se afastando do espelho - falaremos sobre outra coisa. Descobriu algo hoje?

- Falei com Miroku e ele vai celebrar outra reunião semana que vem. – respondeu Rin. – Perguntou a Ayame, Kaguya e a mim se não queríamos ser hipnotizadas para que isso nos ajudasse a lidar com o que está acontecendo. Mas estou segura de que ele não é o Outro Poder, Kagome. É amável demais.

Kagome assentiu. Ela mesma começara a duvidar sobre suas suspeitas sobre Miroku. Não porque foi amável, e sim porque ela havia passado quatro dias em seu sótão dormindo. O Outro Poder realmente permitiria ficar ali sem que lhe fizesse nada? Claro, Sesshoumaru dissera que influenciara Miroku para que se esquecesse de que estava ali em cima; mas, teria o Outro Poder sucumbido a influência de Sesshoumaru? Não era forte o suficiente para isso?

Ao menos que seus poderes tivessem se esgotado temporariamente, disse a si mesma de improviso. Como os de Inuyasha se esgotaram agora. Ou ao menos fingira que lhe influenciaram.

- Bom, não o risquemos da lista por enquanto. – disse ela. – Devemos ter cuidado. O que temos da Sra. Flowers? Averiguou algo sobre ela?

- Não tive sorte. – disse Meredith. – Fomos à pousada esta manhã, mas ela não respondeu a nossas chamadas. Inuyasha disse que tentaria localizá-la pela tarde.

- Se alguém me convidasse a entra ali, eu podia vigiá-la também. – disse Kagome. – Sinto como se fosse à única pessoa que não faz nada. Creio... – se interrompeu por um momento, meditando, e logo seguiu: - Creio que passarei pela frente da casa... Pela frente da casa de tia Kaede, quero dizer. Além do mais, encontrarei Myouga rondando por ali pelos arbustos ou algo assim.

- Iremos com você. – ofereceu Sango.

- Não, é melhor que eu faça sozinha. De verdade. Posso passar muito despercebida por esses dias.

- Nesse caso, faça o que ache conveniente e tenha cuidado. Continua nevando forte.

Kagome assentiu e saltou pelo parapeito.

Ao aproximar-se de casa viu que um carro saia pelo caminho de acesso naquele momento. Afundou-se entre as sombras e observou. Os faróis iluminaram uma espectral paisagem invernal: a acácia falsa dos vizinhos, em forma da silhueta desnuda, com uma coruja branca pousada nela.

Quando o carro passou pelo seu lado, Kagome o reconheceu: era o Oldmobile de Myouga.

Agora, isso era interessante. Teve vontade de segui-lo, mas impediu o impulso mais forte de dar uma olhada na casa, de se assegurar que tudo ia bem. A rodeou, sigilosamente, examinando as janelas.

As cortinas de chintz amarelo da janela da cozinha estavam dispostas para trás, mostrando uma iluminada seção da cozinha que havia do outro lado. Tia Kaede fechada o lava-louças. "Myouga teria ido jantar?", se perguntou Kagome.

Tia Kaede se dirigiu ao vestíbulo da entrada e Kagome se moveu com ela, voltando a rodear a casa. Encontrou uma fenda nas cortinas da sala de estar e aproximou com cautela ao grosso e ondulado velho vidro da janela. Ouviu abrir e fechar a porta principal, e logo girar a chave, e depois sua tia entrou na sala e se sentou no sofá. Ligou a televisão e começou a passar os canais ocasionalmente.

Ele desejou ver mais que simplesmente o perfil de sua tia pela luz tremeluzente da TV. Sentia uma sensação estranha olhar aquela sala, sabendo que só podia olhá-la e não entrar. Quanto tempo se passara desde a última vez que reparara quão bonita era aquela sala? A velha estante de mogno, ocupada por peças de porcelana e a cristais, a lâmpada Tiffany sobre a mesa perto de tia Kaede, as almofadas bordadas sobre o sofá... Tudo lhe parecia precioso agora. De pé do lado de fora, sentindo a leve caricia da neve na nuca, desejou poder entrar um momento, somente por um segundo.

A cabeça de tia Kaede se inclinara para trás, os olhos se fechavam. Kagome apoiou o rosto contra a janela e logo deu a volta devagar.

Subiu no galho situado em frente de seu próprio quarto, mas comprovou decepcionada que as cortinas estavam totalmente fechadas. A borda da árvore que havia em frente ao quarto de Souta era frágil e parecia mais difícil de subir, mas, uma vez que conseguira chegar à cima teve uma boa vista; as cortinas estavam totalmente afastadas. Souta dormia com o lençol até o queixo, a boca aberta.

Olá, bebê, pensou Kagome e tragou as lágrimas com alegria. Era uma cena tão inocente e doce... A luz da mesinha, o menininho na cama, os animais de pelúcia na estante, o vigiando. E ali chegava uma gatinha branca que entrava silenciosamente pela porta para completar o quadro, pensou Kagome.

Bola de neve saltou sobre a cama de Souta. A gatinha bocejou mostrando a pequena língua rosa e se espreguiçou mostrando as garras em miniatura. Depois caminhou delicadamente até se colocar sobre o peito de Souta.

Algo fez com que Kagome sentisse uma coceira na raiz dos cabelos.

Não soube se era algum novo sentido de caçador ou pura intuição, mas repentinamente sentiu medo. Existia perigo naquele quarto. Souta estava em perigo.

A gatinha continuava ali com o rabo balançando de um lado para o outro. E logo Kagome compreendeu a que se parecia: os cachorros. Olhava da mesma forma que olhara Doug Carson antes de saltar sobre ele. Céus, a cidade pusera em quarentena os cachorros, mas ninguém pensara nos gatos.

A mente de Kagome trabalhava a toda velocidade, mas não adiantava de nada. Não eram mais do que imagens fugazes do que um gato podia fazer com unhas curvadas e dentes afiados como agulhas. E Souta estava, simplesmente, estava ali deitada respirando com suavidade, sem perceber o perigo.

A pelagem de Bola de Neve começava a se eriçar, o rabo inchando como uma vassourinha de limpar garrafas. As orelhas do animal se afastaram da cabeça e a boca se abriu em um grunhido silencioso. Tinha os olhos fixos no rosto de Souta, tal como Chelsea fizera com Doug Carson.

- Não!

Kagome olhou desesperada ao seu redor em busca de algo para jogar contra a janela, algo que fizesse ruído. Não podia se aproximar mais; os galhos exteriores da árvore não suportariam seu peso.

- Souta, acorde!

Mas a neve, pousando como um manto ao seu redor parecia amortecer as palavras até transformá-las em nada. Um gemido surdo e discordante começara a brotar da garganta de Bola de Neve enquanto esta desviava os olhos para a janela e depois voltava a pousá-los no rosto de Souta.

Então, justamente quando a gatinha sacava uma garra, Kagome se levantou contra a janela.

Mais tarde, nunca soube como conseguiu se agarrar. Não tinha espaço para se ajoelhar no parapeito, mas as unhas se afundaram na branda e velha madeira do caixote e a ponta de uma bota se introduziu em um ponto de apoio mais abaixo. Golpeou a janela com todo o peso do corpo, gritando.

- Se afaste dela! Acorde, Souta!

Os olhos de Souta se abriram em um golpe e se sentou na cama, empurrando Bola de Neve para trás. As garras da gatinha se prenderam nas bordas da colcha enquanto lutava para se endireitar. Kagome voltou a gritar:

- Souta, saia da cama! Abra a janela, depressa!

O rosto de quatro anos do menino estava inundado de sonolenta surpresa, mas não de medo. Levantou-se e avançou a tropeções até a janela enquanto Kagome cerrava os dentes.

- É isso aí. Bom garoto... Agora diga: Entre. Rápido, diga!

- Entre. – disse Souta, obediente, pestanejando e dando um passo para trás.

A gatinha saltou para fora ao mesmo tempo que Kagome se deixava cair para dentro. Tentou atrapalhar o felino, mas ele era muito veloz. Uma vez fora, deslizou pelas bordas dos galhos com zombeteira facilidade e saltou para neve onde desapareceu.

Uma mãozinha tirava o suéter de Kagome.

- Você voltou! – exclamou Souta, abraçando os quadris de sua irmã. – Senti sua falta.

- Ah, Souta, eu sim senti sua falta... – Kagome começou a dizer e então ficou totalmente imóvel. A voz de tia Kaede do alto da escada.

- Souta, está acordado? O que está acontecendo?

Kagome só teve um instante para tomar sua decisão.

- Não diga que estou aqui. – sussurrou caindo de joelhos. – É um segredo, entende? Diga que você deixou a gatinha sair, mas não diga que estou aqui.

Não tinha tempo para mais nada. Kagome se enfiou debaixo da cama e rezou.

Por debaixo da colcha que pendia da cama, viu os pés cobertos de tia Kaede entrarem no quarto. Apertou o rosto contra as tabuas no chão, sem respirar.

- Souta! O que você faz levantado? Vamos, volte para a cama – disse a voz de tia Kaede e em seguida a cama abaixou com o peso de Souta e Kagome ouviu os ruídos que fazia sua tia ajeitando os cobertores. – Está com as mãos geladas. Por que raios a janela está aberta?

- A abri e Bola de Neve saiu. – disse Souta.

Kagome voltou a respirar.

- E agora tem neve por todo o chão. Não posso acreditar nisso... Não volte a abrir, ouviu bem?

Ouviram-se mais ruídos enquanto acabava de cobrir a menina e os pés cobertos voltaram a sair. A porta se fechou.

Kagome se arrastou para sair debaixo da cama.

- Bom garoto. – sussurrou enquanto Souta se sentava na cama. – Estou orgulhosa de você. Amanhã diga a tia Kaede que tem que dar a sua gatinha. Diga que se assustou. Sei que não quer fazer isso... – pousou uma mão para deter o gemido que estava a ponto de brotar dos lábios do pequeno - Mas tem que fazer. Porque posso assegurar a você que essa gatinha machucará você se ficar com ela. Não quer se machucar, não é?

- Não. – respondeu Souta e seus olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas. – Mas...

- E você também não quer que a gatinha faça mal a tia Kaede, não é? Diga a tia Kaede que não pode ter nenhum gatinho, nem um cachorro, nem sequer um pássaro até... Bom, durante um tempo. Não diga que fui eu que disse; isso continua sendo nosso segredo. Diga que tem medo devido ao que aconteceu com os cachorros na igreja.

Isso era melhor, Kagome raciocinou sombriamente, provocar pesadelos noturnos o garotinho então ver um pesadelo se converter em realidade no quarto.

A boca de Souta se abriu de maneira entristecida.

- Tudo bem.

- Sinto muito, querido. – Kagome se sentou na cama o abraçou com força. – Mas é assim que tem que ser.

- Está fria. – disse Souta. Então levantou os olhos até o rosto de Kagome. – Você é um anjo?

- Uhm... Não exatamente.

Justamente o oposto, pensou Kagome com ironia.

- Tia Kaede disse que você foi se reunir com mamãe e papai. Você os viu?

- É... É um pouco difícil de explicar, Souta. Não os vi, não. E não sou um anjo, não, mas em todo caso vou ser como seu anjo da guarda, ok? Olharei por você mesmo que não possa me ver. Ok?

- Ok. – Souta brincou com seus dedos. – Isso significa que não pode mais viver aqui.

Kagome passou os olhos pelo quarto azul e branco, os animais de pelúcia na estante, a pequena mesa e o cavalinho balançando quando fora dela e estava em um canto.

- É isso que significa. – respondeu com suavidade.

- Quando eles disseram que você tinha ido com mamãe e papai disse que eu também queria ir.

Kagome pestanejou com força.

- Oh, querida. Não chegou não chegou a hora de você ir, portanto, não pode ir. E tia Kaede ama muito você e ficaria muito só sem você.

Souta assentiu e suas pálpebras começaram a se fechar. Mas enquanto Kagome voltava a deitá-lo na cama e colocava a colcha por cima dele, o garoto fez mais uma pergunta:

- Mas você não me ama?

- Mas claro que sim. Eu amo muito você... Nunca soube o quanto até agora. Mas eu estarei bem e tia Kaede precisa de você.

Kaede teve que tomar ar para se acalmar e quando abaixou à vista os olhos de Souta estavam fechados e a respiração compassada. O garoto dormia.

DdoV

Que estúpida, estúpida, pensou Kagome abrindo passo pelos montões de neve até o outro lado da Rua Maple. Deixara passar a oportunidade de perguntar a Souta se Myouga tinha ido jantar. Agora era tarde demais.

Myouga. Seus olhos se entrecerraram repentinamente. Na igreja, Myouga esteve fora e então os cachorros ficaram loucos. E essa noite a gatinha de Souta se tornara selvagem... Justamente pouco depois do carro de Myouga sair.

Myouga tem muitas perguntas para responder, disse Kagome para si.

Mas a melancolia estava a levando, a tirando de seus pensamentos. Sua mente não fazia mais do que regressar a casa que acabara de abandonar, repassando as coisas que jamais voltaria a ver. Todas as suas roupas e complementos e jóias... O que tia Kaede faria com elas? Não tenho mais nada – se disse -, sou uma indigente.

_Kagome?_

Aliviada, Kagome reconheceu a voz mental e a característica sombra no final da rua. Apressou o passo até Inuyasha que tirou as mãos do bolso da jaqueta e seguros as dela para acalentá-la.

- Sango me contou onde tinha ido.

- Fui em casa. – respondeu ela.

Isso era tudo que podia dizer, mas enquanto se encostava contra ele para obter conforto, soube que ele a compreendia.

- Vamos encontrar algum lugar onde possamos nos sentar. – disse Inuyasha e se interrompeu cheio de contrariedade.

Todos os lugares que iam antes eram perigosos demais ou estavam vedados para Kagome. A polícia ainda tinha o carro de Inuyasha.

Finalmente se limitaram a ir à escola secundária e se sentar em uma saliência do telhado e contemplar como a neve caía. Kagome lhe contou o que acontecera no quarto de Souta.

- Vou fazer com que Sango e Rin estendam a informação por toda a cidade de que os gatos também podem atacar. As pessoas devem saber. E creio que alguém deveria vigiar Myouga. – concluiu.

- Seguiremos seus passos. – disse Inuyasha e ela não pôde evitar sorrir.

- É curioso o quão americano você se transformou. – comentou. – Não tinha pensado nisso há muito tempo, mas quando você chegou pela primeira vez parecia muito estrangeiro. Agora ninguém saberia que não viveu a vida toda aqui.

- Nos adaptamos com rapidez. Temos que nos adaptar. – respondeu ele. – Sempre países novos, décadas novas, situação nova. Você se adaptará também.

- Me adaptarei? – os olhos de Kagome permaneceram fixos no brilho dos flocos de neve caindo. – Não sei...

- Aprenderá com o tempo. Se tem algo... Bom... Sobre o que somos, é o tempo. Temos muito dele, tanto quanto queremos. Para sempre.

- Eu amo você. – disse Inuyasha contra seu pescoço e ela se apertou mais força contra ele.

Compreendeu então porque ele tinha temido dizê-lo por tanto tempo. Quando a idéia do amanhã o aterrava, era difícil de se comprometer, porque ele não queria arrastar ninguém mais com ele.

Em especial alguém quem amava.

- Eu também amo você. – se fez dizer e se recostou, quebrou seu tranqüilo estado de animo. – E tentará dar a Sesshoumaru uma chance, por mim? Tentará trabalhar com ele?

- Trabalharei com ele, mas não confiarei nele. Não posso. O conheço muito bem.

- Nesse caso, me pergunto se alguém o conhece na realidade. Muito bem, então faça o que puder. Talvez possamos pedir que ele diga Myouga amanhã.

- Segui a Sra. Flowers hoje. – o lábio de Inuyasha se curvou. – Por toda à tarde até o anoitecer. E sabe o que ela fez?

- O que?

- Três lavagens... Numa velha máquina que parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Não tem secadora, só uma máquina de escorrer. Está tudo abaixo, no sótão. Então foi para fora e encheu umas duas dúzias de bacias de comida para pássaros. Passa a maior parte do tempo ali. Fala consigo mesma.

- Como qualquer velha gagá. – disse Kagome. – Bem, Sango pode ter se equivocado e isso é tudo. – observou a mudança de sua expressão ao nome de Sango e disse: - O que foi?

- Bom Sango talvez tenha que explicar algumas coisas também. Não lhe perguntei a respeito, pensei que talvez fosse melhor que vinhesse de você. Mas ela foi falar com Miroku Saltzman depois da aula de hoje. E não quis que ninguém soubesse aonde ia.

Desinquieto se desenroscou da cintura de Kagome.

- E então?

- Então ela mentiu sobre isso... Ou ao menos se esquivou do assunto. Tentei sondar sua mente, mas meus poderes estão quase esgotados. E ela é difícil.

- E você não tinha o direito! Inuyasha me escuta. Sango jamais nos machucaria ou nos trairia. O que seja que esteja escondendo...

- Então admite que ela esconde algo.

- Sim, – disse Kagome relutantemente - mas não é nada que vá nos prejudicar, tenho certeza. Sango é minha amiga desde o primeiro ano do primário...

Sem se dar conta, Kagome deixou que a frase se desvanecesse. Pensava na outra amiga que fora íntima desde o jardim de infância, Ayame. A que na semana anterior tentara destruir Inuyasha e humilhar Kagome diante de toda a cidade.

E o que Ayame escrevera em seu diário sobre Sango? "Sango não faz nada, se limita a observar. É como se não pudesse agir, só pudesse reagir às coisas. Além do mais ouvi meus pais falarem sobre sua família..., não me surpreende que nunca a mencione".

Os olhos de Kagome abandonaram a paisagem nevada em busca do rosto de Inuyasha que a esperava.

- Não importa. – disse em voz baixa. – Conheço Sango e confio nela. Confiarei nela até o fim.

- Espero que ela seja digna disso, Kagome. – disse ele. – Realmente, espero.

**N/A: Oi gente, quase chorei na parte em que a Kagome conversava com Souta. E o que á com a Bola de Neve Myouga? O que Sango esconde?**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Está perto sim.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

Capitulo Dez

_Quinta-feira, 12 de dezembro pela manhã._

_Querido diário,_

_Depois de uma semana de trabalho, o que conseguimos?_

_Bem, entre nós temos nos organizado para seguir os três suspeitos quase continuamente durante os últimos seis ou sete dias. Resultado: informações sobre os movimentos de Myouga durante a última semana que agiu como qualquer normal homem de negócios._

_Informações sobre Miroku que não tem feito nada que não seja normal para um professor de história. Informações sobre a Sra. Flowers que aparentemente gasta a maior parte de seu tempo no sótão. Mas na verdade não temos averiguado nada._

_Inuyasha disse que Miroku se reuniu com o diretor da escola umas duas vezes, mas não pôde se aproximar o suficiente para ouvir do que falavam._

_Sango e Rin estenderam as informações sobre outros animais de estimações além dos cachorros que podiam ser perigosos. Elas não precisaram trabalhar muito nisso; parece que toda a cidade já está no limite da histeria. Desde então houveram muitos outros ataques de animais reportados, mas é muito difícil saber qual deles pode ser levado a sério. Algumas crianças mexiam em um esquilo e ele os mordeu. O coelho dos Masases arranhou o filho caçula deles. A velha Sra. Coombers viu cobras cabeça-de-cobre no seu jardim quando todas as serpentes deviam estar hibernando._

_O único que estou certa é do ataque ao veterinário que mantinha os cachorros em quarentena. Um grupo deles o mordeu e a maioria deles escapou de onde estavam presos. Depois disso simplesmente desapareceram. As pessoas deram adeus e boa viagem e esperam que morram de fome no bosque, mas eu tenho minhas duvidas._

_E não parou de nevar, não tem sido uma nevada forte, mas tampouco parou. Nunca vi tanta neve._

_Inuyasha está preocupado com o baile amanhã à noite. _

_O que nos leva de volta: O que temos investigado até agora? O que sabemos? Nenhum de nossos suspeitos esteve perto da casa dos Masases ou da casa da Sra. Coombers ou da clinica veterinária quando aconteceram os ataques. Não estávamos mais perto de encontrar o Outro Poder do que estávamos quando começamos._

_A pequena reunião de Miroku é esta noite. Sango acha que devíamos ir. Não sei que outra coisa podemos fazer._

Sesshoumaru esticou as longas pernas e falou preguiçosamente, passando os olhos pelo celeiro.

- Não, particularmente não acho que seja perigoso. Mas não vejo o que espera conseguir.

- Nem eu sei exatamente. – admitiu Kagome. – Mas não tenho idéia melhor. Você tem?

- O que, você quer dizer outras formas de passar o tempo? Sim, eu tenho. Você quer que eu fale a você sobre eles?

Kagome o fez calar com um gesto e deixou o assunto de lado.

- Me refiro às coisas úteis que nos façam chegar a um ponto. Myouga está fora da cidade, a Sra. Flowers está no...

- Sótão. – disseram em coro varias vozes.

- E nós nos limitamos a ficar aqui sentados. Alguém tem uma idéia melhor?

Sango rompeu o silêncio.

- Se estão preocupados porque pode ser perigoso para mim e Rin por que não vêm todos vocês? Não quero dizer que tenham que os deixar vê-los. Podiam vir e se esconderem no porão. Então se algo acontecer, podíamos gritar pedindo ajuda e vocês nos ouviriam.

- Não vejo porque alguém terá que gritar – disse Rin -, não vai acontecer nada lá.

- Bom, talvez não, mas não é demais se assegurar. – disse Sango. – O que vocês acham?

Kagome assentiu devagar.

- Faz sentido. – olhou ao redor em busca de objeções, mas Inuyasha se limitou a se encolher de ombros e Sesshoumaru murmurou algo que fez Rin sorrir.

- Tudo bem, então está decidido. Vamos.

A inevitável neve os recebeu ao abandonar o celeiro.

- Rin e eu podemos ir no meu carro. – disse Sango. – E vocês três...

- Oh, nós encontraremos nosso próprio caminho. – disse Sesshoumaru com um sorriso de lobo.

Sango assentiu, sem se mostrar impressionada. Engraçado, pensou Kagome enquanto as outras garotas se afastavam; Sango nunca se sentia impressionada com Sesshoumaru.

Seu encanto parecia não ter efeito nela.

Estava a ponto de mencionar que estava com fome quando Inuyasha se virou para Sesshoumaru.

- Está disposto a ficar com Kagome todo o tempo que estiver aqui? Cada minuto? – perguntou.

- Tente me impedir. – respondeu Sesshoumaru em tom divertido. Logo fez o sorriso desaparecer. – Por quê?

- Porque se você ficar, os dois podem ir sozinhos e eu me reunirei com vocês mais tarde. Tenho que fazer algo, mas não levará muito tempo.

- O que é?

- Recebi uma carta de Ayame hoje. Perguntava se não podia me encontrar com ela na escola antes da festa de Miroku. Disse que queria se desculpar.

Kagome abriu a boca para soltar um comentário afiado, mas logo voltou a fechá-la. Pelo que tinha ouvido Ayame estava uma lástima esses dias. E talvez falar com Inuyasha a fizesse se sentir melhor.

- Bem, você não tem nada para se desculpar. – disse ela a ele. – Tudo o que aconteceu foi culpa dela. Não a considera perigosa?

- Não; de todos os modos ainda me restam alguns dos meus poderes. Ela não é uma má garota. Me encontrarei com ela e vocês podem ir para a casa de Miroku.

DdoV

O porão estava tal e como eu me lembrava, escuro e poeirento e cheio de misteriosas formas cobertas com lençóis. Sesshoumaru que tinha entrado de um modo mais convencional, pela porta da frente, teve que tirar os ferrolhos para que ela entrasse pela janela. Depois disso se sentaram um junto ao outro no velho colchão e escutaram as vozes que vinham pelos dutos.

- Eu podia ter encontros mais românticos. – murmurou Sesshoumaru tirando melindrosamente uma teia de aranha da manga. – Tem certeza que não preferia...?

- Sim. – respondeu Kagome. – E agora cala a boca.

Era como um jogo, escutar retalhos de conversas e tentar colocá-las juntas, tentar por a cada voz o rosto correspondente.

- E então disse: não me importa quanto tempo faz que tem o periquito; se desfaça dele ou irei ao Baile de Inverno com Mike Peldman. E ele disse...

-... Corre o rumor que voltarão a abrir a tumba do Sr. Tanner essa noite...

-... Soube que todo mundo exceto Ayame saíram do concurso para eleger a rainha da neve? Você não acha...

-... Morta, mas tenho certeza que a vi. E não, não estava sonhando; estava com um vestido prateado e os cabelos eram totalmente negros e se agitavam no vento...

Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru levantando as sobrancelhas, logo baixou os olhos para sua cômoda e prática vestimenta preta. Ele sorriu brincalhão.

- Romantismo. – disse ele. – Eu mesmo gosto de você de preto.

- Bom você gostaria, não gostaria? – murmurou Kagome.

Era entranho como se sentia cômoda com Sesshoumaru ultimamente. Permaneceu sentada em silêncio, deixando que as conversas flutuassem ao seu redor, quase perdendo a noção do tempo. Logo captou uma voz familiar, enraivecida e mais perto que as outras.

- Ok. Ok estou indo. Ok.

Kagome e Sesshoumaru trocaram uma olhada e se colocaram de pé enquanto a maçaneta da porta do porão girava. Rin colocou a cabeça na borda da porta.

- Sango me disse para subir para cá. Não sei o motivo. Está monopolizando Miroku e a festa é um desastre. Aff.

Sentou-se no colchão e depois de poucos minutos Kagome voltou a se sentar ao lado dela. Começava a desejar a chegada de Inuyasha quando a porta voltou a abrir e Sango entrou, ela estava certa de ter desejado.

- Sango, o que está acontecendo?

- Nada ou pelo menos nada para se preocupar. Onde está Inuyasha?

As bochechas de Sango estavam não - usualmente avermelhadas e luzia uma expressão curiosa nos olhos como se mantivesse algo firmemente sob controle.

- Virá mais tarde... – começou Kagome, mas Sesshoumaru a interrompeu.

- Não importa onde ele esteja. Quem está subindo as escadas?

- O que quer dizer com "quem está subindo as escadas"? – disse Rin se levantando.

- Todos vocês, mantenham a calma. – disse Sango se colocando em frente à janela como se a guardasse; não parecia precisamente muito calma, se disse Kagome. – Tudo certo. – disse em voz alta e a porta se abriu e Miroku Saltzman entrou no quarto.

O movimento de Sesshoumaru foi tão gracioso que nem sequer os olhos de Kagome puderam segui-lo; com um gesto pegou o pulso de Kagome e a pôs atrás dele, ao mesmo tempo em que se dirigia diretamente para o rosto de Miroku. Ele finalizou se agachando como um predador, cada músculo tenso e pronto para o ataque.

- Oh, no! –exclamou Rin violentamente.

Ela se lançou sobre Miroku que já tinha começado há retroceder um pouco ante Sesshoumaru. O professor quase perdeu o equilíbrio e tateou a suas costas em busca da porta. A outra mão procurava algo no cinto.

- Chega! Chega! – gritou Sango.

Kagome viu a forma abaixo da jaqueta de Miroku e compreendeu que era uma pistola.  
Outra vez, não conseguiu acompanhar tudo que aconteceu, Sesshoumaru soltou o pulso dela e pegou o de Miroku. E depois Miroku estava sentado no chão com uma expressão atordoada e Sesshoumaru tirava as balas da arma, uma a uma.

- Disse a você que era uma estupidez e que não precisaria disso. – disse Sango.

Kagome reparou que ela mesma segurando a garota morena em seus braços. Sem duvida tinha que fazê-lo para impedir que Sango interrompesse Sesshoumaru, mas não se lembrava.

- Essas coisinhas com pontas de madeira são desagradáveis; podiam ferir alguém. – disse Sesshoumaru, com um leve tom de censura; voltou a colocar um dos cartuchos e fechou o carregador com um clique, apontou pensativamente para Miroku.

- Pare! – disse Sango intensamente. Ela se virou para Kagome. – O faça parar, Kagome; ele só está piorando mais as coisas. Miroku não vai machucar vocês; eu prometo. Eu gastei toda a semana o convencendo que vocês não iam machucá-lo.

- E agora acho que meu pulso está quebrado. – disse Miroku controladamente. Seu cabelo negro estava caindo nos olhos.

- Você não pode culpar ninguém a não ser você. – Sango replicou amargamente.

Rin que estava segurando, solicitamente, os ombros de Miroku, levantou os olhos ante a familiaridade do tom de Sango e então retrocedeu alguns passos e se sentou.

- Mal posso esperar por ouvir uma explicação para isso. – disse ela.

- Por favor, confie em mim. – Sango disse a Kagome.

Kagome olhou dentro de seus olhos escuros. Ela confiava em Sango; ela diria então. E as palavras despertaram outra lembrança, sua própria voz pedindo a Inuyasha confiança. Assentiu.

- Sesshoumaru? – disse ela.

Ele jogou a arma casualmente no chão e então sorriu para todos, deixando bem claro que não precisava de armas artificiais.

- Agora se todo mundo se limitar a escutar, todos compreenderão. – disse Sango.

- Oh, claro. – disse Bonnie.

Kagome se aproximou de Miroku Saltzman. Ela não estava com medo dele, mas o modo em que ele olhou somente para ela, vagarosamente, começando a por os pés no chão e logo se levantando, ele estava com medo dela.

Ela parou quando estava a um metro do lugar onde ele estava sentado no chão e se agachou ali, olhando para ele.

- Olá. – disse ela.

Ele ainda estava segurando o pulso.

- Olá. – respondeu, tragando saliva.

Kagome deu uma rápida olhada para trás para ver Sango e então voltou a olhar Miroku. Sim, ele estava assustado. E com o cabelo nos olhos daquele modo, parecia jovem. Podia ter quatro anos a mais que Kagome, talvez cinco. Não mais que isso.

- Não vamos machucar você. – disse ela.

- Isso é o que você está dizendo. – disse Sango em voz baixa. – Eu o expliquei que seja lá o que já tenha visto, qualquer que seja a historia que já tenha ouvido vocês dois eram diferentes. Contei o que você me contou sobre Inuyasha, o modo como tem lutado contra sua natureza durante todos esses anos. Contei sobre o que aconteceu, Kagome, e que não queria que acabasse assim.

Mas por que você contou todas essas coisas a ele? , pensou Kagome e disse a Miroku:

- Tudo bem, sabe coisas sobre nós. Mas tudo que sabemos sobre você é que é um professor de historia.

- É um caçador. – disse Sesshoumaru com suavidade, ameaçadoramente. – Um caçador de vampiros.

- Não. – disse Miroku. – Ou ao menos não no sentido que você acha. – Pareceu tomar alguma decisão. – Tudo bem. Do que eu sei sobre vocês três... – se interrompeu passando os olhos pelo quarto escuro como se de repente reparasse em algo. – Onde está Inuyasha?

- Está a caminho. Na verdade, já deveria estar aqui agora. Ele ia parar na escola e trazer Ayame. – disse Kagome. Ela não estava preparada para a reação de Miroku.

- Ayame Forbes? – disse ele abruptamente, sentando-se muito tenso.

Sua voz soava como quando ela o ouvira falando com o Sr. Feinberg e o diretor, cortante e enérgica.

- Sim; ela enviou um bilhete para ele hoje, ela disse que queria pedir desculpas ou algo assim. Ela queria encontrá-lo na escola antes da festa.

- Ele não pode ir. Vocês têm que pará-lo. – Miroku se pôs de pé apressadamente e repetiu urgentemente: - Vocês precisam pará-lo.

- Ele já foi. Por quê? Por que ele não deveria ir? – quis saber Kagome.

- Porque hipnotizei Ayame há dois dias. Tinha tentado antes com Bankotsu, sem existo. Mas Ayame é um bom sujeito, e recordou o que tinha acontecido na cabana. Identificou Inuyasha Salvatore como o atacante.

O chocante silêncio durou apenas uma fração de segundos. Então Rin disse:

- Mas o que Ayame pode fazer? Ela não pode machucá-lo...

- Você não entende? Não se trata de um encontro de estudantes na escola – disse Miroku. – Isso foi longe demais. O pai de Ayame sabe sobre isso e o pai de Bankotsu também. Eles estão preocupados com a segurança da cidade...

- Xi! Fique quieto!

Kagome procurava em sua mente, tentando encontrar algum sinal da presença de Inuyasha. Ele se deixou enfraquecer, ela pensou com a parte dela que mantinha uma calma glacial em meio ao turbilhão de medo e pânico. Por fim percebeu algo, só um leve indício, mas lhe pareceu ser Inuyasha. E estava em apuros.

- Algo está errado. – confirmou Sesshoumaru e ela compreendeu que ele também devia tê-lo procurado com uma mente muito mais poderosa do que a dela. – Vamos.

- Espere, deixe eu falar com eles primeiro. Não se metam nisso.

Mas Miroku podia ter falado com o vento, tentando reiterar seu poder destruidor com palavras. Sesshoumaru já estava na janela e logo Kagome também se deixava cair por ela, aterrizando limpidamente junto a Sesshoumaru na neve. A voz de Miroku os seguiu de cima.

- Nós também vamos. Esperem aí. Deixe que eu fale com eles primeiro. Posso fazer isso...

Kagome apenas o olhou. Sua mente funcionava com um único propósito, um pensamento. Machucar as pessoas que queriam machucar Inuyasha. Foram longe demais, pensava, e agora vou tão longe quanto seja necessário. Se atreverem a tocá-lo. Em sua mente passavam imagens fugazes, rápidas demais para contá-las, do que faria. Em qualquer outro momento se sentiria chocada pela torrente de adrenalina, de excitação, que fluía naqueles pensamentos.

Podia perceber a mente de Sesshoumaru junto a ela enquanto corriam a toda velocidade pela neve; era como se uma chama de luz vermelha e fúria. A ferocidade que havia dentro de Kagome a recebeu de bom grado, feliz por senti-la tão perto. Mas então lhe ocorreu outra coisa.

- Vou diminuir o passo. – disse ela.

Ela mal respirava, mesmo correndo pela neve virgem, conseguiram fazer um tempo extraordinário. Mas nada sobre as duas pernas, ou mesmo sobre quatro, poderia igualar a velocidade das asas de uma ave.

- Continue. – disse ela. – Chegarei o mais rápido que puder. Me encontrarei com você.

Não ficou para contemplar como o ar se desenrolava e se estremecia, ou o modo em que a escuridão rodopiava até se converter em um bater de asas que batiam no ar. Mas ela olhou para o alto para contemplar o corvo que se elevava as alturas e ouviu a voz mental de Sesshoumaru.

_Boa caça_, disse, e a alada figura negra foi como uma flecha para a escola.

Boa caça, foi o pensamento que Kagome enviou para ele, e falava sério. Redobrou a velocidade com a mente fixa o tempo todo naquele brilho da presença de Inuyasha.

DdoV

Inuyasha jazia de costas, desejando que sua visão não fosse tão borrada ou que tivesse algo mais que um controle vacilante sobre a consciência. A visão borrada se devia em parte a dor e em parte a neve, mas também havia uma linha de sangue procedente da ferida de sete centímetros em sua cabeça.

Ele tinha sido tão estúpido por não ter dado uma olhada ao redor da escola; de ter visto vários carros com as luzes apagadas estacionados do outro lado. E agora ia pagar por aquela estupidez.

Se ao menos fosse capaz de se concentrar o suficiente para pedir ajuda... Mas a debilidade que permitira que esses homens pudessem com ele com tanta facilidade também o impedia. Não tinha se alimentado desde a noite de Bankotsu. De certo modo, isso era irônico. Seu próprio sentimento de culpa era responsável da enrascada em que se encontrava.

Não devia ter tentado mudar minha natureza, pensou, por fim Sesshoumaru estava certo. Todos eram iguais, Miroku, Ayame, todos. Todos o traíram. Deveria ter caçado todos e desfrutado disso.

Esperou que Sesshoumaru cuidasse de Kagome. A garota estaria a salvo com ele; Sesshoumaru era forte e implacável. Sesshoumaru a ensinaria a sobreviver. Isso o alegrava.

Mas algo em seu interior chorava. 

DdoV

Os agudos olhos de corvo distinguiram as luzes dos faróis cruzados no chão e a ave desceu. Mas Sesshoumaru não precisava de confirmação visual; era guiado pelo tênue latido da força vital de Inuyasha. Tênue porque Inuyasha estava fraco e porque quase já se havia dado por vencido.

_Nunca vai aprender, não é, irmão?_, lhe disse Sesshoumaru mentalmente. _Deveria deixá-lo aí onde está_. Mesmo quando passava pelo chão em vôo rasante sua forma mudava, adotando uma forma que faria mais estrago que o de um corvo.

O lobo negro saltou no meio dos homens que rodeavam Inuyasha, dirigindo-se com precisão para o que segurava o cilindro afiado de madeira sobre o peito de Inuyasha. A força do golpe lançou o homem uns três metros para trás e a estaca caiu sobre a era. Sesshoumaru conteve o impulso – muito mais forte pela aparência que havia adotado – de fechar os dentes no pescoço do homem. Girou e virou para os outros dois homens que continuavam de pé.

Sua segunda investida os dispersou, mas um deles alcançou o fim da luz e voltou, levantando algo à altura do ombro. Um rifle pensou Sesshoumaru. E provavelmente carregado com as mesmas balas carregadas especialmente que tinha na arma de Miroku. Não havia modo de alcançar o homem antes que disparasse. O lobo grunhiu e se preparou para dar um salto do mesmo jeito. O rosto roliço do homem se crispou em um sorriso.

Veloz como o ataque de uma serpente, uma mão branca surgiu da escuridão e arrancou o rifle. O homem olhou freneticamente ao seu redor, perplexo, e o lobo deixou que suas mandíbulas se abrissem em um largo sorriso. Kagome tinha chegado.

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Ela não traiu a Kagome. \o/**

**Depois você não vai achar linda e fofa ela não. ;)**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

Capitulo Onze

Kagome contemplou como o rifle do Sr. Smallwood girava na era. Desfrutou como a expressão no rosto do homem quando ele girou ao seu redor para procurar o que o havia arrebatado. E sentiu a chamada de aprovação de Sesshoumaru do outro lado da zona iluminada, feroz e ardente como o orgulho de um lobo ante a primeira presa de seu filhote. Mas quando pôde ver Inuyasha caído no chão, esqueceu de tudo. Uma fúria incomensurável a deixou sem alento e começou a avançar para ele.

- Todos, parem! Parem tudo agora, exatamente onde estão!

O grito chegou junto ao guincho dos pneus. Miroku saltou do carro quase antes que ele parasse de se mover.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – exigiu, avançando a grandes passos até os homens.  
Ao ouvi-lo, Kagome retrocedeu automaticamente para as sombras e naquele momento contemplava os rostos dos homens enquanto eles se viravam para o recém-chegado. Além do Sr. Smallwood, reconheceu o Sr. Forbes e o Sr. Bennett, o pai de Kaguya Bennett. Os outros homens deviam ser os pais dos outros dois garotos que tinham estado com Bankotsu na cabana, se disse.

Foi um dos desconhecidos que respondeu a pergunta, com uma enunciação lenta que não conseguia ocultar todo o nervosismo subjacente.

- Bem, nós nos cansamos de continuar esperando. Decidimos acelerar um pouco as coisas.

O lobo grunhiu. Foi um som surdo que se elevou até se converter em um grunhido parecido ao de uma moto cerra. Todos os homens retrocederam com um estremecimento e os olhos de Miroku se desorbitaram ao notar a presença do animal pela primeira vez.

Soava outro som, mais pausado e continuado, procedente de uma figura abaixada junto a um dos carros. Ayame Forbes choramingava sem parar.

- Disseram que só queriam falar com ele. Não me disseram o que iam fazer.

Miroku, com um olho posto no lobo, a apontou para ela com um gesto.

- E iam deixar que ela presenciasse-se isso? Uma jovem? Vocês se dão conta dos danos psicológicos que isso lhe podia causar?

- O que há de dano psicológico quando arrancarem sua garganta? – replicou o Sr. Forbes e houveram gritos de consentindo. – É isso que nos preocupa.

- Nesse caso é melhor que se preocupem de encontrar o homem correto. – disse Miroku. – Ayame – acrescentou, se virando para ela. – Quero que pense. Não chegamos a finalizar nossa seção. Sei que quando pausamos pensava ter reconhecido Inuyasha. Mas, tem certeza que foi ele? Pode ter sido alguma outra pessoa, alguém que se parecesse com ele?

Ayame se levantou, se apoiando no carro e levantando o rosto manchado de lágrimas. Olhou Inuyasha, que acabava de se sentar no chão, e então para Miroku.

- Eu...

- Pense Ayame. Tem que está absolutamente segura. Existe alguma outra pessoa que pudesse ter sido, como...?

- Como esse garoto que disse que se chama Sesshoumaru Smith – se ouviu dizer a voz de Sango; a garota era uma esbelta sombra de pé junto ao carro de Miroku. – Se lembra Ayame? Veio a primeira festa de Miroku. Se parece com Inuyasha em alguns aspectos.

A tensão manteve Kagome em perfeita suspensão enquanto Ayame abria muito os olhos, perplexa. Então, lentamente, a garota de cabelos cor de mel começou a assentir.

- Sim... Pode ter sido, eu acho. Tudo aconteceu tão depressa... Mas pode ter sido.

- E realmente não pode ter certeza de qual foi? – disse Miroku.

- Não... Não com absoluta certeza.

- Viram. – disse Miroku. – Disse a vocês que ela precisava de mais sessões, que não podíamos estar certos de nada ainda. Ainda está muito confusa.

Ele avançava, com cuidado, até Inuyasha. Kagome notou que o lobo voltava a retroceder para as sombras. Ela podia vê-lo, mas os homens provavelmente não.

O desaparecimento do animal os fez mais agressivos.

- Do que está falando? Quem é esse Smith? Nunca o vi.

- Mas sua filha, Kaguya, provavelmente o viu, Sr. Bennett – disse Miroku. – Isso podia sair na próxima sessão com ela. Falaremos disso amanhã; pode esperar esse tempo. Agora creio que o melhor será que levem Inuyasha a um hospital.

Alguns dos homens se mostraram inconformados.

- Oh, certamente, e enquanto nós esperamos alguma coisa acontecer – começou a dizer o Sr. Smallwood. – A qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar...

- Então vocês simplesmente vão fazer justiça com as próprias mãos? – disse Miroku, e sua voz se tornara dura. – Mesmo que tenham o suspeito certo ou errado? Onde estão as provas que esse garoto possui poderes sobrenaturais? Que provas vocês tem? Quanta resistência sequer impôs?

- Tem um lobo por aqui que se opôs com muita resistência. – replicou o Sr. Smallwood com o rosto ruborizado. – Além do mais estão juntos com ele.

- Não vejo nenhum lobo. Vi um cachorro. Talvez um dos cachorros que escaparam da quarentena. Mas o que isso tem a ver com tudo? Digo-lhes que em minha opinião profissional pegaram o homem errado.

Os homens titubearam, mas ainda existia alguma duvida em seus rostos. Sango tomou a palavra.

- Creio que deveriam saber que tem tido ataques de vampiros neste condado anteriormente. – disse. – Muito tempo antes de Inuyasha chegar aqui. Meu avô foi uma vítima. Talvez alguns de vocês tenham ouvido falar disso. – olhou em direção a Ayame.

Aquilo pôs fim à questão. Kagome viu como os homens trocaram olhares inquietos e retornaram para seus carros. De repente todos eles pareciam ansiosos para estarem em outro lugar.

O Sr. Smallwood foi o único que ficou para trás para dizer:

- Disse que falaríamos sobre isso amanhã, Saltzman. Quero ouvir o que diz meu filho na próxima vez que o hipnotizem.

O pai de Ayame puxou sua filha e a empurrou para dentro do carro a toda pressa, murmurando algo sobre que aquilo era um erro e que ninguém o considerava suficientemente sério.

Quando o último carro foi embora, Kagome correu para junto de Inuyasha.

- Você está bem? Machucaram você?

Ele se afastou do braço de Miroku que o sustentava.

- Alguém me golpeou por trás enquanto falava com Ayame. Estou bem... Agora – dirigiu uma veloz olhada para Miroku. – Obrigado. Por quê?

- Está do nosso lado. – explicou Rin, reunindo-se com eles. – Eu disse a vocês. Então, Inuyasha, está bem de verdade? Por um segundo pensei que eu fosse desmaiar aqui. Eles não falavam sério. Quero dizer, eles não pensavam realmente em...

- De verdade ou não, não acho que devamos permanecer aqui. – disse Sango. – Precisa realmente ir a um hospital?

- Não. – respondeu Inuyasha enquanto Kagome examinava com ansiedade o corte em sua cabeça. – Só preciso descansar. Algum lugar para me sentar.

- Tenho minhas chaves. Vamos para a sala de história. – disse Miroku.

Rin passava os olhos pela escuridão com apreensão.

- O lobo também? – disse e logo pegou um susto quando uma sombra adquiriu solidez e se transformou em Sesshoumaru.

- Que lobo? – perguntou ele.

Inuyasha virou levemente, fazendo uma careta de dor.

- Obrigado a você também. – disse friamente.

Mas os olhos de Inuyasha permaneceram postos em seu irmão com algo parecido com perplexidade enquanto se encaminhavam ao edifício da escola. 

DdoV

No corredor, Kagome se encostou ao lado dele.

- Inuyasha, como é que não notou que eles se aproximavam pelas suas costas? Por que estava tão fraco?

Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça evasivamente, e ela disse:

- Quando foi a ultima vez que você se alimentou? Inuyasha, quando foi? Sempre dá alguma desculpa quando eu ando por aí. O que está tentando fazer?

- Estou bem – disse. – De verdade, Kagome. Caçarei mais tarde.

- Você promete?

- Eu prometo.

Naquele momento, não ocorreu a Kagome que não tinham dito o que era "mais tarde". Deixou que ele a conduzisse ao corredor adiante.  
A sala parecia diferente durante a noite aos olhos de Kagome. Havia uma atmosfera estranha nela, como se as luzes fossem fortes demais. Naquele momento todas as mesas estavam colocadas de lado e haviam cinco cadeiras colocadas diante da mesa de Miroku. Ele, que acabara de organizar os moveis, convenceu Inuyasha a ocupar seu próprio assento acolchoado.

- Bem, por que vocês também não se sentam?

Limitaram-se a olhá-lo. Em um instante, Rin se deixou cair em uma cadeira, mas Kagome permaneceu junto a Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru ficou encostado na metade do caminho entre grupo e a porta, e Sango empurrou alguns papeis até a parte central da mesa de Miroku e se acomodou em uma quina dela.

O olhar de professor desapareceu dos olhos de Miroku.

- Muito bem. – disse e se sentou em uma das cadeiras para alunos. – Bem.

- Bem. – disse Kagome.

Todos olharam todos. Kagome pegou um pedaço de algodão da caixa de primeiros socorros que tinha pego na entrada e começou a dar ligeiros toques na cabeça de Inuyasha.

- Creio que é hora de explicação. – disse.

- Certo. Sim. Bem, todos parecem ter adivinhado que não sou um professor de historia...

- Nos primeiros cinco minutos. – disse Inuyasha.

A voz dele soou tranqüila e perigosa, e com um estremecimento, Kagome recordou que se parecia com a de Sesshoumaru.

- Então, o que você é?

Miroku fez um gesto de desculpas e respondeu quase com timidez:

- Um psicólogo. Não um que usa um divã. – disse apressadamente quando os outros trocaram olhares. – Sou um investigador, um psicólogo experimental. Da universidade Duke. Vocês sabem, onde iniciam os experimentos sobre percepção extras sensorial.

- Onde eles fazem você adivinhara o que há na cartolina sem ver? – perguntou Rin.

- Sim, bom, tem ido mais longe do que isso agora, desde então. Ainda que não me importaria de fazer uma prova com as cartolinas Rhine, em especial quando se está em uma dessas confusões. – o rosto de Miroku se iluminou com um interesse cientifico. Então ele limpou a garganta e continuou. – Mas... Ah... Como dizia, começou há dois anos, quando fiz um trabalho sobre parapsicologia. Não tentava demonstrar que existiam poderes sobrenaturais, só queria estudar qual é seu efeito psicológico nas pessoas que o possuem. Rin, aqui presente, é um desses casos. – a voz de Miroku adotou um tom de confidencia. – O que lhe provoca mentalmente, emocionalmente, ter que lidar com esses poderes?

-É terrível. – interrompeu Rin com veemência. – Não os quero. Eu os odeio.

- Bem, então. – disse Miroku. – Tinha proporcionado um estudo fantástico. Meu problema era que não tinha ninguém com autênticos poderes para examinar. Havia uma grande quantidade de farsantes: curadores com cristais, videntes, canalizadores, de tudo que você pensar. Mas não pôde encontrar nada genuíno até que recebi uma informação de um amigo do corpo de polícia. Havia uma mulher na Carolina do Sul que afirmava ter sido mordida por um vampiro e que desde então padecia de pesadelos psíquicos. Até então eu estava tão acostumado com os farsantes que esperava que fosse só mais um. Mas não era não ao menos a respeito da mordida. Jamais pude provar que tivesse poderes psíquicos.

- Como você podia ter certeza que haviam sido mordida. – disse Kagome.

- Havia provas médicas. Restos de saliva nas feridas que eram similares a saliva humana... Mas não eram. Continha um agente anti-colagulante similar ao que se encontra na saliva das sanguessugas... – Miroku parou e então prosseguiu a toda pressa. – Em todo caso, eu tinha certeza. E foi assim que começou. Uma vez que me convenci de que algo havia realmente acontecido a ela, comecei a procurar outros casos como o dela. Não havia uma grande quantidade deles, mas existia. Pessoas que tinham tropeçado com vampiros. Abandonei todos meus estudos e me concentrei em localizar vitimas de vampiros e examiná-las. E modéstia a parte, me tornei um expert mais importante nesse campo – concluiu com modéstia. – Escrevi vários trabalhos...

- Mas nunca tinha visto um vampiro de verdade. – interrompeu Kagome. – Até agora, quero dizer. Não é?

- Bom... Não. Não, em carne e osso. Mas escrevi monografias... E coisas – sua voz foi se apagando.

Kagome mordeu o lábio.

- O que fazia com os cachorros? – perguntou. – Na igreja, quando agitava as mãos em direção a eles.

- Ah... – Miroku pareceu envergonhado -, aprendi algumas coisas aqui e ali, sabe como é. Era um conjuro que um velho da montanha me ensinou para afastar o mal. Pensei que podia funcionar.

- Tem muito que aprender. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Evidentemente. – respondeu ele friamente e então se deu de ombros. – Na realidade, me imaginei nisso quando cheguei aqui. Seu diretor, Brian Newcastle, tinha ouvido falar de mim. Conhecia os estudos que eu realizo. Quando mataram Tanner e o Dr. Feinberg não encontrou sangue no corpo e encontrou lacerações feitas por dentes no pescoço... Bom, me chamaram. Pensei que podia ser uma grande oportunidade para mim..., um caso com um vampiro na área. O único problema foi que quando cheguei aqui me dei conta que esperavam que eu desse conta do vampiro. Não sabiam que só havia lidado com as vítimas. E... Bom, talvez isso me superasse. Mas fiz todo o possível para justificar sua confiança...

- Fingiu. – disse Kagome – Isso foi o que você fez quando o ouvi falando com eles na sua casa sobre encontrar nossa suposta guarita e tudo isso. Simplesmente, improvisava.

- Bom, não exatamente – disse ele. – Teoricamente, sou um expert. – então racionou as suas palavras. – A que se refere quando diz que me ouviu falar com eles?

- Enquanto você estava fora procurando um esconderijo, ela dormia no seu sótão – lhe informou Sesshoumaru secamente.

Miroku abriu a boca e logo voltou a fechá-la.

- O que eu gostaria de saber é como Sango entra em tudo isso. – interveio Inuyasha, e não sorria.

Sango, que estava contemplando pensativamente à bagunça de papeis que estavam na mesa de Miroku durante todo aquele tempo, levantou os olhos. Falou sem se alterar, sem emoção.

- O reconheci, sabe? Não conseguia lembrar de onde no começo, porque já fazia três anos. Então compreendi que foi no hospital onde estava meu avô. O que contei a esses homens é a verdade, Inuyasha. Meu avô foi atacado por um vampiro – houve um curto silêncio e Meredith continuou falando. – Aconteceu há muito tempo, antes que eu nascesse. Não ficou muito sequelado, mas jamais se recuperou completamente. Tornou-se... Bom, algo parecido com que Kaguya se tornou, só que mais violento. Chegou a tal ponto que tivessem medo que fizesse mal a si mesmo ou a alguma outra pessoa. E foi assim que o levaram a um hospital, um lugar onde estaria a salvo.

- Um hospital para doentes mentais. – disse Kagome, e sentiu uma pulsada de compaixão pela garota de cabelos escuros. – Ah, Sango. Por que você não disse nada? Podia ter nos contado.

- Eu sei. Deveria ter dito..., mas não podia. A família o manteve em segredo por muito tempo; ou tentou, ao menos. Pelo que Ayame escreveu no seu diário, evidentemente ela ouviu algo sobre isso. A questão é que ninguém jamais acreditou nas historias do meu avô sobre o vampiro. Simplesmente, pensaram que era outro de seus delírios e ele tinha muitos. Nem sequer eu acreditava... Até que Inuyasha chegou. E então... Não sei, minha mente começou a encaixar coisas sem importância. Mas realmente não acreditava no que pensava até que você voltou Kagome.

- Me surpreende que não me odiasse. – disse Kagome em voz baixa.

- Como podia odiar você? Conheço você e conheço Inuyasha. Sei que não são malvados – Sango não olhou para Sesshoumaru; o ignorava, como se ele nem ao menos estivesse ali. – Mas quando lembrei ter visto Miroku falando com meu avô no hospital, soube quem ele era. Sé que não sabia exatamente como reunir todos vocês e mostrar isso.

- Nem eu a reconheci. – disse Miroku. – O velho se chamava de outra forma; o pai da tua mãe, não é? E pode ser que eu a tenha visto rondando a sala de espera alguma vez, mas não é mais do que uma garotinha de pernas finas. E então mudou. – disse como um elogio.

Rin tossiu com um som muito significativo.

Kagome tentava organizar as coisas em sua mente.

- Então o que faziam os homens lá de fora com uma estaca se você não os disse para está ali?

- Tive que pedir permissão aos pais de Ayame para hipnotizá-la. E os informei sobre o que descobri. Mas se pensa que tive algo a ver com o que aconteceu essa noite, está errada. Nem sequer sabia.

- Contei a ele o que temos feito como temos estado procurando o Outro Poder – explicou Sango. – E quer ajudar.

- Disse que poderia ajudar. – disse com cautela.

- Errado. – disse Inuyasha. – Ou está conosco ou contra nós. Agradeço pelo que fez lá fora, ao falar com eles, mas continuo de pé. Para começar, você começou grande parte disso. Agora tem que decidir: está do nosso lado... Ou do deles?

Miroku olhou para cada um deles, observou o firme olhar de Sango e as sobrancelhas arqueadas de Rin, Kagome sentada no chão e a cabeça de Inuyasha que já cicatrizava. Então desviou os olhos para Sesshoumaru, que estava encostado contra a parede, sombrio e taciturno.

- Ajudarei. – disse por fim. – Demônios, é o estudo definitivo.

- Então está certo. – disse Kagome. – Está dentro. Agora o que acontecerá com o Sr. Smallwood amanhã? E se ele quiser que você volte a hipnotizar Bankotsu?

- Vou enrolá-lo. – respondeu ele. – Não funcionará eternamente, mas nos dará tempo. Direi a ele que terei que ajudar no baile...

- Espere. – disse Inuyasha. – Não deveria haver um baile, não se há um modo de evitá-lo. Está com boas relações com o diretor; pode falar com a junta escolar. Faça que o cancelem.

Miroku pareceu sobressaltado.

- Você acha que vai acontecer algo?

- Sim. – respondeu Inuyasha. – Não só devido ao que tem acontecido nos outros atos públicos, e sim, porque está preparando algo. Tem estado preparando algo a semana toda; posso notar.

- Eu também. – disse Kagome.

Não tinha reparado nele até aquele momento, mas a tensão que sentia, a sensação de emergência, não estavam simplesmente dentro dela. Estava fora, em todas as partes. Diferenciava o ambiente.

- Algo vai acontecer, Miroku.

Miroku soltou o ar com um suspiro pausado.

- Bem, posso tentar convencê-los, mas... Não sei. O diretor está empenhado em manter um aspecto de normalidade o tempo todo. E não é como se eu pudesse dar uma explicação racional para querer enclausurá-lo.

- Se esforce. – disse Kagome.

- Tentarei. E você deveria tentar se proteger. Se o que Sango me disse está correto, então a maioria dos ataques tem sido para você e as pessoas próximas a você. Jogaram seu namorado em um poço; perseguiram seu carro até jogá-lo em um rio; arruinaram seu funeral. Sango disse que até sua irmã mais nova foi ameaçada. Se algo vai acontecer amanhã era melhor que saísse da cidade.

Foi então que Kagome se tocou. Nunca tinha pensado nos ataques desse modo, mas ele estava certo. Olhou como Inuyasha respirava com força e sentiu que os dedos dele se fechavam com mais força sobre os seus.

- Tem razão. – disse Inuyasha. – Deve ir, Kagome. Eu posso ficar até que...

- Não. Não vou sem você. E – prosseguiu Kagome, lentamente, considerando com cuidado – não vou ir a lugar nenhum até que encontremos o Outro Poder e o detenhamos – levantou os olhos para ele muito séria, falando depressa agora. – Inuyasha, não se dá conta, ninguém mais tem uma possibilidade sequer contra ele. O Sr. Smallwood e seus amigos não têm nem idéia. Miroku pensa que pode combatê-lo agitando as mãos na frente dele. Nenhum deles sabe o que enfrentamos. Somos os únicos que podemos ajudar.

Via a resistência nos olhos de Inuyasha e sentia a tensão em seus músculos. Mas à medida que continuava olhando diretamente para ele, viu como suas objeções caiam uma a uma. Pelo simples motivo de que era a verdade e Inuyasha odiava mentir.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele por fim, com pesar. – Mas enquanto isso finalize, nos vamos. Não vou deixar que fique em uma cidade que grupos vigilantes correm com estacas.

- Sim. – disse ela, devolvendo a pressão de seus dedos nos dele. – Quando isso acabe, vamos embora.

Inuyasha virou a cabeça para Miroku.

- E se não há um modo de dissuadi-los a parar o baile de amanhã, acho que devemos manter uma vigilância sobre ele. Se finalmente acontecer algo, talvez possamos detê-lo antes que perca o controle.

- Essa é uma boa idéia. – disse Miroku, se animando. – Podíamos nos reunir amanhã depois do escurecer, aqui, na sala de aula de historia. Ninguém vem aqui. Podíamos vigiar toda a noite.

Kagome dirigiu um duvidoso olhar para Rin.

- Bom... Significa perder o baile em si; para aquele de nós que poderia ter ido, quero dizer.

Rin se ergueu completamente.

- Bom quem se importa de perder um baile? – disse indignada. – O que importa um baile para alguém?

- Tudo bem – disse Inuyasha em tom sério. – Então está decidido.

Um espasmo de dor pareceu percorrê-lo e fez uma careta olhando o chão. Kagome se sentiu imediatamente preocupada.

- Precisa ir para casa e descansar. – disse. – Miroku, pode nos levar no carro? Não é muito longe.

Inuyasha declarou que era perfeitamente capaz de andar, mas acabou cedendo. Uma vez na casa de hospedes, depois que Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru saíram do carro, Kagome se inclinou sobre a janela de Miroku para fazer uma ultima pergunta. Era algo que estava atormentando sua mente desde o momento em que Miroku havia lhes contado sua historia.

- A respeito dessas pessoas que haviam tropeçado com vampiros. – disse. – Quais eram os efeitos psicológicos? Quero dizer, todos ficavam loucos ou tinham pesadelos? Algum deles seguiram adiante normalmente?

- Depende do individuo. – respondeu ele. – E de quantos encontros tenham dito, e de que tipos de contatos foram. Mas em sua maioria depende da personalidade da vitima, do quão bem pudessem lidar com isso na mente dele.

Kagome assentiu e não disse nada até que as luzes do carro de Miroku foram engolidas pelo ar inundado de pedaços de neve. Então se virou para Inuyasha.

- Kouga.

**N/A: Oi gente, não posso enrolar muito tenho que estudar para uma prova!**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Ele não era o vilão!**

**Ela chegou para salvar a noite! \o/**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima.**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Doze**

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, cristais de neve salpicados em seu cabelo escuro. - O que tem o Kouga?

- Eu me lembro – de algo. Não está claro. Mas naquela primeira noite, quando eu não era mim mesma – eu vi o Kouga? Eu–?

Medo e uma nauseante sensação de consternação passaram por sua garganta e interromperam suas palavras. Mas ela não precisou terminar, e Inuyasha não precisou responder. Ela viu isso em seus olhos.

- Era a única maneira, Kagome. - ele disse então. - Você teria morrido sem sangue humano. Você preferia ter atacado alguém relutante, o machucado, talvez o matado? A necessidade pode levá-la a isso. É isso o que você teria querido?

_- Não_. - Kagome disse violentamente. - Mas tinha que ser o Kouga? Ah, não responda isso; eu não consigo pensar em mais ninguém, tampouco. - Ela tomou um fôlego instável. - Mas agora estou preocupada com ele, Inuyasha. Eu não o vi desde aquela noite. Ele está bem? O que ele disse a você?

- Não muito. - disse Inuyasha, olhando para longe. - 'Deixe-me em paz' foi o principal. Ele também negou que algo tenha acontecido naquela noite, e disse que você estava morta.

- Parece com uma dessas pessoas que não sabem lidar com as coisas. - Sesshoumaru comentou.

- Ah, cala a boca! - disse Kagome. - Fique fora disso, e enquanto faz isso, podia pensar sobre a coitada da Kaguya Bennett. Como você acha que _ela_ está lidando com as coisas atualmente?

- Podia ajudar se eu soubesse quem essa Kaguya Bennett é. Você fica falando sobre ela, mas eu nunca conheci essa garota.

- Sim, você conheceu. Não brinque comigo, Sesshoumaru – o cemitério se lembra? A Igreja arruinada? A garota que você deixou vagando de lingerie?

- Desculpa, não. E eu geralmente me _lembro_ de garotas que eu deixo vagando em lingerie.

- Creio que foi Inuyasha que fez, então. - Kagome disse sarcasticamente.

Raiva relampejou na superfície dos olhos de Sesshoumaru, cobertos rapidamente por um sorriso perturbador.

- Talvez ele tenha feito. Talvez _você_ tenha feito. É tudo igual para mim, exceto que eu estou ficando um pouco cansado dessas acusações. E agora –

- Espera. - disse Inuyasha, com uma surpreendente brandura. Não vá ainda. Nós deveríamos falar–

- Receio ter um compromisso prévio. - Houve um alvoroço de asas, e Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram sozinhos.

Kagome colocou os nós dos dedos em seus lábios. - Droga. Eu não quis deixá-lo nervoso. Depois dele ter sido realmente quase civilizado a noite toda.

- Deixa pra lá. - disse Inuyasha. - Ele gosta de ficar nervoso. O que você estava dizendo sobre o Kouga?

Kagome viu o desgaste no rosto de Inuyasha e colocou um braço ao redor dele. - Não vamos falar sobre isso agora, mas eu acho que talvez amanhã devêssemos vê-lo. Para contar a ele...

Kagome levantou sua outra mão desamparadamente. Ela não sabia o que queria contar a Kouga; ela só sabia que precisava fazer _algo_.

- Eu acho, - disse Inuyasha lentamente, - que é melhor _você_ ir ver ele. Eu tentei falar com ele, mas ele não quis me ouvir. Eu consigo entender, mas talvez você tenha mais sucesso. E eu acho, - ele pausou e então continuou resolutamente. - e eu acho que seria melhor você estar sozinha com ele. E você poderia ir agora.

Kagome olhou para ele duramente. - Tem certeza?

- Sim.

- Mas – você vai ficar bem? Eu devia ficar com você–

- Eu vou ficar bem, Kagome. - Inuyasha disse, gentilmente. - Vá.

Kagome hesitou, então concordou. - Eu não vou demorar. - ela prometeu a ele.

DdoV

Sem ser vista, Kagome deslizou pelo lado da casa com tinta descascando e a caixa de correio torta com o nome _Honeycutt. _A janela de Kouga estava destrancada. Que garoto descuidado, ela pensou desaprovadoramente. Você não sabe que alguma coisa pode se infiltrar?

Ela a abriu facilmente, mas obviamente era só até onde podia ir. Uma barreira invisível que parecia com uma parede suave de ar pesado bloqueava seu caminho.

- Kouga ela sussurrou. O quarto estava escuro, mas ela conseguia ver uma forma vaga na cama. Um relógio digital com números verdes pálidos mostrava que era 12:15.

- Kouga. - ela sussurrou novamente.

A silhueta se moveu. - Hein?

- Kouga, eu não quero assustá-lo. - Ela deixou sua voz suave, tentando acordá-lo gentilmente ao invés de matá-lo de susto. - Mas sou eu, Kagome, e eu queria conversar. Só que você tem que me convidar para entrar primeiro. Pode me convidar?

- Hã. Entre.

Kagome ficou maravilhada com a falta de surpresa em sua voz. Somente depois dela ter passado pelo umbral que ela percebeu que ele ainda estava adormecido.

- Kouga. _Kouga. -_ ela sussurrou, com medo de chegar perto demais. O quarto estava sufocante e superaquecido, o radiador a todo poder. Ela conseguia ver um pé nu para fora do amontoado de cobertores na cama e cabelo negro no topo.

- Kouga? - Brevemente, ela se inclinou e o tocou.

_Isso _provocou uma reação. Com um grunhido explosivo, Kouga se sentiu retamente, movendo-se repentinamente. Quando os olhos dele encontraram os dela, eles estava arregalados e a encaravam.

Kagome se pegou tentando parecer pequena e inofensiva, não-ameaçadora. Ela recuou contra a parede. - Não quis te assustar. Eu sei que é um choque. Mas você falaria comigo?

Ele simplesmente continuou encarando-a. Seu cabelo preto estava suado e desordenado como penas de frango molhadas. Ela conseguia ver a pulsação dele batendo em seu pescoço nu. Ela receava que ele se levantasse e se arrojasse para fora do quarto.

Então os ombros dele relaxaram, afundando, e ele lentamente fechou seus olhos. Ele estava respirando profunda mas irregularmente. - Kagome.

- Sim. - ela sussurrou.

- Você está morta.

- Não. Eu estou aqui.

- Pessoas mortas não voltam. Meu pai não voltou.

- Eu não morri de verdade. Eu só me transformei. - Os olhos de Kouga ainda estavam fechados de repudiação, e Kagome sentiu uma onda gelada de desesperança inundá-la. - Mas você queria que eu tivesse morrido, não queria? Eu vou embora agora. - ela sussurrou.

O rosto de Kouga se rachou e ele começou a chorar.

- Não. Ah, não. Ah, não, Kouga, por favor. - Ela se pegou acariciando ele, lutando para ela própria não chorar. - Kouga, eu sinto muito; eu nem deveria ter vindo aqui.

- Não se vá. - ele soluçou. - Não vá embora.

- Eu não irei. - Kagome perdeu a batalha, e lágrimas caíram no cabelo úmido de Kouga. - Eu não quis te machucar, nunca. - ela disse. "_Nunca_, Kouga. Todas aquelas vezes, todas aquelas coisas que eu fiz – eu nunca quis te machucar. Verdadeiramente… - Então ela parou de falar e simplesmente segurou-o.

Após um tempo, a respiração dele se acalmou e ele se sentou de volta, enxugando seu rosto com um punhado do lençol. Os olhos dele evitaram os dela. Havia um olhar em seu rosto, não só de vergonha, mas de desconfiança, como se ele estivesse se preparando para algo que temia.

- Certo então você está aqui. Você está viva. - ele disse asperamente. - Então o que você quer?

Kagome ficou embasbacada.

- Vamos, deve haver algo. O que é?

Novas lágrimas surgiram, mas Kagome engoliu-as de volta. - Creio que mereço isso. Eu _sei_ que mereço. Mas uma vez na vida, Kouga, eu não quero absolutamente nada. Eu vim me desculpar, dizer que sinto muito por ter usado você – não só aquela noite, mas sempre. Eu me preocupo com você, e eu me preocupo se você se machuca. Eu achei que talvez eu pudesse melhorar as coisas. - Depois de um silêncio pesado, ela acrescentou, - Acho que _irei_ embora agora.

- Não, espera. Espera um segundo. - Kouga esfregou sua cara com o lençol novamente.

- Escuta. Isso foi estúpido, e eu sou um canalha–

- É verdade e você é um cavalheiro. Ou teria me dito para eu me mandar a muito tempo.

- Não, eu sou um canalha estúpido. Eu deveria estar batendo a minha cabeça contra a parede de felicidade por você não estar morta. Eu baterei em um minuto. Escuta. - Ele agarrou o pulso dela e Kagome olhou para ele com uma branda surpresa. - Eu não ligo se você é o Monstro da Lagoa Negra, o Coisa, Godzilla e o Frankenstein todos juntos. Eu só–

- Kouga. - Entrando em pânico, Kagome colocou sua mão livre em cima da boca dele.

- Eu sei. Você está noiva do cara da capa negra. Não se preocupe; eu me lembro dele. Eu até gosto dele sabe-se lá por que. - Kouga tomou fôlego e pareceu se acalmar. - Olaha, eu não sei se Inuyasha te contou. Ele disse um monte de coisas para mim – sobre ser malvado, sobre não estar arrependido sobre o que ele fez à Bankotsu. Você sabe do que eu estou falando?

Kagome fechou seus olhos. - Ele quase não comeu desde aquela noite. Eu acho que ele caçou uma vez. Hoje a noite ele quase se matou por estar tão fraco.

Kouga concordou. - Então é essa besteira. Eu deveria saber.

- Bem, é e não é. A necessidade é forte, mais forte do que você consegue imaginar. - Kagome estava começando a perceber que _ela_ não tinha se alimentado hoje e que ela estivera faminta antes de saírem atrás de Miroku. - De fato - Kouga, é melhor eu ir. Só uma coisa – se houver um baile amanhã a noite, não vá. Algo vai acontecer lá, algo ruim. Nós vamos tentar tomar contar, mas eu não sei o que podemos fazer.

- Quem é 'nós'? - Kouga disse severamente.

- Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru e eu acho que Sesshoumaru – e eu. E Sango e Rin... E Miroku Saltzman. Não pergunte sobre Miroku. É uma longa história.

- Mas _contra_ o que vocês estão tomando conta!

- Eu esqueci; você não sabe. _Essa é_ uma longa história, também, mas... Bem, a resposta curta é, o que quer que me matou. O que quer que fez aqueles cachorros atacaram as pessoas no memorial. É algo ruim, Kouga, que tem estado por Fell's Church por um tempo. E nós vamos tentar impedir isso de fazer qualquer coisa amanhã à noite. - Ela tentou não se contorcer. - Olhe, eu sinto muito, mas eu realmente deveria ir embora. - Os olhos dela vagaram, voluntariamente, para a ampla veia azul no pescoço dele.

Quando ela conseguiu afastar seu olhar e olhar para o rosto dele, ela viu choque cedendo o caminho para um entendimento repentino.

Então para algo inacreditável: aceitação. - Tudo bem. - Kouga disse.

Ela não teve certeza se ouvira bem. - Kouga?

- Eu disse tudo bem. Não me machucou antes.

- Não. Não, Kouga, sério. Eu não _vim_ aqui pra isso–

- Eu sei. É por isso que eu quero. Eu quero te dar algo que você _não_ pediu.

Após um momento ele disse: - Pela amizade.

Inuyasha, Kagome estava pensando. Mas Inuyasha tinha dito a ela para vir, e vir sozinha.

Inuyasha sabia, ela percebeu. E estava tudo bem. Era o seu presente para Kouga – e para ela.

Mas eu vou voltar para _você_, Inuyasha, ela pensou.

Enquanto ela se inclinava na direção dele, Kouga disse: - Eu vou ajudar você amanha, sabe. Mesmo se eu não for convidado.

Então os lábios dela tocaram a garganta dele.

DdoV

_13 de dezembro, sexta-feira_

_Querido Diário,_

_Hoje a noite é à noite._

_Eu sei que já escrevi isso antes, ou pensei pelo menos. Mas hoje a noite é a noite, a grande, quando tudo vai acontecer. É isso._

_Inuyasha sente isso, também. Ele voltou da escola hoje para me dizer que o baile ainda vai acontecer – o Sr. Newcastle não queria causar pânico ou algo assim ao cancelá-lo._

_O que eles vão fazer é deixar "seguro" o lado de fora, o que significa policiais, eu acho. E talvez o Sr. Smallwood e alguns de seus amigos com rifles. O que quer que vá acontecer, eu não acho que eles conseguiram parar._

_Eu não sei se nós conseguiremos, tampouco._

_Esteve nevando o dia todo. A passagem está bloqueada, o que quer dizer que nada em rodas entra ou sai da cidade. Até que o trator para evacuar a neve chegue lá, o que não vai ser até de manhã, o que será tarde demais._

_E o ar tem um pressentimento estranho. Não só a neve. É como se algo ainda mais gelado do que ela estivesse esperando. Recuou do jeito que o oceano recua antes de uma onda excepcionalmente grande. Quando soltar..._

_Eu pensei sobre o meu outro diário hoje, o debaixo do piso de madeira do armário do meu quarto. Se eu ainda possuo algo, eu possuo aquele diário. Eu pensei em pegá-lo, mas eu não quero ir para casa novamente. Eu não acho que consiga lidar com isso, e eu sei que a tia Kaede não conseguiria se me visse._

_Estou surpresa que foram capazes de lidar com isso. Sango, Rin – especialmente Rin. Bem, Sango, também, considerando o que sua família já passou. Kouga._

_Eles são amigos bons e leais. É engraçado, eu costumava pensar que sem uma galáxia inteira de amigos e admiradores eu não sobreviveria. Agora eu estou perfeitamente feliz com três, muito obrigada. Porque eles são amigos de verdade._

_Eu não sabia o quanto me importava com eles antes. Ou com Souta, ou tia Kaede, até. E todos na escola... Eu sei que há algumas semanas eu dizia que eu não ligava se toda a população da Robert E. Lee morresse, mas isso não é verdade. Hoje à noite eu farei o meu melhor para protegê-los._

_Eu sei que estou pulando de um assunto para outro, mas eu só estou falando sobre coisas que são importantes para mim. Meio que reunindo eles na minha mente. Só por precaução._

_Bem, está na hora. Inuyasha está esperando. Eu vou terminar essa última linha e então ir._

_Eu acho que vamos vencer. Eu espero que sim._

_Nós vamos tentar._

DdoV

A sala de história estava quente e claramente iluminada. No outro lado do prédio da escola, a cantina estava ainda mais clara, brilhando com as luzes e decorações do Natal. Assim que chegou, Kagome tinha examinado-a de uma distância segura, observando os casais chegando para o baile e passando pelos policiais na porta. Sentindo a silenciosa presença de Sesshoumaru atrás dela, ela apontou uma garota de cabelo castanho claro comprido.

- Kaguya Bennett. - ela disse.

- Confio em você. - ele replicou.

Agora, ela olhava ao redor do quartel temporário deles essa noite. A mesa de Miroku tinha sido limpa, e ele estava inclinado sobre um esboço do mapa da escola. Sango se inclinou ao lado dele, seu cabelo escuro batendo na manga dele. Kouga e Rin estavam fora no estacionamento se misturando com os que vieram ao baile, e Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estavam rondando o perímetro do terreno da escola. Eles iam se revezar.

- É melhor você ficar aqui dentro. - Miroku tinha dito à Kagome. - Tudo o que precisamos é que alguém te veja para começar a caçá-la com uma estaca.

- Eu estive andando pela cidade a semana toda. - Kagome disse, entretida. - Se eu não quiser ser vista, você não me verá. - Mas ela concordara em ficar na sala de história e coordenar.

É como um castelo, ela pensou, enquanto observava Miroku organizar as posições da rodada, o relógio chato na parede sinalizando os minutos.

Kagome observava isso enquanto deixava as pessoas entrarem e depois saírem. Ela serviu café quente de uma garrafa térmica para aqueles que queriam. Ela escutou os relatos chegando.

- Tudo está quieto no lado norte da escola.

- Ayame acabou de ser coroada rainha da neve. Grande surpresa.

- Alguns brutamontes no estacionamento – o policial acabou de segurá-los...

A meia-noite chegou e se foi.

- Talvez estivéssemos errados. - Inuyasha disse mais ou menos uma hora depois. Era a primeira vez que todos estavam juntos do lado de dentro desde o começo da noite.

- Talvez esteja acontecendo em algum outro lugar. - disse Rin, esvaziando uma bota e espiando dentro dela.

- Não tem jeito de saber onde vai acontecer. - Kagome disse firmemente. - Mas não estávamos errados sobre isso acontecer.

- Talvez. - disse Miroku pensativamente - _haja_ um jeito. De descobrir onde vai acontecer, eu digo. - Quando as cabeças se levantaram questionadoramente, ele disse, - Precisamos de uma predição.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Rin.

- Ah, não. - Rin disse. - Estou cheia de tudo isso. Eu _odeio_.

- É um grande dom– começou Miroku.

- É um grande porre. Olhe vocês não entendem. As previsões comuns são ruins o bastante. Sinto que na maior parte do tempo eu estou descobrindo coisas que não quero saber. Mas ser tomada por completo – isso é _terrível_. E depois eu nem me lembro do que disse. É horrível.

- Ser tomada por completo? - Miroku repetiu. - O que é isso?

Rin suspirou. - Foi o que aconteceu comigo na Igreja. - Ela disse pacientemente. - Eu consigo fazer outros tipos de previsões, tipo achar água ou ler palmas – ela olhou para Kagome, e então para longe – e coisas assim. Mas aí há vezes quando – alguém – me possui e só me usa para falar por eles. É como ter outra pessoa no meu corpo.

- Como no cemitério, quando você disse que havia algo lá esperando por mim. - disse Kagome. - Ou quando você me avisou para não chegar perto da ponte. Ou quando você veio jantar e disse que a Morte, a minha morte, estava na casa. - Ela olhou automaticamente para Sesshoumaru, que retornou o olhar impassivelmente. Ainda assim, isso tinha sido errado, ela pensou. Sesshoumaru não havia sido a sua morte. Então o que a profecia significava? Por um instante algo se vislumbrou em sua mente, mas antes que ela pudesse captá-lo, Sango interrompeu.

- É como outra voz que fala pela Rin. - Sango explicou para Miroku.

- Ela até mesmo fica diferente. Talvez você não estivesse perto o bastante na Igreja para ver.

- Mas por que vocês não me contaram isso? - Miroku estava animado. - Isso pode ser importante. Essa – entidade – o que quer que seja – pode nos dar informações vitais. Pode esclarecer o mistério do Outro Poder, ou pelo menos nos dar uma chance de como lutar contra _ele_.

Rin estava balançando sua cabeça. - Não. Não é algo que eu possa convocar, e não responde perguntas. Simplesmente _acontece_ comigo. E eu odeio.

- Você quer dizer que não consegue pensar em nada que possa acioná-lo? Nada que levou isso a acontecer antes?

Kagome e Sango, que sabiam muito bem o que poderia acioná-lo, olharam uma para a outra.

Kagome mordeu o interior de sua bochecha. Era a escolha de Rin. Tinha que ser a escolha de Rin.

Rin, que estava segurando sua cabeça com suas mãos, disparou um olhar através dos cachos vermelhos para Kagome. Então ela fechou seus olhos e gemeu.

- Velas. - ela disse.

- O quê?

_- Velas_. Uma chama de vela deve bastar. Eu não tenho certeza, entenda; não estou prometendo _nada_–

- Alguém vá saquear o laboratório de ciência. - disse Miroku.

Era uma cena que lembrava o dia que Miroku tinha chego à escola, quando ele tinha pedido a todos para colocar suas cadeiras em um círculo. Kagome olhou para o círculo de rostos iluminados assustadoramente pela chama das velas. Ali estava Kouga, com sua mandíbula imóvel. Ao lado dele, Sango, seus cílios escuros jogando sombras para cima. E Miroku, inclinando-se para frente com avidez. Então Sesshoumaru, luz e sombra dançando sobre a superfície do seu rosto.

E Inuyasha, as maças do rosto elevadas com uma aparência muito severa aos olhos de Kagome. E finalmente, Rin, parecendo frágil e pálida até mesmo na luz dourada da vela.

Nós estamos conectados, Kagome, pensou inundada pelo mesmo pressentimento que tivera na Igreja, quando ela tinha pegado as mãos de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Ela se lembrava de um pequeno círculo branco de cera flutuando numa vasilha de água. _Nós conseguiremos se ficarmos juntos._

- Eu só vou olhar para a vela. - Rin disse, sua voz tiritando ligeiramente. - E não pensar em nada. Eu vou tentar – me deixar aberta a isso. - Ela começou a respirar profundamente, olhando na chama da vela.

E então aconteceu, exatamente como tinha acontecido antes. O rosto de Rin se aplainou, toda a expressão escorrendo. Seus olhos ficaram vazios como o querubim de pedra no cemitério.

Ela não disse uma palavra.

Foi quando Kagome percebeu que eles não tinham decidido o que perguntar. Ela buscou em sua mente uma pergunta antes que Rin perdesse contato. - Onde podemos achar o Outro Poder? - ela disse, bem quando Miroku desembuchava: - Quem é você? - As vozes deles se misturaram, suas perguntas entrelaçando-se.

O rosto vazio de Rin se virou, varrendo o círculo com olhos cegos. Então a voz que não era de Rin disse: - Venha e veja.

- Espera um minuto. - Kouga disse, enquanto Rin se levantava, ainda em transe, e foi para a porta. - Onde ela está indo?

Sango pegou seu casaco. - Vamos com ela?

- Não a toque! - disse Miroku, pulando enquanto Rin ia para a porta.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha, e então para Sesshoumaru. Com um acordo, eles seguiram, perseguindo Rin pelo corredor vazio e ecoante.

- Onde nós estamos indo? Qual das perguntas ela está respondendo? - Kouga exigiu.

Kagome só podia balançar sua cabeça. Miroku estava correndo para alcançar a passada escorregadia de Rin.

Ela diminuiu quando eles emergiram na neve, e para o espanto de Kagome, andaram até o carro de Miroku no estacionamento dos funcionários e ficaram parados perante ele.

- Não cabemos todos; eu seguirei com o Kouga. - Sango disse rapidamente. Kagome, sua pele gelada tanto por apreensão quando por ar gelado, entrou na traseira do carro de Miroku quando ele a abriu para ela, com Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha de cada lado. Rin sentou na frente. Ela estava olhando diretamente para frente, e ela não falou. Mas quando Miroku saiu do estacionamento, ela levantou uma mão branca e apontou. A direita na Rua Lee e então esquerda na Arbor Green. Diretamente pela casa de Kagome e então direita na Thunderbird.

Se dirigindo em direção à Estrada Old Creek.

Foi aí que Kagome percebeu onde estavam indo.

Eles pegaram a outra ponte para o cemitério, aquele que todos sempre chamavam de "ponte nova" para distinguí-la da Ponte Wickery, que agora se fora. Eles estavam se aproximando dos portões, o lado pelo qual Bankotsu dirigira quando ele levou Kagome à Igreja arruinada.

O carro de Miroku parou bem onde Bankotsu tinha parado. Sango estacionou atrás deles.

Com uma sensação horrível de déjà vu, Kagome percorreu a caminhada até a colina e passou pelo portão, seguindo Rin para onde a Igreja arruinada estava, com seu campanário apontando como um dedo para o céu tempestuoso. No buraco vazio que uma vez fora a entrada, ela hesitou.

- Onde você está nos levando? - ela disse. - Me escute. Você poderia simplesmente nos dizer qual pergunta você está respondendo?

- Venha e veja.

Desamparadamente, Kagome olhou para os outros. Então ela passou pelo solado da porta.

Rin andou vagarosamente até as tumbas de mármore branco, e parou.

Kagome olhou para elas, e então para o rosto fantasmagórico de Rin. Cada cabelo em seus braços e na parte de trás de seu pescoço estava de pé. - Ah, não… - ela sussurrou. - Isso não.

- Kagome, do que você está falando? - Sango disse.

Tonta, Kagome olhou para baixo para os semblantes de mármore de Thomas e Honoria Fell, deitados na tampa de pedra de suas tumbas. - Esse negócio abre. - ela sussurrou.

**N/A: Oi pessoal, ontem a minha conexão estava péssima e então não deu para postar, mas está ai o cap. e ainda vai vir a ação!**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima. o/**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Treze**

- Você acha que deveríamos – olhar lá dentro? - Kouga disse.

- Eu não sei. - Kagome disse miseravelmente. Ela não queria ver o que estava dentro da tumba agora mais do que quando Bankotsu tinha sugerido abrí-la para vandalizá-la. - Talvez não seremos capazes de abrí-la. - ela acrescentou. - Bankotsu e Suikotsu não conseguiram. Só começou a deslizar quando eu me inclinei sobre ela.

- Incline-se sobre ela agora; talvez haja algum tipo de mecanismo abridor escondido. - Miroku sugeriu, e quando Kagome o fez, sem resultado, ele disse: - Tudo bem, vamos todos segurar, e nos alinhar - desse jeito. Vamos, agora–

Agachado, ele olhou para cima para Sesshoumaru, que estava parado imóvel próximo à tumba, parecendo ligeiramente divertido. - Com licença. - Sesshoumaru disse, e Miroku deu um passo para trás, franzindo a testa. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha pegaram uma ponta da tampa de pedra e levantaram.

A tampa veio, fazendo um som de trituração enquanto Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha a deslizavam para o chão de um lado da tumba.

Kagome não conseguia se forçar a ir para mais perto.

Ao invés de disso, lutando contra a náusea, ela se concentrou na expressão de Inuyasha. Isso a diria o que havia a ser encontrado ali. Fotos explodiram em sua mente, de corpos mumificados cor de pergaminho, de cadáveres apodrecendo, de caveiras sorridentes. Se Inuyasha parecesse horrorizado ou enojado, desgostoso...

Mas à medida que Inuyasha olhava dentro da tumba aberta, seu rosto registrou apenas uma perturbadora surpresa.

Kagome não conseguia mais suportar. - O que é?

Ele deu-lhe um sorriso torto e disse, olhando para Rin. - Venha e veja.

Kagome avançou vagarosamente até a tumba e olhou para baixo. Então sua cabeça levantou-se com tudo, e ela observou Inuyasha com espanto.

_- O que é isso?_

- Eu não sei. - ele respondeu. Ele se virou para Sango e Miroku. - Algum dos dois tem uma lanterna? Ou uma corda?

Após uma olhada na caixa de pedra, ambos se dirigiram a seus carros. Kagome permaneceu onde estava, encarando abaixo, forçando sua visão noturna. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar.

A tumba não era uma tumba, e sim uma entrada.

Agora ela entendia porque tinha sentido um vento gelado soprar dali quando tinha balançado debaixo de sua mão naquela noite.

Ela estava olhando para baixo para algum tipo de catacumba ou porão no chão. Ela só conseguia enxergar uma parede, a que estava diretamente embaixo dela, e a que tinha degraus de ferro guiando à pedra, como uma escada.

- Aqui está. - Sango disse à Inuyasha, retornando. - Miroku tem uma lanterna, e aqui está a minha. E aqui está a corda que Kagome colocou no meu carro quando fomos procurar por você.

O estreito feixe de luz da lanterna de Sango varreu a sala escura abaixo. - Eu não consigo ver muito pra dentro, mas parecia vazio. - Inuyasha disse. - Eu desço primeiro.

_- Descer_? - disse Kouga; - Olha, tem certeza de que _devemos_ descer? Rin, o que você acha?

Rin não tinha se movido. Ela ainda estava parada ali com aquela expressão de total distração em seu rosto, como se ela não visse nada ao seu redor. Sem uma palavra, ela moveu uma perna pela beirada da tumba, se virou, e começou a descer.

- Epa. - disse Inuyasha. Ele enfiou a lanterna no bolso de sua jaqueta, colocou uma mão no pé da tumba, e pulou.

Kagome não teve tempo de apreciar a expressão de Miroku; ela se inclinou e gritou,

- Você está bem?

- Ótimo. - A lanterna piscou para ela lá debaixo. - Rin ficará bem, também. Os degraus vão até embaixo. É melhor trazer a corda, de qualquer jeito.

Kagome olhou para Kouga, que estava mais perto. Seus olhos azuis encontraram os dela com impotência e certa resignação, e ele acenou. Ela tomou um longo fôlego e colocou uma mão no pé da tumba como Inuyasha fizera. Outra mão de repente fixou-se em seu pulso.

- Eu acabei de pensar em algo. - Sango disse assustadoramente. - E se a entidade de Rin _é_ o Outro Poder?

- Eu pensei nisso há muito tempo. - Kagome disse. Ela deu um tapinha na mão de Sango, olhou curiosamente para dentro, e pulou.

Ela ficou de pé no braço apoiador de Inuyasha e olhou ao redor. - Meu Deus...

Era um lugar estranho. As paredes estavam recobertas com pedra. Elas eram suaves e tinham um aspecto quase polido. Em intervalos candelabros de ferro conduziam, alguns dos quais tinham restos de cera de velas neles. Kagome não conseguia ver o outro fim da sala, mas a lanterna mostrava um portão de ferro forjado relativamente perto, como o portão usado em algumas Igrejas para separar o altar.

Rin estava terminando de alcançar o fim da escada de degraus. Ela esperou silenciosamente enquanto os outros desciam, primeiro Kouga, então Sango, depois Miroku com a outra lanterna.

Kagome olhou para cima. - Sesshoumaru?

Ela conseguia ver sua silhueta contra o iluminado retângulo preto que era à entrada da tumba no céu. - Bem?

- Você está conosco? - ela perguntou. Não - Você _vem_ conosco? - Ela sabia que ele entenderia a diferença.

Ela esperou cinco batidas de coração no silêncio que se seguiu. Seis, sete, oito.

Houve uma precipitação de ar, e Sesshoumaru pousou organizadamente. Mas ele não olhou para Kagome. Seus olhos estavam estranhamente distantes, e ela não conseguia ler nada em seu rosto.

- É uma cripta. - Miroku dizia com espanto, enquanto sua lanterna cortava a escuridão. - Uma câmara subterrânea debaixo de uma Igreja, usada como um local de enterro. Eles geralmente são construídos debaixo de Igrejas grandes.

Rin andou diretamente até o portão com espirais e colocou uma pequena mão branca nele, abrindo-o. Ele balançou para longe dela.

Os batimentos cardíacos de Kagome estavam vindo rápido demais para contar agora. De alguma maneira ela forçou suas pernas a mover adiante, a seguir Rin. Seus sentidos afiados estavam quase dolorosamente agudos, mas eles não lhe contavam nada sobre o que ela estava entrando. O raio de luz da lanterna de Inuyasha estava tão estreito, e mostrava só o chão de pedra a frente, e a enigmática figura de Rin.

Rin parou.

É isso, pensou Kagome, sua respiração ficando presa em sua garganta. Ah, meu Deus, é isso; é realmente isso. Ela teve uma intensa sensação repentina de estar no meio de um sonho lúcido, um onde ela sabia que estava sonhando, mas não conseguia mudar nada ou acordar. Seus músculos congelaram.

Ela conseguia cheirar o medo dos outros, e ela conseguia sentir a beirada afiada dele de Inuyasha atrás dela. A lanterna dele vagou por objetos além de Rin, mas de primeira os olhos de Kagome não conseguiram achar sentido neles. Ela viu ângulos, planos, contornos, e então algo saltou em foco. Um rosto branco lívido, pendurado grotescamente de lado.

O grito nunca saiu de sua garganta. Era somente uma estátua, e os traços eram familiares. Eles eram os mesmos da tampa da tumba acima. Essa tumba era a gêmea daquela que eles tinham entrado. Exceto que essa tinha sido saqueada, a tampa de pedra quebrada em dois pedaços e atirada contra a parede da cripta. Algo estava disperso no chão como frágeis varetas de marfim. Pedaços de mármore, Kagome disse ao seu cérebro desesperadamente; é só mármore, pedaços de mármore.

Eles eram ossos humanos, estilhaçados e esmagados.

Rin se virou.

Seu rosto em formato de coração balançaram como se aqueles fixos olhos vazios estivessem vasculhando o grupo.

Ela acabou encarando diretamente Kagome.

Então, com um tremor, ela tropeçou e se lançou violentamente para frente como uma marionete cujas cordas foram cortadas.

Kagome mal conseguia pegá-la, ela própria meio caindo. - Rin? Rin? - Os olhos castanhos que olharam para ela, dilatados e desorientados, eram os próprios olhos assustados de Rin.

- Mas o que aconteceu? - Kagome exigiu. - Para onde foi?

- Eu estou aqui.

Acima da tumba saqueada, uma luz brumosa aparecia. Não, não uma luz, Kagome pensou. Ela estava sentindo isso com seus olhos, mas não era uma luz no espectro normal.

Isso era algo mais estranho do que infravermelho ou ultravioleta, algo que os sentidos humanos não foram feitos para ver. Estava sendo revelado a ela, forçado em seu cérebro, por algum Poder exterior.

- O Outro Poder. - ela sussurrou, seu sangue gelando.

- Não, Kagome.

Essa voz não era um som, do mesmo modo que a visão não era luz. Era silencioso como um brilho de estrela, e triste.

A lembrava de algo.

Mãe? Ela pensou selvagemente. Mas não era a voz de sua mãe. O brilho acima da tumba parecia rodopiar e redemoinhar, e por um momento Kagome vislumbrou-o num rosto, um rosto gentil e triste. E então ela soube.

- Estive esperando por você. - a voz de Honoria Fell disse suavemente. - Aqui finalmente eu posso falar com você na minha própria forma, e não através dos lábios de Rin. Escute-me. Seu tempo é curto, e o perigo é muito grande.

Kagome achou sua fala. - Mas o que é essa sala? Por que nos trouxe aqui?

- Você me pediu. Eu não podia lhe mostrar até você perguntar. Esse é o nosso campo de batalha.

- Eu não entendo.

- Essa cripta foi construída para mim pelo povo de Fell's Church. Um lugar de descanso para o meu corpo. Um lugar secreto para alguém que teve poderes secretos durante a vida. Como Rin, eu sabia de coisas que ninguém mais sabia. Eu via coisas que ninguém mais conseguia ver.

- Você era psíquica. - Rin sussurrou roucamente.

- Naqueles tempos, chamavam de bruxaria. Mas eu nunca usei meus poderes para o mal, e quando eu morri eles me construíram esse monumento para que meu marido e eu pudéssemos descansar em paz. Mas então, após muitos anos, nossa paz foi perturbada.

A luz sobrenatural declinou e inundou a figura de Honoria vacilando. - Outro Poder veio para Fell's Church, cheio de ódio e destruição. Sujou meu lugar de descanso e espalhou meus ossos. Fez daqui seu lar. Foi semear o mal na minha acordei. Eu tentei alertá-la contra ele desde o início, Kagome. Ele vive aqui debaixo do cemitério. Esteve esperando por você, observando você. As vezes na forma de uma coruja–

Uma coruja. A mente de Kagome acelerou. Uma coruja, como a coruja que ela vira aninhando-se no campanário da Igreja. Como a coruja que estivera no celeiro, como a coruja na acácia preta em sua casa.

Coruja branca... Pássaro de caça… Comedor de carne… ela pensou. E então ela se lembrou de grandes asas brancas que pareciam se esticar de cada lado do horizonte. Um grande pássaro feito de névoa ou neve, indo atrás dela, focando nela, cheio de sede de sangue e ódio animal.

- Não! - ela gritou, a memória a engolfando.

Ela sentiu as mãos de Inuyasha em seus ombros, seus dedos afundando quase dolorosamente. A trouxe de volta para a realidade. Honoria Fell ainda estava falando.

- E você, Inuyasha, esteve observando você. Te odiava antes de odiar Kagome. Esteve te atormentando e brincando com você como um gato com um rato. Odeia aqueles que você ama. Ele próprio está cheio de amor envenenado.

Kagome olhou involuntariamente atrás dela. Ela viu Sango, Miroku, e Kouga de pé congelados. Rin e Inuyasha estavam próximos a ela. Mas Sesshoumaru... Onde estava Sesshoumaru?

- Seu ódio cresceu tanto que qualquer morte servirá qualquer sangue derramado lhe dará prazer. Agora mesmo, os animais que ele controla estão escapando da floresta. Eles estão se movendo em direção a cidade, em direção às luzes.

- O Baile de Inverno! - Sango disse severamente.

- Sim. E dessa vez eles irão matar até que o último deles seja morto.

- Nós temos que alertar essas pessoas. - Kouga disse. - Todos no baile–

- Você nunca estará a salvo até que a mente que controla eles seja destruída. A matança continuará. Você deve destruir o Poder que odeia; foi por isso que eu te trouxe aqui.

Houve outra instabilidade na luz; Parecia estar recebendo. - Você tem a coragem, se puder encontrá-la. Seja forte. Essa é a única ajuda que posso te dar.

- Espere – por favor– Kagome começou.

A voz continuou cruelmente, não dando atenção a ela. - Rin, você tem uma escolha. Seus poderes secretos são uma responsabilidade. Eles também são uma dádiva, e uma que pode ser tomada. Você escolhe abrir mão deles?

- Eu– Rin balançou sua cabeça, assustada. - Eu não sei. Eu preciso de tempo...

- Não há tempo. Escolha. - A luz estava diminuindo, desmoronando em si mesma.

Os olhos de Rin estavam estupefatos e incertos enquanto procuravam pelo rosto de Kagome para pedir ajuda.

- A escolha é _sua_. - Kagome sussurrou. - Você tem que decidir por si mesma.

Lentamente, a incerteza deixou o rosto de Rin, e ela concordou. Ela ficou longe de Kagome, sem apoio, virando-se para a luz. - Eu os manterei. - ela disse roucamente.

- Eu lidarei com eles de algum jeito. Minha avó lidou.

Houve uma vacilar de algo como uma distração da luz. - Você escolheu sabiamente. Que você os use dessa maneira também. Essa é a última vez que falarei com você.

- Mas–

- Eu mereci meu descanso. A luta é sua. - E o brilhou se dissipou, como as últimas chamas de um fogo moribundo.

Com isso partido, Kagome conseguia sentir a pressão ao seu redor. Algo iria acontecer. Alguma força esmagadora estava vindo na direção deles, ou suspenso sobre eles.

- Inuyasha—

Inuyasha sentiu também; ela conseguia afirmar. – Vamos. - Rin disse, sua voz em pânico.

- Temos que cair fora daqui.

- Temos que ir ao baile. - Kouga arfou. Seu rosto estava branco. - Temos que ajudar eles–

- Fogo. - gritou Rin, parecendo assustada, como se o pensamento tivesse acabado de lhe ocorrer. - Fogo não irá matá-los, mas os segurará–

- Você não escutou? Temos que encarar o Outro Poder. E está _aqui,_ bem aqui, agora. Nós não podemos ir! - Kagome gritou. Sua mente estava cheia de confusão. Imagens, memórias, e um mau presságio terrível. Sede de sangue... Ela conseguia sentir…

- Miroku. - Inuyasha falou com o som de comando. - Volte. Leve os outros; faça o que puder. Eu ficarei–

- Eu acho que todos deveríamos ir embora! - Miroku gritou. Ele teve que gritar para ser ouvido por sobre o barulho ensurdecedor cercando-os.

Sua lanterna entrelaçada mostrou algo à Kagome que ela não tinha notado antes. Na parede próxima a ela tinha um buraco escancarado, como se a pedra que a cobria tivesse sido arrancada. E além havia um túnel na terra rude, preto e sem fim.

Para onde ele vai? Kagome se perguntou, mas o pensamento fora perdido entre o tumulto de seu medo. Coruja branca... Pássaro de caça… comedor de carne… _corvo_, ela pensou, e de repente ela soube com uma claridade cega do que ela estava com medo.

- Onde está Sesshoumaru? - ela berrou, arrastando Inuyasha ao redor enquanto ela se virava, olhando.

- Onde está Sesshoumaru?

- Saiam! - gritou Rin, sua voz aguda com terror. Ela se jogou na direção do portão _bem_ quando o som dividiu a escuridão.

Era um rosnado, mas não o rosnado de um cachorro. Não daria para ser confundido. Era muito mais profundo, mais pesado, mais ressonante. Era um som _enorm_e, e cheirava a floresta, da sede de sangue caçadora. Ele reverberava no peito de Kagome, estremecia seus ossos.

Paralisou-a.

O som veio novamente, faminto e selvagem, mas de algum jeito quase preguiçoso. Tão confiante. E com ele veio passos pesados do túnel.

Rin estava tentando gritar, fazendo somente um diminuto som de assobio. Na escuridão do túnel, algo estava vindo. Uma forma que se movia com um escarpado gingado felino.

Kagome reconheceu o rosnado agora. Era o som do maior dos gatos caçadores, maior que um leão. Os olhos do tigre eram amarelos enquanto ele alcançava o fim do túnel.

E então tudo aconteceu de uma só vez.

Kagome sentiu Inuyasha tentar puxá-la para trás para tirá-la do caminho. Mas os seus próprios músculos petrificados eram um obstáculo para mele, e ela sabia que era tarde demais.

O salto do tigre era a própria graça, músculos poderes se lançando no ar. Naquele instante, ela viu como se estivesse presa na luz de um clarão, e sua mente notou os magros flancos brilhantes e a espinha dorsal flexível. Mas sua voz gritou por conta própria.

_- Sesshoumaru, não!_

Foi só quando o lobo preto saltou da escuridão para encontrá-lo que ela percebeu que o tigre era branco.

O ataque do grande gato foi desviado pelo lobo, e Kagome sentiu Inuyasha puxá-la com força para fora do caminho, levando-a para o lado por segurança. Seus músculos tinham se derretido como flocos de neve, e ela recuou de forma entorpecida enquanto a colocava contra a parede. A tampa da tumba estava entre ela e a figura branca rosnante agora, mas o portão estava do outro lado da luta.

A própria fraqueza de Kagome era parcialmente terror e parcialmente atordoamento. Ela não entendia nada; confusão rugia em seus ouvidos. Um momento atrás ela tivera certeza de que Sesshoumaru estivera brincando com eles esse tempo todo, que ele fora o Outro Poder o tempo todo. Mas a malícia e a sede de sangue que emanava do tigre eram inconfundíveis. Era isso o que tinha perseguido-a do cemitério, e da pensão até o rio e a sua morte. Esse Poder branco que o lobo estava lutando para matar.

Era uma competição impossível. O lobo preto, apesar de cruel e agressivo, não tinha chance.

Uma pancada das enormes garras do tigre abriu o ombro do lobo até o osso. Sua mandíbula abriu enquanto tentava um aperto no pescoço do lobo esmagar ossos.

Mas então Inuyasha surgiu, lançando a chama da lanterna nos olhos do gato, empurrando o lobo machucado para fora do caminho. Kagome desejou poder gritar, desejou poder fazer algo para soltar essa dor que corria dentro dela. Ela não entendia; ela não entendia nada. Inuyasha estava em perigo. Mas ela não conseguia se mover.

- Cai fora! - Inuyasha estava gritando aos outros. - Façam isso agora; caiam fora!

Mais rápido do que qualquer humano, ele saiu do caminho de uma pata branca, mantendo a luz nos olhos do tigre. Sango estava do outro lado do portão agora. Kouga estava parcialmente carregando e parcialmente arrastando Rin. Miroku havia passado.

O tigre disparou e o portão se fechou. Inuyasha caiu de lado, escorregando enquanto tentava se arrastar novamente.

- Não deixaremos você– Miroku gritou.

- Vão! - gritou Inuyasha. - Vão para o baile; façam o que forem capazes! _Vão!_

O lobo estava atacando novamente, apesar dos sangramentos em sua cabeça, e seu ombro onde o músculo e o tendão estava exposto e brilhando.

O tigre lutou contra.

Os sons do animal subiram a um volume que Kagome não conseguia suportar. Sango e os outros tinham ido; a lanterna de Miroku tinha desaparecido.

- Inuyasha! - ela gritou, vendo ele ereto para pular para dentro da luta novamente.

Se ele morresse, ela morreria, também. E se ela tivesse que morrer, ela queria que fosse junto dele.

A paralisia a deixou, e ela tropeçou até ele, choramingando, esticando as mãos para agarrá-lo firmemente.

Ela sentiu seus braços ao redor dela enquanto ele segurava-a com seu corpo entre ela e o barulho e a violência. Mas ela era teimosa, tão teimosa quanto ele. Ela se retorcia, e então eles encararam aquilo juntos.

O lobo tinha caído. Estava deitado de costas, e apesar de seu pelo ser escuro demais para mostrar sangue, uma piscina vermelha estava debaixo dele. O gato branco estava acima dele, a mandíbula aberta a centímetros de sua garganta preta vulnerável.

Mas a mordida seladora da morte no pescoço não veio. Ao invés disso o tigre levantou sua cabeça para olhar para Inuyasha e Kagome.

Com uma estranha calma, Kagome se pegou notando minúsculos detalhes de sua aparência.

Os bigodes eram retos e finos, como fios pratas. Seu pelo era um branco puro, listrado com fracas marcas como um dourado rude. Branco e dourado, ela pensou, lembrando da coruja no celeiro. E isso incitou outra memória... De algo que ela tinha visto… ou algo que ela tinha ouvido…

Com uma pancada pesada, o gato fez a lanterna voar da mão de Inuyasha. Kagome escutou-o zunir de dor, mas ela não conseguia ver mais nada na escuridão. Onde não havia luz, até mesmo um caçador ficava cego. Se agarrando a ele, ela esperou pela dor do golpe mortífero.

Mas de repente sua cabeça estava cambaleando; estava cheia de névoa cinzenta e rotatória e ela não conseguia se segurar em Inuyasha. Ela não conseguia pensar; ela não conseguia falar. O chão parecia estar abandonando-a. Turvamente, ela percebeu que o Poder estava sendo usando contra ela, que estava oprimindo sua mente.

Ela sentiu o corpo de Inuyasha cedendo, desmoronando, caindo longe dela, e ela não conseguir mais resistir à névoa. Ela caiu para sempre e nunca soube quando atingiu o chão.

**N/A: Oi gente! As coisas esquentaram e também só faltam mais três caps. Até a próxima!**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

Capitulo quatorze

Coruja branca... Ave de caça... Caçadora... Tigre. Brincando com você como um gato com um rato. Como um gato... Um grande gato... Um gatinho. Um gatinho branco.

A morte está na casa.

E a gatinha, a gatinha tinha atacado Sesshoumaru. Não por medo, mas sim por medo de ser descoberta. Como quando estivera no peito de Souta e havia chiado ao ver Kagome na janela.

Kagome gemeu e quase emergiu na inconsciência, mas a névoa cinzenta a arrastou de volta antes que pudesse abrir os olhos. Seus pensamentos voltaram a ferver ao seu redor.

Amor envenenado... Inuyasha, isso odiava você antes de odiar Kagome... Branco e dourado... Alguma coisa branca... Algo branco embaixo da árvore...

Nesse momento quando lutou para abrir os olhos, conseguiu. E mesmo antes de poder focar a visão fora da tênue luz, ela soube. Ela finalmente sabia.

A figura que arrastava o vestido branco pelo chão virou a cabeça da vela que estava acendendo, e Kagome viu que podia ser seu próprio rosto sobre os ombros da criatura. Mas era um rosto sutilmente distorcido, pálido e bonito como uma estátua de gelo, mas era como devia ser. Era como os intermináveis reflexos de si mesma que Kagome havia visto em seu sonho no corredor de espelhos. Retorcido e faminto e, zombador.

- Olá, Kikyou. – murmurou.

Kikyou sorriu um sorriso dissimulado e predador.

- Você não é tão estúpida quanto eu pensei. – disse ela.

Sua voz estava clara e doce... Prateada, pensou Kagome. Igual suas pestanas. Também haviam luzes prateadas em seu vestido quando se movia. Mas o cabelo era negro quase tão escuro quanto o de Kagome. Os olhos eram como olhos de uma gata: redondos e azuis como uma jóia.

Kagome sentia sua própria garganta dolorida, como se tivesse estado gritando. Também estava ressecada. Quando virou a cabeça devagar para um lado, mesmo aquele leve movimento produzia dor.

Inuyasha estava junto a ela, caído em sua frente, atado pelos braços por estacas de ferro feitas pelas grades. Tinha a cabeça caída sobre o peito e pelo que pode ver de seu rosto tinha uma palidez cadavérica. A garganta estava aberta e havia goteado sangue sob a gola da camisa, que haviam secado.

Kagome voltou a dirigir o olhar para Kikyou com tal rapidez que ficou tonta.

- Por quê? Por que fez isso a ele?

Kikyou sorriu, mostrando afiados dentes brancos.

- Porque o amo. – disse com um sorriso infantil. – Você também não o ama?

Foi então que Kagome caiu em si do por que não podia se mover e porque seus braços doíam. Estava atada assim como Inuyasha, presa firmemente como ele a grade fechada. Um doloroso giro de cabeça para o outro lado revelou a presença de Sesshoumaru.

Ele estava em pior estado que seu irmão. A jaqueta e o braço estavam abertos e a visão da ferida fez Kagome sentir náuseas. A camisa dele estava retalhada, e Kagome pôde ver os quases imperceptíveis movimentos de suas costelas ao respirar. Se não fosse por isso, teria pensado que estava morto. O sangue ensopava seus cabelos e corria para o interior de seus olhos fechados.

- Qual você gosta mais? – perguntou Kikyou em um tom íntimo e confidencial. – Pode me dizer. Qual você acha que é o melhor?

Kagome a olhou enojada.

- Kikyou. – murmurou. – Por favor. Por favor, me escute...

- Diga-me. Vamos. – aqueles olhos azuis como jóias ocuparam a visão de Kagome quando Kikyou se inclinou muito perto dela, quase tocando os lábios dela. – Eu acho que os dois são divertidos. Gosta da diversão, Kagome?

Repugnada, Kagome fechou os olhos e afastou o rosto. Se ao menos a cabeça parasse de girar...

Kikyou retrocedeu com uma nítida gargalhada.

- Eu sei, é muito difícil escolher.

Fez uma pequena pirueta, e Kagome viu que o que vagamente pensava ser a cauda do vestido de Kikyou, na verdade, eram seus cabelos que desciam como carvão por suas costas até cair no chão, arrastando-se atrás dela.

- Tudo depende do que cada uma goste. – prosseguiu Kikyou, efetuando alguns passos elegantes de baile e terminando em frente a Sesshoumaru; deu um olhar escrutante a Kagome, cheia de travessura – Mas, claro, eu sou tão gulosa. – Agarrou Sesshoumaru pelos cabelos e jogando para cima a cabeça, afundou os dentes no pescoço dele.

- Não! Não faça isso! Não lhe machuque mais...

Kagome tentou balançar-se para frente, mas estava muito bem atada. A cerca era de ferro maciço, incrustada nas pedras, e as cordas eram resistentes. Kikyou fazia sons animalescos, roendo e mastigando a carne, e Sesshoumaru gemeu mesmo estando inconsciente. Kagome viu como seu corpo respondia como um reflexo por causa da dor.

- Por favor, pare! Por favor, pare...

Kikyou levantou a cabeça. Corria sangue pelo seu queixo.

- Mas estou faminta, e ele está tão bom... – disse.

Foi para trás e voltou a atacá-lo e o corpo de Sesshoumaru se contraiu espamordicamente. Kagome gritou.

Foi assim, pensou. No princípio, naquela primeira noite no bosque, eu era assim. Machuquei Inuyasha da mesma forma. Queria matá-lo...

A escuridão a envolveu, e ela se entregou a ela agradecida. 

DdoV

O carro de Miroku patinou sobre um trecho gelado ao chegar à escola, e Sango esteve a ponto de se chocar com ele. Kouga e ela saltaram fora do carro, deixando as portas abertas. Diante deles, Miroku e Rin fizeram o mesmo.

- Que aconteceu com o resto da cidade? – gritou Sango correndo até eles; o vento aumentava, e a geada lhe queimava o rosto.

- Só a família de Kagome: tia Kaede e Souta. – gritou Rin.

A voz dela era aguda e assustada, mas havia uma expressão concentrada em seus olhos. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, como se estivesse tentando lembrar algo, e disse:

- Sim, é isso. Atrás dela irão os cachorros. Ela faz eles irem a algum lugar… Como o sótão. Mantenha-las lá!

- Farei isso. Vocês três se ocupem do baile!

Rin girou para correr atrás de Miroku. Sango voltou com uma exalação para seu carro.  
O baile estava nas últimas fases de desolação, e havia tantos pares dentro como fora, indo em direção ao estacionamento. Miroku gritou enquanto Kouga, Rin e ele se aproximavam da estrada.

- Voltem todos para dentro! Todo mundo para dentro e fechem as portas! – gritou aos agentes do xerife.

Mas não houve tempo. Alcançou a cantina justo quando a primeira figura que se aproximava na escuridão chegava. Um agente caiu sem nenhum som nem uma oportunidade de disparar a arma.

Outro foi mais rápido, e soou um disparo, amplificado pelo pátio de concreto. Os alunos gritaram e começaram a fugir dali para o interior do estacionamento. Miroku foi atrás deles, gritando, tentando conduzi-los de volta.

Ouatrás figuras saíram da escuridão, dentre os carros estacionados por todos os lados. Sobreveio o pânico. Miroku continuou gritando, continuou tentando levar os aterrorizados alunos para dentro do edifício. Ali fora eram presas fáceis.

No pátio, Rin se virou para Kouga.

- Precisamos de fogo! – disse.

Kouga entrou como uma flecha na cantina e saiu com uma caixa meio cheia de anúncios do baile. Jogou-os no chão, remexendo os bolsos em busca dos fósforos que haviam usado antes para acender a vela.

O papel acendeu e ardeu com força, formando uma ilha de segurança. Kouga continuou fazendo gestos para as pessoas cruzarem as portas da cantina situada atrás deles. Rin foi para dentro, encontrando uma cena tão caótica quanto à de fora.

Olhou a seu redor em busca de alguma autoridade, mas não viu adultos, só jovens aterrorizados. Então, os enfeites de crepom vermelho e verde atraíram sua atenção.

O som era estrondoso; nem sequer um grito se ouviria dali de dentro. Abrindo caminho entre as pessoas que tentavam sair, conseguiu chegar ao outro estremo da sala. Ayame estava ali, pálida sem seu bronzeado veraneio e luzindo a tiara de rainha da neve. Rin a arrastou até o microfone.

- Você é boa falando. Diga a eles para entrarem e ficarem aqui dentro! Diga para começarem a tirar os enfeites. Precisamos de qualquer coisa que arda: cadeiras de madeira, coisas das latas de lixo, qualquer coisa. Diga que é nossa única chance! – Enquanto Ayame ficava olhando assustada e sem entender, disse:- Tem a coroa agora… Faça algo com tal!

Não esperou para ver se como Ayame lhe obedeceria. Voltou a submergir no furor do lugar. Em um instante ouvir a voz de Ayame pelos alto-falantes, vacilante primeiro e logo depois apressada.

DdoV

O silêncio era absoluto quando Kagome voltou a abrir os olhos.

- Kagome?

Ao ouvir o sussurro rouco, tentou fixar a visão e se encontrou contemplando uns olhos verdes cheios de dor.

- Inuyasha – disse.

Inclinou-se para frente, desejando poder se mover. Carecia de sentido, mas parecia que se pudessem se abraçar, aquilo não seria tão terrível.

Soou uma risada infantil. Kagome não virou a cabeça para ela, mas Inuyasha sim. Kagome viu sua reação, viu a seqüência de expressões que passaram pelo rosto dele quase rápido demais para identificá-las. Perplexa comoção, incredulidade, um esboço de alegria… E então horror. Um horror que finalmente deixou seus olhos cegos e opacos.

- Kikyou. – disse. –Mas isso é impossível. Não pode ser. Você está morta…

- Inuyasha… - chamou Kagome mas ele não respondeu.

Kikyou levou uma mão à boca e riu por trás dela.

- Você também acordou. – disse, olhando para o outro lado de Kagome. Kagome sentiu uma onda de poder e, depois de um momento, a cabeça de Sesshoumaru se levantou lentamente e pestanejou.

Não houve surpresa em seu rosto. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, os olhos entrecerrados cansadamente, e contemplou durante um minuto, aproximadamente, a sua captora. Então sorriu. Foi um sorriso leve e dolorido, mas reconhecível.

- Nossa encantadora gatinha branca. – musicou. – Deveria saber.

-Mas, não se deu conta, não é mesmo? – disse Kikyou, tão ansiosa como uma criatura jogando um jogo. – Nem sequer você adivinhou. Enganei todo mundo – voltou a rir. – Foi tão divertido vigiá-lo enquanto vigiava Inuyasha, e nenhum dos dois sabia que eu estava ali. Inclusive arranhei você uma vez! – curvando os dedos como se fossem garras, imitou a unhada de uma gatinha.

- Na casa de Kagome. Sim, eu me lembro. – disse Sesshoumaru lentamente; parecia não tão enraivecido como vagamente e enignimaticamente divertido. – Bem, então, é uma caçadora. A dama e o tigre, como dizem.

- E joguei Inuyasha naquele poço. – se vangloriou Kikyou. – Vi os dois brigando. Eu gostei disso. Segui Inuyasha até os limites do bosque, e então…

Juntou as mãos como quem captura uma mariposa. Então, abrindo-as devagar, vislumbrou em seu interior com o se na realidade tivesse algo ali, e riu secretamente.

- Ia deixá-lo ali para brincar com ele. – confidenciou, mas a continuação, seu lábio inferior se projetou para fora e olhou Kagome torvamente. – Mas você o levou. Isso foi mesquinho, Kagome. Não deveria ter feito isso.

A espantosa malícia infantil havia desaparecido de seu rosto, e por um momento Kagome vislumbrou o ódio virulento de uma mulher adulta.

- As garotas ambiciosas são castigadas. – disse Kikyou, movendo-se por atrás dela -, e você é uma garota ambiciosa.

- Kikyou! – Inuyasha tinha despertado de seu ofuscamento e começou a falar a toda pressa. – Não quer nos contar o que mais tem feito?

Distraída, ela retrocedeu. Pareceu surpreendida, depois agradada.

-Bem… se realmente quer que eu diga… - disse; abraçou seus cotovelos com as mãos e voltou a fazer uma pirueta, e a dourada cabeleira se retorceu no chão. – Não – disse então com alvoroço, dando uma volta e sinalizando-os com o dedo. – Vocês tem que adivinhar. Vocês advinham e eu direi. "Correto" ou "incorreto". Vamos!

Kagome tragou saliva, lançando uma olhada de soslaio a Inuyasha. Não via motivo de entreter Kikyou. Tudo acabaria da mesma forma mesmo. Mas um instinto lhe disse que protegesse sua vida todo o tempo que pudesse.

- Você atacou Kaguya – disse com cautela. Sua própria voz soou sem certeza a seus ouvidos, mas estava segura disso. – A garota da igreja em ruínas aquela noite.

- Muito bem! – exclamou Kikyou, e fez outro gesto de gato com os dedos curvados em garra. – Bom, estava em minha igreja – disse de modo razoável. – E o que ela e aquele garoto estavam fazendo… Bom! Ninguém faz isso na igreja. Então a arranhei! – Kikyou esboçou a palavra, fazendo uma demonstração, como alguém que conta uma história a uma criança pequena. – E… Lambi o sangue! – Lambeu os lábios pálidos com a léngua; então sinalou para Inuyasha. – Próximo!

- A tem perseguido desde então. – disse Inuyasha, que não jogava o jogo: fazia uma áspera observação.

- Sim, já acabamos com isso! Próximo! – indicou Kikyou em tom cortante.

Mas então começou a brincar com os botões da gola de seu vestido, os dedos brilhantes. E Kagome pensou em Kaguya com seus olhos de cervo sobressaltado, tirando a roupa na cantina diante de todo mundo.

- A obriguei a fazer coisas estúpidas. – riu Kikyou. – Foi divertido brincar com ela.

Kagome tinha os braços impedidos e agarrados. Notou que dava mecânicos puxões nas cordas, tão ofendida pelas palavras de Kikyou que não podia permanecer quieta. Obrigou-se a parar, tentando se encostar e devolver algo da sensação das mãos dormentes. O que faria se soltasse dali, não sabia, mas tinha que tentar.

- Próximo. – dizia Kikyou com uma voz ameaçadora.

- Por que você disse que era sua igreja? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, e sua voz continuava vagamente divertida, como se nada daquilo o afetasse. – O que tem de Honoria Fell?

- Ah, esse velho espectro! – disse Kikyou com malícia.

Passou os olhos atentamente por atrás de Kagome, com os lábios franzidos, o olhar furioso, e Kagome notou que estavam de cara com a entrada da cripta, com a tumba saqueada atrás deles. Talvez Honoria os ajudaria…

Mas logo se lembrou daquela voz sossegada que se desvanecia. "Esta é a única ajuda que posso dar". E soube que não teria mais ajuda.

Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Kagome, Kikyou disse:

- Ela não pode fazer nada. É um simples monte de ossos – as elegantes mãos realizaram gestos como se Kikyou estivesse rompendo esses ossos. – Tudo o que posso fazer é falar, e em muitas ocasiões impedi que a ouvisse.

A expressão de Kikyou voltava a ser sinistra, e Kagome sentiu uma ácida pontada de temor.

- Você matou o cachorro de Rin, Yangtze – disse.

Foi uma suposição lançada a sorte para distrair Kikyou, mas funcionou.

- Sim! Isso foi divertido. Todas saíram correndo da casa e você começou a gemer e a chorar… - Kikyou relembrou a história com uma pantomima: o cachorrinho jazendo na frente da casa de Rin, as garotas indo para fora e encontrando o corpo. – Senti muito, mas valeu à pena. Seguia Sesshoumaru quando era um corvo. Acostumada a segui-lo uma barbaridade. De ter querido, podia ter agarrado aquele corvo, e… - fez um violento movimento de torção.

O sonho de Rin se disse Kagome, enquanto uma gelada compreensão a inundava. Nem sequer se deu conta de que tinha falado em voz alta até que viu Inuyasha e Kikyou a olhando.

- Rin sonhou com você. – musicou. – Mas pensava que era eu. Me contou que me viu de pé embaixo de uma árvore com o vento soprando. E que sentiu medo de mim. Disse que tinha um aspecto diferente, pálido, mas quase reluzente. E um corvo passou voando e eu o agarrei e torci o pescoço dele – a ira começou ascender pela garganta de Kagome, mas a engoliu. – Mas era você – disse.

Kikyou parecia encantada, como se Kagome houvesse dado razão de algum modo.

- As pessoas sonham muito comigo. – replicou com ar presunçoso. – Sua tia… te sonhado comigo. Digo que foi culpa dela que você tenha morrido. Ela acredita que é você quem diz.

- Meu Deus…

- Quem dera que tivesse morrido de verdade. – prosseguiu Kikyou, e seu rosto se tornou rancoroso. – Deveria ter morrido. Mantive você tempo o suficiente no rio. Mas foi tão desonesta, tirando sangue dos dois, que voltou. Ah, bom – sorriu dissimuladamente. – Agora posso brincar com você por mais tempo. Perdi os nervos naquele dia porque vi Inuyasha lhe dando meu anel. Meu anel! – sua voz se elevou. – Meu, que deixei para que se lembrassem de mim. E ele deu a você. Foi então quando soube que não ia me limitar a brincar com ele: tinha que matá-lo.

Os olhos de Inuyasha estavam entristecidos, desconcertados.

- Mas pensava que estava morta – disse. – Estava realmente morto há quinhentos anos. Kikyou…

- Ah, essa é a primeira vez que os enganei – respondeu ela, mas não havia alegria em sua voz agora, soava ressentida. – Organizei tudo com Yura, minha dama de companhia. Vocês dois não queriam aceitar minha escolha. – disse, passeado os olhos de Inuyasha para Sesshoumaru com uma expressão furiosa. – Queria que fossemos felizes, e os amava. Amava os dois. Mas isso não era o suficiente para vocês.  
O rosto de Kikyou tinha voltado a mudar, e Kagome viu nele a criatura do machucada de quinhentos anos atrás. Aquilo devia ser o aspecto que Kikyou tinha então, se disse surpresa. Os grandes olhos azuis estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Queria que se amassem – prosseguiu Kikyou em tom perplexo -, mas não se amavam. E me senti mal. Pensei que se imaginassem que eu estava morta, amariam um ao outro. E sabia que tinha que ir embora, de todos os modos, antes que papai começasse a suspeitar o que eu era. Então Yura e eu armamos – disse em voz pausada, sumida nas recordações. – Tive que fazer outro talismã contra o sol e lhes dei meu anel. E ela pegou meu vestido branco… meu melhor vestido branco… e cinzas da chaminé. Queimamos gordura ali, de modo que as cinzas exalavam como deviam. Não estava certa de que pudesse enganá-los, mas foi isso. Mas então… - o rosto de Kikyou se crispou entristecida. – Vocês dois fizeram mal um a outro. Supus que deveriam estar entristecidos, e chorariam, e consolar-se-iam mutuamente. Fiz isso por vocês. Mas em vez de fazer isso, correram e pegaram as espadas. Por que fizeram isso? - foi um grito surgido de seu coração. – Por que não aceitaram meu presente? Trataram como se fosse lixo. Na carta dizia que queria que se reconciliassem. Mas não escutaram e pegaram as espadas. Mataram um ao outro. Por que fizeram isso?

As lágrimas corriam pelas bochechas de Kikyou, e o rosto de Inuyasha também estava úmido.

- Fomos estúpidos – disse ele, tão entretido nas recordações como ela. – Nos culpamos pela sua morte e fomos tão estúpidos… Kikyou, me escuta. Foi minha culpa. Fui eu quem atacou primeiro. Não sabe quantas vezes pensei sobre isso e desejei que tivesse algo que pudesse fazer para mudar tudo. Daria qualquer coisa para voltar atrás… Qualquer coisa. Matei meu irmão… - a voz se quebrou, e as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

Kagome, com o coração partido pela dor, virou a cabeça com impotência para Sesshoumaru e viu que ele nem sequer era consciente de sua presença. A expressão divertida tinha desaparecido, e tinha os olhos fixos em Inuyasha com total concentração, cravados nele.

- Kikyou, por favor, me escute. – disse Inuyasha em tom tremulo, recuperando a voz. – Já machucamos um aos outros o suficiente. Por favor, nos deixe ir agora. Ou fique comigo, se você quiser, mas deixe que eles vão embora. Eu sou o culpado. Fique comigo, e farei tudo o que você quiser…

Os olhos como jóias dela estavam límpidos e de um azul incrível, inundados de uma pena infinita. Kagome não se atreveu a respirar temerosa de romper o feito enquanto a esbelta jovem se aproximava de Inuyasha com o rosto docificado e ansioso.

Mas então o gelo no interior de Kikyou voltou a aflorar, gelando as lágrimas de suas bochechas.

- Devia ter pensado nisso há muito tempo. – disse. – Podia ter escutado então. Lamento um ter matado o outro no passado. Fugi sem levar nem sequer Yura, de volta a meu lugar. Mas então eu não tinha nada nem sequer um vestido novo, e estava faminta e gelada. Podia ter morrido de fome se Naraku não tivesse me encontrado.

Naraku. Em meio a seu desalento, Kagome lembrou algo que Inuyasha lhe havia contado. Naraku era o homem que tinha transformado Kikyou em vampira, o homem que os aldeãos diziam que era malvado.

- Naraku me fez ver a verdade – explicou Kikyou. – Me mostrou como é o mundo na realidade. Tinha que ser forte e pegar as coisas que eu quisesse. Tem que pensar unicamente em você mesmo. E agora sou a mais forte de todos. Eu sou. Sabe como consegui? – respondeu a pergunta sem sequer esperar que eles respondessem. – Vidas. Muitas vidas. Humanos e vampiros, e todos estão dentro de mim agora. Matei Naraku depois de um ou dois séculos. Ele se surpreendeu. Ele não sabia o quanto eu havia aprendido. Era muito feliz tomando vidas, me enchendo delas. Mas então me lembrava de vocês e do que fizeram. Com trataram meu presente. E sabia que tinha que castigá-los. E finalmente me ocorreu como fazer isso. Os trouxe aqui, os dois. Coloquei a idéia em sua mente, Inuyasha, do mesmo modo que você pôs idéias nas mentes dos humanos. Guiei você até aqui. E então me assegurei que Sesshoumaru o seguisse. Kagome estava aqui. Acho que deve ser minha parenta de algum modo. Sabia que a veria e se sentiria culpado. Mas não tinha que se apaixonar por ela! – o ressentimento na voz de Kikyou deu passo outra vez à ira. – Não tinha que me esquecer? Não tinha que lhe dar meu anel!

- Kikyou…

- Me irritei muito. – prosseguiu ela sem fazer caso. – E agora vou fazer que lamente, que lamente de verdade. Sei a quem odeio mais agora, Inuyasha, e é a você.

Pareceu recuperar o controle de si mesma, secado os últimos rastros de lágrimas do rosto e erguendo-se com exagerada dignidade.

- Não odeio tanto Sesshoumaru. – declarou. – Inclusive posso deixar que viva – seus olhos se entrecerraram e então se abriram totalmente com uma idéia. – Escuta Sesshoumaru – disse confidencialmente. – Você não é tão estúpido quanto Inuyasha. Você sabe como são as coisas na realidade. Ouvi você dizer. Vi as coisas que fez – se inclinou para frente. – Me senti só desde a morte de Naraku. Podia me fazer companhia. Tudo que você tem que fazer é dizer que ama mais a mim. Então, uma vez que eu os tenha matado, vamos embora para longe. Inclusive pode matar sua garota se quiser; deixarei que faça. O que acha?

Meu Deus pensou Kagome, se sentindo doente de novo. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru estavam postos nos enormes olhos azuis de Kikyou; parecia escudrinhar o rosto dela. E a enigmática expressão divertida havia voltado para seu rosto. Meu Deus, pensou Kagome. Por favor, não…

Lentamente, Sesshoumaru sorriu.

**N/A: Oi gente, desculpe pelo meio atraso, é que eu quase fico como uma zumbi doente mais por sorte não fiquei doente; só com o nariz entupido, umas dores de cabeça e raras pequenas tosses e também tinha meus trabalhos sobre a feira do meu grupo. Mas está ai um cap. espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Tudo bem, eu sei como é tudo isso e também já passei com cachorro, provas e tias foi uma loucura! :)**

**Espero que não tenha demorado muito.**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima. o/**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

Capitulo quinze

Kagome contemplou Sesshoumaru com mudo pavor. Conhecia muito bem aquele sorriso inquietante. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que sua alma caía aos pés, sua mente lhe lançou uma pergunta divertida. "E que diferença faz?" Inuyasha e ela iam morrer de qualquer forma. Era totalmente sensato que Sesshoumaru preferisse se salva. E era um erro esperar que ele fosse contra sua natureza.

Observou aquele lindo e caprichoso sorriso com um sentimento de pena pelo que Sesshoumaru poderia ter sido.

Kikyou devolveu o sorriso, encantada.

- Seremos muito felizes juntos. Quando eles estiverem mortos, libertarei você. Não era minha intenção machucá-lo, não na verdade. Simplesmente, me irritei – estendeu uma mão delgada e acariciou a bochecha dele. – Sinto muito.

- Kikyou. – disse ele, e continuava sorrindo.

- Sim. – ela se inclinou mais até ele.

- Kikyou...

- Sim, Sesshoumaru?

- Vá para o inferno!

Kagome estremeceu ante o que aconteceu depois, inclusive antes acontecesse, sentindo a violenta pausa de poder malévolo e desatado. Gritou ao ver a mudança em Kikyou. Aquele rosto precioso se retorcia, se transformando em algo que não era nem humano nem animal. Uma luz vermelha queimou nos olhos de Kikyou enquanto ela se jogava sobre Sesshoumaru, afundando as presas em sua garganta.

Das pontas dos dedos brotaram garras que arranharam o já sangrento peito dele, arrancando a carne enquanto fluía o sangue. Kagome continuou gritando, notando vagamente que a dor em seus braços se devia ao esforço com a cordas que as seguravam. Ouviu Inuyasha gritar também, mas em acima de tudo ouviu a gritaria ensurdecedora da voz mental de Kikyou.

_Agora sim você vai se arrepender! Agora vou fazer que se arrependa! Eu vou matar você! Vou matar você! Vou matar você! Vou matar você!_

As palavras feriam como se fossem adagas perfurando a mente de Kagome. Seu terrível poder a atordoava, a balançava contra as barras de ferro. Mas não havia uma forma de fugir dele. Parecia ressoar por todas as partes, martelando seu cérebro.

_Vou_ _matar você! Vou matar você! Vou matar você!_

Kagome perdeu a consciência. 

DdoV

Sango, agachada junto à tia Kaede na lavanderia, mudou de lado o peso do corpo, se esforçando para interpretar os sons que ouviam do outro lado da porta. Os cachorros haviam conseguido entrar no sótão; não estava certa de como, mas a julgar pelos focinhos ensangüentados de alguns deles, imaginou que tinham entrado através das janelas situadas nos rodapés. Agora os animais estavam fora da lavanderia, mas Sango não sabia o que faziam. Estava silencioso demais do lado de fora.

Souta, acolhido no peito de Myouga, choramingou:

- Silêncio. – murmurou Myouga. – Não está acontecendo nada, querido. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Sango travou o olhar com os assustados e decididos olhos dele por cima da cabeça do menininho. Quase demos a você a medalha de outro do Outro Poder, pensou. Mas naquele instante não havia tempo para se lamentar.

- Onde está Kagome? Kagome disse que cuidaria de mim – disse Souta, os olhos muito abertos e solenes. – Disse que se ocuparia de mim.

Tia Kaede levou uma mão à boca.

- Ela está cuidando de você. – sussurrou Sango. – Na verdade, ela me enviou para fazer isso. E é verdade. – acrescentou com ferocidade, e viu que o olhar de reprovação de Myouga se transformara em perplexidade.  
Do lado de fora, o silêncio havia dado lugar a ruídos de arranhões e dentes roendo. Os cachorros estavam trabalhando na porta.

Myouga acolheu a cabeça de Souta para mais perto de seu peito. 

DdoV

Rin não sabia quanto tempo levavam trabalhando. Horas, na verdade. Uma eternidade parecia. Os cachorros haviam entrado pela cozinha e as velhas portas laterais de madeira. Até o momento, só uma dúzia, aproximadamente, tinha conseguido desimpedir as fogueiras acendidas em barricadas na frente das aberturas. E os homens que tinham armas se ocuparam da maioria delas.

Mas o Sr. Smallwood e seus amigos seguravam rifles carregados naquele momento. E eles estavam ficando sem coisas para queimar.

Kaguya tinha ficado histérica há alguns instantes, gritando e segurando a cabeça como se algo lhe estivesse machucando. Já tinha tentado várias formas de freiá-la até que por fim, ela perdeu a consciência.

Rin se aproximou de Kouga, que olhava por cima do fogo através da porta lateral derrubada. Não procurava a presença de cachorros, ela sabia, mas sim algo que estava muito mais longe. Algo que não podiam ver dali.

- Tinha que ir, Kouga. – disse. – Não podia fazer mais nada.

Ele não respondeu nem virou a cabeça.

- Já está quase amanhecendo. – disse ela. – Talvez quando amanhecer, os cachorros vão – mas mesmo enquanto dizia aquilo, ela sabia que não era certo.

Kouga não respondeu. Rin tocou seu ombro.

- Inuyasha está com ela. Inuyasha está lá.

Por fim, Kouga teve alguma reação. Assentiu.

- Inuyasha está lá. – disse.

Enfurecida, uma figura de cor marrom avançou na escuridão. 

DdoV

Muito mais tarde quando Kagome recobrou, paulatinamente, a consciência soube porque podia ver não só devido ao punhado de velas que Kikyou havia acendo, mas sim também pela fria penumbra cinzenta que se infiltrava do chão a abertura da cripta.

Pôde ver Sesshoumaru também. Jazia no chão, as ligaduras cortadas com a roupas. Havia luz o suficiente para ver tudo ao alcance de suas feridas, e Kagome se perguntou se continuava vivo. Estava imóvel o suficiente para estar morto.

_Sesshoumaru?_ Pensou. Até que tivesse feito não reparou que não havia pronunciado a palavra. De algum modo, os gritos de Kikyou tinham fechado um circuito em sua mente, ou melhor, tinham despertado algo que estava adormecido. E o sangue de Kouga sem dúvidas tinha ajudado lhe proporcionado, a energia para encontrar finalmente sua voz mental.

Virou a cabeça para o outro lado.

_Inuyasha?_

Ele tinha o rosto marcado pela dor, mas estava consciente. Muito consciente. Kagome quase desejou que estivesse tão insensível como Sesshoumaru ao que lhes tinha acontecido.

_Kagome_, respondeu ele.

_Onde ela está?_ – perguntou Kagome, passando os olhos lentamente pelo lugar.

Inuyasha olhou em direção a abertura da cripta.

_Subiu por ali faz um instante. Talvez para comprovar como os cachorros estavam indo._

Kagome acreditou ter chegado no limite. Medo e pavor, mas não era verdade. Não tinha pensado nos demais até então.

_Kagome sinto muito_. O rosto de Inuyasha estava embargado de algo que não podia se expressar com palavras.

_Não é culpa sua, Inuyasha. Você não fez isso. Ela mesma fez isso. Ou... Simplesmente aconteceu devido ao que ela é. A que somos_. Discorrendo por baixo dos pensamentos de Kagome estava a lembrança do modo como tinha atacado Inuyasha no bosque, e como tinha se sentido quando corria até o Sr. Smallwood, planejando sua vingança. _Podia ter sido eu_, disse.

_Não! Você jamais se tornaria isso._

Kagome não respondeu. Se possuísse o Poder naquele momento, o que faria a Kikyou? O que não lhe faria? Mas sabia que falar disso só transtornaria mais Inuyasha.

_Pensei que Sesshoumaru fosse nos trair,_ disse.

_Também pensei_, respondeu Inuyasha com um tom estranho. Olhava seu irmão com uma expressão peculiar.

_Ainda o odeia?_

O olhar de Inuyasha se ensombreceu.

_Não_, disse com a voz pausada. _Não o odeio mais_.

Kagome assentiu. Era importante, de algum modo. Então piscou, com os nervos totalmente alertas, quando algo escureceu a entrada da cripta. Inuyasha também ficou tenso.

_Lá vem ela, Kagome..._

_Eu amo você, Inuyasha_, disse ela com desespero enquanto a nebulosa forma branca descia a toda velocidade.

Kikyou se materializou ante eles.

- Não sei o que está acontecendo. – disse com expressão modesta. – Está impedindo o aceso a meu túnel. – voltou a observar por trás de Kagome para a tumba destroçada e o buraco na parede. – Isso é o que uso para sair daqui – disse, ao parecer alheia a presença do corpo de Sesshoumaru a seus pés. – Passa por baixo do rio. Assim não tenho que cruzar a água corrente, sabe. No lugar disso, cruzo por baixo – os olhou como se desejasse sua apreciação do gracejo.

A propósito, pensou Kagome, como pode ser tão estúpida? Sesshoumaru passou conosco sobre o rio no carro de Miroku. Cruzou uma corrente de água e provavelmente várias outras vezes. Não podia ter sido o Outro Poder.

Era estranho o modo em que era capaz de pensar apesar de estar tão assustada. Era como se uma parte de sua mente observasse de longe.

- Vou matá-los agora – disse Kikyou em tom coloquial. – Então passarei por baixo do rio para matar seus amigos. Não acho que os cachorros já tenham feito. Mas me ocuparei disso eu mesma.

- Deixe Kagome ir. – pediu Inuyasha; a voz soou apagada, mas imperiosa de toda forma.

- Não decide como fazer isso – disse Kikyou, sem prestar atenção. – Podia assá-los. Já tem quase luz suficiente para isso agora. E tenho estas coisas – introduziu a mão na parte dianteira do vestido e a tirou fechada. – Um... Dois... Três! – disse, deixando cair dois anéis de prata e um de ouro no chão.

As pedras brilhavam azuis como os olhos de Kikyou, azuis como a pedra no colar que rodeava a garganta de Kikyou.

As mãos de Kagome se retorceram freneticamente e percebeu a lisa nudez no dedo anelar. Era certo. Jamais pensou que se sentiria nua sem aquele aro de metal. Era necessário para sua vida, para sua sobrevivência. Sem ele...

- Sem estes anéis morreram – disse Kikyou, roçando despreocupadamente os anéis coma ponta de um pé. – Mas não sei se isso será bastante lento.

Retrocedeu até alcançar quase a parede oposta da cripta, o vestido prateado reluzindo baixo a tênue luz.

Foi então que Kagome teve uma idéia.

Podia mover as mãos o suficiente para tocar uma à outra, o suficiente para saber que não estavam impedidas. As cordas estavam mais frouxas.

Mas Kikyou era forte. Incrivelmente forte. E também mais rápida que Kagome. Inclusive se Kagome se soltasse, só teria tempo para uma única ação veloz.

Girou um pulso, sentindo como as cordas cediam.

- Existem outros modos – disse Kikyou. – Podia fazê-los cortes e contemplar como sangram. Eu gostaria de olhar isso.

Rangeu os dentes, Kagome exerceu pressão sobre a corda. A mão estava dobrada em um ângulo cruel, mas continuou pressionando e sentiu a queimadura da corda ao deslizar.

- Ou ratos – continuava dizendo Kikyou, meditando. – Ratos podiam ser divertidos. Podia dizê-los quando começar e quando parar.

Liberar a outra mão foi muito mais fácil. Kagome tentou não dar mostras do que acontecia atrás de suas costas. Teria gostado de chamar Inuyasha mentalmente, mas não se atreveu. Não se existia alguma possibilidade de que Kikyou pudesse ouvi-lo.

O vagueio de Kikyou a tinha levado até Inuyasha.

- Acho que começarei com você – disse, aproximando o rosto ao dele. – Eu estou faminta de novo. E você é tão doce, Inuyasha. Eu tinha esquecido o quão doce você é.

Havia uma retangular luz cinzenta no chão. Luz baixa. Estava vindo da cripta aberta. Kikyou já tinha estado fora, na luz. Mas...

Kikyou sorriu de repente, seus olhos azuis brilhavam.

- Eu sei! Eu vou beber você quase todo e fazer você ver enquanto eu mato ela! Eu vou deixar você forte o suficiente para vê-la morrer antes de você morrer. Isso não é um bom plano? – bateu palmas alegremente e voltou a fazer uma pirueta, se afastando com passos de valsa.

Só um passo mais, disse Kagome. Viu como Kikyou se aproximava do retângulo de luz. Só mais um passo...

Kikyou deu aquele passo.

- É isso, então! – começou a dar a volta. – Que bom...

AGORA!

Tirando de uma vez os braços adormecidos das últimas laçadas da corda, Kagome se balançou sobre ela. Foi como uma investida de um gato caçando. Uma desesperada correria para alcançar à presa. Uma possibilidade. Uma esperança.

Golpeou Kikyou com todo seu peso, e o impacto as derrubou dentro do retângulo de luz. Sentiu como a cabeça de Kikyou se chocava contra o chão de pedra.

E sentiu a dor abrasadora, como se tivessem submergido seu corpo em veneno. Era uma sensação parecida à ardente secura da fome, só que mais potente. Mil vez mais forte. Era insuportável.

- Kagome! – gritou Inuyasha, com a mente e com a voz.

Inuyasha, pensou ela. Debaixo de seu corpo se levantou uma onda de Poder quando os olhos atordoados de Kikyou se clarearam. A boca dela se retorcia de raiva e as presas estavam para fora. Eram tão longos que se cravavam no lábio inferior. A deformada boca se abriu um uivo.

A torpe mão de Kagome tateou a garganta de Kikyou. Os dedos se fecharam sobre o frio metal de cor azul dela e, com todas suas forças, ela tirou e notou como a corrente cedia. Tentou segura-lo, mas os dedos careciam de tato e coordenação, e a mão de Kikyou agarrava desesperadamente. A jóia saiu desimpedida até o interior das sombras.

- Kagome! – voltou a gritar Inuyasha com aquela voz tão espantosa.

A jovem sentiu como se seu corpo estivesse inundado de luz. Com se fosse transparente. Só que a luz era dolorosa. Abaixo dela, o rosto contorcido de Kikyou olhava diretamente para cima, para o céu invernal, e no lugar de uivo, se escutava um grito agudo que aumentava e aumentava.

Kagome tentou se levantar, mas não tinha forças. O rosto de Kikyou se rachava se quebrava. Linhas de fogo apareciam nele. Os gritos alcançaram um ponto culminante; os cabelos de Kikyou ardiam, a pele se enegrecia. Kagome sentiu o fogo tanto de cima quanto de baixo.

Então notou que algo a agarrava, segurava seus ombros e a arrancava dali. A frieza das sombras foi como água gelada. Algo lhe dava a volta, a embalava.

Viu os braços de Inuyasha, vermelhos onde tinham estados expostos ao sol e sangrando no lugar onde tinha arrancado das cordas. Viu seu rosto, viu o inquietante horror e aflição. Então seus olhos se enublaram e não viu mais nada.

DdoV

Sango e Myouga, que golpeavam focinhos empapados em sangue que apareciam pelo buraco da porta, se detiveram atordoados. Os dentes tinham deixado de morder e puxar. Um focinho deu uma sacudida e se esgueirou para fora. Se aproximando lentamente de costas para olhar o outro, Sango viu que os olhos do cachorro estavam vidrados e leitosos. Não se moviam. Olhou para Myouga, que se levantou ofegante.

Não escutava ruído no sótão. Tudo estava em silêncio. Mas não se atreveram a ter esperanças.

DdoV

Os enlouquecidos uivos de Kaguya cessaram como se os tivessem cortado com uma faca. O cachorro, que tinha afundado os dentes no músculo de Kouga, ficou rígido e estremeceu violentamente; então, as mandíbulas o soltaram. Respirando com dificuldade Rin girou para olhar mais além da moribunda fogueira e viu os corpos dos outros cachorros jazendo onde tinha caído.

Kouga e ela se encostaram um ao outro, olhando ao seu redor, perplexos. 

DdoV

Pouco a pouco, Kagome abriu os olhos.

Tudo estava muito limpo e tranqüilo.

A alegrou que os uivos tivessem finalizado. Aquilo tinha sido horrível; tinha doído. Agora, nada doída. Sentia como se seu corpo voltasse a estar inundado de luz, mas agora não havia dor. Era como se flutuasse muito alta e com facilidade, sobre rafádas de ar. Sentia-se quase como se precisasse de corpo.

Sorriu.

Girar a cabeça não produzia dor, ainda que aumentasse a vaga sensação de flutuar. Viu, na longa luz pálida do chão, os restos fumegantes de um vestido prateado. A mentira de Kikyou de quinhentos anos atrás tinha se transformado em realidade.

Isso era tudo, então. Kagome afastou o olhar. Já não desejava mal a ninguém, e não queria perder tempo com Kikyou. Haviam coisas muito mais importantes.

- Inuyasha – disse, e suspirou e sorriu. Ora, aquilo era agradável... Assim devia ser se sentir como um pássaro. - Não era minha intenção que as coisas terminassem assim – disse docemente pesarosa.

Os olhos verdes de Inuyasha que estavam úmidos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas, mas lhe devolveu o sorriso.

- Eu sei – disse. – Eu sei Kagome.

Ele compreendia. Estava certo; isso era importante. Agora ficava fácil ver as coisas que eram realmente importantes. E a compreensão de Inuyasha significava muito mais para ela que o mundo inteiro.

Parecia que tinha transcorrido muito tempo desde que realmente o tinha visto. Desde que tinha tomado o tempo necessário para apreciar o quanto ele era lindo, com seu cabelo escuro e seus olhos tão verdes como folhas de carvalho. Mas agora o via, e via sua alma brilhando através daqueles olhos. _Valia à pena_, disse. _Eu não queria morrer, não quero morrer agora. Mas faria tudo de novo se fosse necessário_.

- Eu amo você. – murmurou.

- Eu amo você. – disse ele, apertando suas mãos entrelaçadas. A estranha e lânguida leveza a embalava com suavidade. Apenas sentia Inuyasha a segurando.

Tinha pensando que se sentiria aterrorizada; mas não estava, não enquanto Inuyasha estivesse ali.

- As pessoas do baile... Estarão bem agora, não é? – perguntou.

- Estarão bem. – murmurou ele. – Você as salvou.

- Não pude dizer adeus a Rin e a Sango. Nem a tia Kaede. Terá que dizer que as amo.

- Eu direi. – disse Inuyasha.

- Pode dizer você mesma. – disse outra voz rouca e que soava diferente.

Sesshoumaru tinha se arrastado pelo chão até estar atrás de Inuyasha. O rosto estava destruído, manchado de sangue, mas os olhos escuros a olhavam ardentemente.

- Use sua vontade, Kagome. Agüente. Você tem força para isso...

Ela sorriu para ele vacilante. Sabia a verdade. O que acontecera só pusera fim ao que tinha começado há duas semanas. Tinha tido treze dias para arrumar as coisas, para se desculpar com Kouga e dizer adeus a Souta. Para dizer a Inuyasha que o amava. Mas o período de graça tinha acabado.

Contudo, não tinha porque ferir Sesshoumaru. Também amava ele.

- Eu tentarei – prometeu.

- Vamos levá-la para casa – disse.

- Mas ainda não. – disse com doçura. – Esperemos um pouquinho mais.

Algo aconteceu nos insondáveis olhos escuros, e a faísca flamejante se apagou. Então compreendeu que Sesshoumaru também sabia.

- Não tenho medo – disse. – Bom... Só um pouco.

Começava a notar uma sonolência e se sentia muito confortável, era simplesmente como se estivesse dormindo. As coisas afastavam dela.

Notou uma dor no peito. Não estava muito assustada, mas sentia pesar. Tinha tantas coisas sentiria falta, tantas coisas que queria ter feito...

- Ora. – disse com a voz pausada. – Que engraçado.

As paredes da cripta apreciam ter se derretido. Eram cinzas e nebulosas, e tinha algo parecido com uma entra ali, como a porta que dava acesso a habitação subterrânea. Só que aquela era uma entrada de luz diferente.

- Que lindo. – murmurou. – Inuyasha? Estou cansada...

- Agora pode descansar – musicou ele.

- Não me soltará?

- Não.

- Então não terei medo.

Algo brilhava no rosto de Sesshoumaru. Esticou a mão até ele, o tocou e afastou os dedos com assombro.

- Não fique triste. – disse, sentindo a fresca umidade nas pontas dos dedos.

Mas uma pulsada de preocupação a perturbou. Quem estava li para compreender Sesshoumaru agora? Quem estaria ali para abraçá-lo, para tentar ver o que havia realmente em seu interior?

- Temos que cuidar um do outro. – disse se dando conta de que um pouco de energia voltava a ela, como vela flamejante ao vento. – Inuyasha, você me promete? Você me promete que cuidaremos um dos outros?

- Eu prometo. – respondeu ele. – Kagome...

Ondas de sono apoderaram dela.

- Está bem. – disse. – Está bem, Inuyasha.

A entrada estava mais próxima, tão próxima que podia tocá-la. Perguntou-se se seus pais estariam em algum lugar do outro lado.

- É hora de ir para casa. – murmurou.

E então a escuridão e as sombras se desvaneceram e não houve outra coisa mais que luz. 

Inuyasha a abraçou enquanto os olhos dela se aproximavam. E então simplesmente a segurou, enquanto as lágrimas que tinha contido caíam livremente. Era uma dor diferente a que sentiu ao tirá-la do rio. Não havia raiva nele, e tampouco ódio, mas sim um amor que parecia seguir e seguir eternamente.

Doía mais ainda.

Olhou o retângulo de luz, apenas a um passo ou dois de distância. Kagome tinha penetrado na luz. O tinha deixado só.

Não por muito tempo, pensou.

Seu anel estava no chão. Nem sequer lhe dirigiu um olhar enquanto se levantava, os olhos posto na luz solar descia até o chão.

Uma mão agarrou seu braço e o pôs para trás.

Inuyasha olhou o rosto de seu irmão.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru eram escuros como a meia-noite, e segurava o anel de Inuyasha. Enquanto Inuyasha olhava, incapaz de se mover, lhe colocou a força o anel no dedo e o soltou.

- Agora – disse, voltando a deixar cair com gesto de dor – pode ir aonde quiser – recolheu do chão o anel que Inuyasha tinha dado a Kagome e o sustentou. – Isso é seu também. Pegue-o. Pegue-o e vá – virou seu rosto para longe.

Inuyasha olhou durante um bom momento o aro de ouro que tinha na palma da mão.  
Então seus dedos se fecharam sobre ele e voltou a olhar Sesshoumaru. Os olhos de seu irmão estavam fechados, a respiração trabalhosa. Parecia esgotado e dolorido.

E Inuyasha tinha feito uma promessa a Kagome.

- Vamos – disse com suavidade, colocando o anel no bolso. – Levarei você a algum lugar onde possa descansar.

Rodeou com um braço seu irmão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. E então, por um momento, ficou assim.

**N/A: Oi gente, penúltimo cap! Estou quase chorando aqui.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Gostou do belo for a que ele deu? Hahahahahaha. Mas também a Kikyou bateu nele não vale! ò.ó É ela parece uma criança mesmo com essa de brincar; ela precisa crescer!**

**A Kagome se foi... Momento de silencio em respeito dela. Mas ainda vai ter mais coisas em Reunião Sombria.**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima. o/**


	16. Capitulo 16

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

Capitulo dezesseis

_16 de dezembro, segunda_

Inuyasha me deu isto. Ele arrumou a maioria das coisas do quarto dele. No princípio disse que não o queria, porque não sabia o que fazer com ele. Mas agora acho que tenho uma idéia.

_As pessoas já começaram a esquecer. Lembram dos detalhes incorretamente, e dizem coisas que simplesmente imaginaram. E, principalmente, inventam explicações. Porque não foi realmente sobrenatural, porque existe um motivo racional para isso ou aquilo. É simplesmente estúpido, mas não há um modo de detê-los, principalmente, os adultos.  
Eles são os piores. Dedicam-se a dizer que os cachorros tinham hidrofobia ou algo parecido. O veterinário acredita que existe um nome novo para isso, um novo tipo de raiva que se propaga pelos morcegos. Sango disse que é irônico, eu acho que é simplesmente idiota._

_Os jovens são um pouco melhores, em especial os que estavam no baile. Há alguns que acredito que possamos confiar, como Kanna Carson e Kaguya. Kaguya mudou tanto nos últimos dois dias que é como um milagre. Não se comporta como tem se comportado nos últimos dois meses e meio, mas tampouco está como antes. Era bem mais um tanto imbecil, andando por aí com qualquer garoto. Mas agora acho que está legal._

_Mesmo Ayame não esteve tão mal hoje. Não falou no outro serviço, mas sim falou deste. Disse que Kagome era a autêntica rainha da neve, que foi algo assim como copiar o discurso anterior de Kanna, mas provavelmente era o melhor que Ayame podia fazer. Foi um gesto bom._

_Kagome tinha um aspecto muito plácido. Não parecia uma boneca de cera, e sim, como se dormisse. Sei que todo mundo diz isso, mas é verdade. Desta vez é realmente verdade._

_Mas então as pessoas começaram a falar de "como escapou surpreendentemente de morrer afogada" e coisas parecidas. E dizer morreu de uma embolia ou algo assim. O que na verdade é ridículo. Mas isso é o que eu acho._

_Vou pegar seu outro diário de seu armário e então pedirei a Sra. Grimesby que os coloque na biblioteca, não em um estúdio como o Honoria FM, mas sim onde as pessoas possam pega-lo e lê-lo. Porque a verdade está lá dentro. É lá que está a verdadeira história. E não que ninguém a esqueça._

_Acho que talvez os jovens se lembrarão._

_Suponho que deveria anotar o que aconteceu com os resto das pessoas por aqui. Kagome queria._

_Tia Kaede está bem, mesmo sendo um dos adultos incapazes de lidar com a verdade. Precisa de uma explicação racional. Myouga e ela vão se casar no natal. Isso deve ser bom para Souta._

_Souta está correto. Ele me disse durante a escola que vai ver Kagome e seus pais algum dia, mas não agora, porque há muitas coisas que ainda devia fazer aqui. Não sei quem pôs essa idéia na cabeça dele. Ele é esperto para ter só quatro anos._

_Miroku e Sango também estão bem desde então. Quando eles viram um ao outro naquela terrível manhã, depois de tudo está tranqüilo e tentarmos voltar a normalidade, praticamente se jogaram um nos braços do outro. Acho que alguma coisa está acontecendo ali. Sango disse que saberemos quando ela fizer dezoito anos e se graduar._

_Típico, totalmente típico. Todas as outras ficam com os garotos. Eu estou pensando provar um dos rituais da minha avó, só para averiguar se alguma dia me casarei. Por aqui nem sequer há alguém com quem queira me casar._

_Bom, tem o Kouga. Kouga é agradável. Mas agora só pensa em uma garota. Não sei se isso mudará algum dia._

_Deu um soco no nariz de Bankotsu depois da escola de hoje, porque Bankotsu disse algo impróprio sobre ela. Bankotsu é uma pessoa que sei que jamais mudará; não importa o que aconteça. Sempre será o repugnante imbecil mesquinho que é agora.  
Mas Kouga... Bom, os olhos de Kouga são terrivelmente azuis. E têm uma direita fabulosa._

_Inuyasha não pôde bater em Bankotsu porque não estava lá. Ainda há muita gente na cidade que pensa que ele matou Kagome. Deve ter feito, dizem, porque não tinha mais ninguém lá. As cinzas de Kikyou estavam jogadas por todas as partes quando a equipe de resgate chegou à cripta. Inuyasha disse que queimou daquela forma porque era muito velha. Disse que deveria ter se dado conta da primeira vez, quando Kikyou fingiu ter queimado, porque um vampiro jovem não virava cinzas desse jeito. Simplesmente morria como Kagome. Somente os velhos se desfazem._

_Algumas pessoas – em especial os Sr. Smallwood e seus amigos – provavelmente culpariam Sesshoumaru se pudessem por as mãos nele. Mas não podem. Ele não estava lá quando chegaram à tumba, porque Inuyasha o ajudou a fugir. Inuyasha não quer dizer para onde, mas acho que para algum lugar do bosque. Os vampiros devem se curar rapidamente, porque hoje, quando me encontrei com ele depois do serviço, Inuyasha disse que Sesshoumaru tinha abandonado Fell's Church. Não era algo que o deixasse feliz; acho que Sesshoumaru não tinha lhe dito nada. Agora a questão parece ser esta: O que estará fazendo Sesshoumaru? Anda por aí mordendo garotas inocentes ou mudou? Não apostaria em nenhuma das duas coisas. Sesshoumaru era um cara estranho._

_Mas lindo. Definitivamente, lindo._

_Inuyasha também não quer dizer para onde iria, mas eu tenho a leve suspeita de que Sesshoumaru pode ter uma surpresa se olhar para trás. Ao que parece, Kagome fez Inuyasha prometer que estaria pendente com ele ou algo assim. E Inuyasha leva as promessas muito, muito a sério._

_Desejo a ele sorte. Mas estará fazendo o que Kagome queria que ele fizesse o que acho que o fará feliz. Tão feliz como estar aqui sem ela. Agora leva o anel de Kagome pendurado no pescoço com uma corrente._

_Se você acha que qualquer destas coisas soam frívolas ou como se não me importasse com Kagome, isso simplesmente demonstra o quanto errado você está. Desafio qualquer um a me dizer isso. Sango e eu choramos todo o sábado e grande parte do domingo. E eu estava tão furiosa que queria dês._

_Queria Kagome. E vou sentir terrivelmente sua falta. Toda a escola permanece a mesma. É como uma luz que apagou. Myouga diz que isso é o que seu nome significa em latim, "luz"._

_Agora sempre haverá uma parte de mim onde foi à luz._

_Quem me dera pudesse ter me despedido dela, mas Inuyasha disse que me mandou seu amor para mim. Vou tentar pensar nisso como uma luz que levarei comigo._

_Será melhor que pare de escrever agora, Inuyasha vai embora, e Kouga, Sango, Miroku e eu vamos nos despedir dele. Não era minha intenção falar tanto; eu nunca tinha escrito em um diário. Mas quero que as pessoas conheçam a verdade sobre Kagome. Não era uma santa. Não era sempre doce e boa e honesta e agradável. Mas era forte e afetuosa e leal aos seus amigos, e no fim fez a coisa mais generosa que alguém podia fazer. Sango disse que significa que escolheu a luz no lugar da escuridão. Quero que as pessoas saibam disso para que sempre se lembrem._

_Eu sempre lembrarei._

_RIN MCCULLOUGH 16/12/91_

FIM.

**N/A: Oi gente, dedicatória da Rin e também o fim isso soou meio triste. Vejo vocês em daqui a uns dias.**


End file.
